Searching for You
by bellabee66
Summary: Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen’s home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who’s the mysterious man?
1. Searching for You

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: This is my first time writing fan fiction. Please be nice. I've had lots of thoughts roaming around trying to wrap themselves around my brain. A few of them refuse to settle down until they are heard. I have a few one-shot songs I want to write as videos, concerts and other situations. If there's enough interest I will continue to post them.**

**P.S. Some of the lyrics have been altered a bit because well, Bella wanted them written her way. The melodies and mood are still very much the same.**

**Summary: **One-Shot. Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Searching for You

**EPOV**

"Edward!" I hear Alice's voice loud and clear. "Get down here!" I groan and turn over allowing the darkness to surround me. Purposefully, I ignore her.

I know now why I stayed away and I'm having a hard time remembering why I let her talk me into coming home.

However, Alice knows me better than anyone and knows exactly what to do to get my attention. My minds bombarded with an image of a brunette in a meadow. I growl and appear downstairs in a flash.

"Alice! I thought we discussed this! I promised to come to Chicago and you promised never to look for her. You know I can't handle it. Why are you doing this to me? I've been back stateside for what two whole days and you're already flashing images of her in your mind. If is the way things are gonna be then I'm outta here!"

The little pixie is blocking me before I can even turn around. The next thing I know I hear five voices all screaming, yes screaming! "Edward LOOK at the TV!"Spinning on my heels, I find myself unable to breath. _Oh, how can this be?__Not possible! Not her! It's been almost a year since I've even allowed myself to think about her. It can't be her. Wait a minute…I know that place!_

Alice whispers softly, "Edward I think you need to see this." She places her hand on my shoulder and tries to push me to take a seat. Holding the remote she presses the play button. There's not a thought in the room. Here I am surrounded by everyone in my entire family and for the first time ever I hear silence.

There on the screen before me is the backside of brunette sitting in the middle of a place I know all too well. _Our meadow! How? Why? She's the only one who knows about our meadow._ I can't see her face clearly but every fiber within my being knows without a doubt it's_ My Bella._

I hear a piano playing softly in the background while she sits thoughtful taking in her surroundings. Clad in a pair of blue jeans and a simple white tee with the wind playing through her mahogany hair. Her skin is shimmering and sparkles…_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sparkling? What. Please tell me my eyes are playing tricks on me. There's NO way she could be sparkling in the sun. It's NOT possible. That's the reason I left her so she could enjoy the sun and a normal human life. WHY IN THE HELL IS SHE SPARKLING?_

From what I can see it's almost as if she's expecting, looking for someone. Then I hear the most amazing voice begin to sing just above a whisper.

"**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"**

All I can see is the side of her face as she makes her way to her feet and slowly gazes out to the edge of the meadow. Slowly she approaches as if she's cautious almost afraid. My mouth drops open and I feel my stomach twist in agony as she reaches out towards a transparent male figure. He in turn reaches to greet her. As soon as she gets close enough to touch he strolls off into the forest. She follows looking, searching for him. _Who is that and why is she reaching for him? Perhaps she did move on like I wanted her to._

"**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"**

What? Wait! She's roaming around the forest. _How many times have I told her how dangerous that is? I know she's not alone because obviously someone had to shoot the video. _He appears again just for a few minutes to make sure she's following him. I am shocked to my very core at what l see before me. Alice hits the pause button just in time to freeze the frame.

_. He's tall and lean with bronze like messy hair. _We all sit in silence and stare at each other not knowing what to say.

"Edward that dude looks just like YOU!" Emmett's booming voice ricochets cutting through the silence. "Only he's not a dude. He's more of a ghost! Has Bella completely gone INSANE?"

I just glare at him as a growl erupts from my chest. Carlisle asks Alice to continue. The video soft piano music grows louder. She begins to walk following this ghost version of me through the forest. Her voice begins to rise…

"**When I'd cry, you'd wipe away all of my tears… When I'd scream, you'd fight away all of my fears…And I'd hold your hand through all of these years…But you still have……… all… of… me!**

As the piano solo rolls throughout the room she continues to follow Him into a clearing. Finally for the first time the camera focuses on her face, but her eyes are closed. _Please just open your eyes. I just need to see your eyes._ When she begins to sing the next verse we're able to see her follow him up to…_OH MY…..NO.!_ Alice stills the video again.

Rosalie yells out, "Do you think she was really there?" "Of all the places, why would she go there? Who does she think she is?" I can't form an answer. I can't even blink. Alice simply replies "I don't know."

I sit unmoving at in the vision before my eyes willing myself that this is just a dream. _I'm going to wake up any minute. Uh…wait I don't sleep._ This can't be a dream. But there HE is leading her under the massive trees that crowds around OUR home in Forks. _Why does the camera seem to be following her giving only a profile view of her face? DAMNIT I WANNA SEE HER EYES!_

She suddenly stops stares at the massive house before her almost in disbelief. She continues thoughtfully as she sings…

"**You used to captivate me by your resonating light…Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind…Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams…Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."  
**

She trails a few steps slowly leading to the front door. It's cracked open and you can see him move it aside to usher her in.

"**These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
**

Glancing around every corner expecting to see someone she knows isn't there, she makes her way up the stairs. He breezes ahead of her as she begins to take caution as her voice rings out…

"**When I'd cry, you'd wipe away all of my tears… When I'd scream, you'd fight away all of my fears…And I'd hold your hand through all of these years…But you still have……… All…Of...Me!**

Both fist clamp onto the sofa, my muscles clinch, and my feet planted themselves so firmly I thought I heard the floor crack. She's striding towards my room. The door opens before her and there HE stands. She reaches to feel his face and her finger slip right through. The glass window on the far wall burst open with force as the sheet breezes off my grand piano. Bella glides her fingers over the spines of MY books, down the side of MY bed, a single tear trails down her cheek. The side of her face glistens as the moon begins to rise. My body snaps still as I realize…_It's Twilight._ She stands in the center of my room passionately singing with everything within her…

"**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"**

Hesitantly she gazes upon my piano. Closing her eyes, she graces the bench and as she begins to play HE appears next to her. The tears roll silently down her face as she sings to him. Everything within me is screaming "EDWARD SHE IS SINGING THIS TO YOU!"

"**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me, I'VE BEEN ALONE ALL ALONG!"  
**

Wow! I had no idea she could sing like that. I've heard her in the shower and knew she had a beautiful voice. But never in my years had I ever heard a voice so clear, pure, and so vibrant. Her fingers worked the keys with such passion. She was in her own world surrounded by memories of me. _When I told her it would be as if I never existed, she found a way to make sure to remind herself that I DID EXIST! Only Bella…Beautiful_ _Bella…MY BELLA!_

The melody began to rise to a crescendo as her voice lifted just as high.

"**When I'd cry, you'd wipe away all of my tears… When I'd scream, you'd fight away all of my fears…And I'd hold your hand through all of these years…"**

Her head dropped looking away from him as her fingers slowed almost to a stop. She continued to play ever so softly. Rolling her head to face the camera with her eyes hidden, she softly sings the last notes of the song…

"**But you still have……… All…Of...Me…ALL…OF…….ME!"**

Her fingers hit the last few notes she opens her eyes and gazes right into the camera... **"You still have all of me."**

Frozen time stood still as I closed my eyes and I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. _Brown, deep chocolate brown. Her eyes were STILL_ _brown_. When I brought myself to look back up, I was staring at her sitting at MY PIANO. _She was in MY house, in MY room playing MY piano. _Her face was slightly damp from the tears and her eyes were the saddest I have ever seen. They eyes held so much passion, longing, and heartbreak. So much loneliness, sadness, and fear, but what I saw above all else shook me to my very core…love. She still loved me.

No one dared to move, think or say anything out loud. My body leaped out of the position it was in, no longer frozen, no longer dead, no longer in agony. Everyone stared at me as I simply stated…"I have to leave."

**

* * *

**

So if you like what you read you know what to do…leave me some love. Remember, I'm new so love gently. **-**_**Shanalda**_


	2. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: Wow! There's been such a great response to this story. I'm speechless. You have been so supportive and I've made the decision to proceed. I guess we will see where this leads.**

**P.S. Please check out my profile. I'll be posting composed photos that I've created because these characters are demanding to be seen visually.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Decisions

**EPOV**

My body's moving as if it has a mind of its own. Before I even realize what's happening I find myself standing in front of the Chicago airport. _Why do decisions have to be so damn difficult? _Voices cloud my mind, traffic blaring, pedestrians rushing, I can't get a grip. Feeling my cell buzzing, I somewhat snap back to reality.

Growling I flip it open. "What Alice? No, I have no idea what I'm gonna do! I'm sure you will know just as soon as I will. I need some space. I realize I just got home, but you've got to understand I can't deal with this right now. I told you I NEED SOME TIME!"

I power down my phone not caring about anything else she has to say. I understand she wants to see Bella, I know she misses her too. But, she has to respect what I need right now and that's to get away. For the first time in my entire being I have no clue, no plan, and no concept as to where I go from here.

Pacing back and forth I await to emerge from the darkened alley. _Why am I so anxious I don't even know where I'm going? _I brace myself against the brick wall behind me and try to block everything out. It's been a hundred years since the last time I had to try to calm the noises inside my mind.

Images of her playing my piano and singing to someone else begin to emerge. Closing my eyes I try to will them away. They refuse to leave. In an instant her face freezes behind my eyelids. Everything stops! Not a single sound, no thoughts of careless strangers, no noisy vehicles, nothing. Stillness, absolute silence is all around me.

Even when she's not physically with me her presence has a way of calming me down. She's the only one I've ever been able to be with and have complete and utter silence. My mind is just now concluding what my heart knew all along.

"HA! HA! HA!" A burst of laughter whirls around me. Trying to discover its source I glare in all directions. Sensing nothing, it begins to come to my attention that my body is shaking. I'm the one who's laughing.

I have come to one conclusion. I have to see her! Just to make sure she's okay. _At least that's what I'm telling myself. _She won't even know I'm there. Once I know she's doing well I will return to Chicago and continue the rest of my miserable excuse of an existence.

"Without her there is no life, only existing never living." Great now I'm talking to myself. Out loud none the less. _Can vampires go mad?_

As the sun sets and twilight begins to appear I make my way across the street. Entering the airport I stop at the first airline desk I see and purchase a one way ticket to Seattle. Sitting too still is one sure way to spot a vampire. However, once I'm seated on the plane I find my body fidgeting without my permission. I just can't seem bring my restlessness to a halt.

Once my feet make contact with the ground they head off towards the one place I said I'd never return to. Dawn emerges as I recall just how much I've missed the cloud cover here. In just about an hour I will be able to see her with my own eyes. That thought alone forges me to pick up speed.

Nervously, I stop at the edge of the forest that borders her home. The driveway is empty and I can't hear anything. Charlie must've left already. I don't think I've ever been so thankful that he's an early riser. Padding across the lawn I scale the tree that faces her window. Hesitantly, I reach out praying that she still keeps it unlocked. A breath leaves my body as I easily lift the framed glass.

With stealth like swiftness I breeze into her room. My eyes take in every detail. It hasn't changed. Nothing seems to have been touched; it's as if the last several months never happened. An alarm seems to be signaling. I can't put a finger on it but something's missing.

Seating myself in my favorite rocking chair, I glance around at my surroundings. Forcing my body to relax, I prepare myself to inhale for the first time since I entered her room. Opening my eyes, I take a deep breath.

Stunned I realize her scent is no where to be found. No traces of her aroma anywhere. She's not here. _Where in the hell is she?_

Surrendering, my spirits fall in complete and utter despair. Heavily a breath leaves me as I rest my elbows on my knees and place my head in my hands. Dropping my shoulders forward I give into defeat. I can't believe I'm too late. She's gone.

**

* * *

**

**CHALLANGE: Can you some up this chapter in ONE word? The next chapter will be added shortly. Remember, I'm new so love gently. ~bellabee66~**


	3. Questions

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: I know this is kind of a long chapter, but its necessary to set the stage for what's to come. I think it's important for Edward to witness the things that take place here.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Questions

**EPOV**

Gradually, I shuffle my way down the stairs. I don't even have it in me to jump out her window. As I approach her back door I allow myself one last look around. Locking the door behind me I turn and pace little by little and disappear into the greenery.

Off in the distance I hear a familiar sound. Hardly, now I know I must be going crazy. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I pause for the briefest second and really listen. Jolting my body upright I spin on my heels. I would know that sound anywhere. That decrepit rumble can only come from one source…Bella's truck.

Pausing close to the edge of the trees I notice it rounding the bend. As it makes its way into the driveway I notice one thing, that's not Bella getting out of the truck. _Where do I know him from?_ Slamming the door and cursing under his breath he begins to pop the hood. Dark hair, dark skin, oh no it can't be. Yep. It's Jacob Black. His mind is so full of frustration. He stops briefly and glances in my direction. He's grown like a lot. That can only mean one thing…his transformation is complete.

He knows I'm here. Well, he knows one of my kind is here but not me specifically. He steps towards my location and glares. I find myself so lost in trying to sort out what to say if he were approach me. I didn't hear the vehicle roar to a halt next to the sidewalk. Jacob whips his head towards the motorcycle. Breathing in I notice a very familiar scent, a fragrance that still calls my body to life. I freeze every inch of my being stops as I take in the scene before me. _What the HELL is she doing on a motorcycle?_

Masterfully, she pops the kick stand out and props the black, Ninja zx6r into place. Jacob runs to assist her but she's parked it before he even makes it to her side. Swinging her leg over the bike, she's clothed in black leather pants and a black leather riding jacket, with black riding boots to match. I smirk thinking how proud Alice would be of her attire. Removing the black and silver helmet her hair rolls down her back. Another strong wave of her smell overtakes me as the wind blows in my direction. I welcome the flames that roll and clench up my throat. A burn I've not felt in a long time.

She places the helmet on the bike and unzips her jacket just enough to see the red tank top peek through. She's truly a vision to behold. My trance is interrupted, bombarded by crude thoughts coming from Jacob. He's still glaring towards me.

Bella mumbles, "Jake, what's up with you?"

His stature mimics a statue as a rumble rips through his chest. He looks as if he's preparing for battle. Not wanting to make my presence known I debate leaving. Jacob's thoughts ring loud and clear, "CULLEN! If that's you stay away!"

Bella grabs his arm and forces him to look at her. "Jake you're scaring me. What's wrong? What do you see?"

Peeking down at her he shakes his head. "Nothing! It's nothing."

"Well if it's nothing why are you trembling and stiff?"

"You want to know what's wrong Bella? I can't believe you called me to come there of all places. Why would you do that? I understand I promised you if you ever needed anything I would be there for you but that was just way outta line!"

Who does he think he is talking to her that way? So this is what it's come to? Bella calling on a dog when she needs something and then have to listen to him complain about where he had to go to help her. The tree my fist clutches snaps.

Smacking her hand against his chest, she begins to shout. "What did you want me to do call a tow truck and have it hauled off to the junk yard? It's not my fault it wouldn't start this morning. I had no other options."

"No other options? How about staying at your REAL home with your real family for once? You have plenty of options Bella you just choose not to use them. I told you I would fix your truck and I will. But sooner or later you are going to have to talk to Charlie. You've not even been here in what over a month now? Would you be here now if it wasn't for the fact that I refused to work on your truck THERE?"

"Jake whatever happens with me and Charlie is between me and Charlie. Butt out! You both are going to have to come to terms that this is the only way I know how to keep myself sane."

Closing her eyes an shaking her head she speaks barely above a whisper. "Right now there is no life for me, only existing, Living is not an option."

She stiffens, squares her shoulders, and glares at him. Her voice rings out filled with venom. "I don't know how to explain it. I don't expect you to understand. I know you want more from me right now but I have nothing to give. Everything I had left months ago and I'm just trying to cope without it."

"Bella I know what he did to you. I would never ever hurt you. I just don't understand why you continue to torture yourself day in and day out. Please never ask me to go back there. I just can't."

"I won't ask anything of you anymore. In fact the shoot tomorrow, don't bother to show up." Bella spins on her heels and makes her way back onto her bike. Jacob grabs her helmet as agony fills his eyes.

Jacob grabs her helmet as agony fills his eyes. Furry coats every word he speaks. "You've got to be kidding me. You're still going to go through with this? After what happened last time? Do you have a death wish or have you gone completely mad?"

"I'm a big girl Jacob I can take care of myself. I was just fine last time and I will be just as well tomorrow. I mean it don't bother talking me out of it! I refuse to let someone else do it for me. Threatening to tell Charlie won't change my mind either."

"Can't you just go to the studio in California and let them cg it in. Please don't do this. You would've gotten yourself killed if I had not been there the last time. I don't understand why you force yourself to stay here. You won't even leave for interviews, concerts, or anything!" He pauses. Looks at her regret fills his face as he voices his opinion. "Bella, Edward's not coming back!"

She flinches as soon as he uttered my name. Rage is the only thing that can be seen in her features. She snatches her helmet out of his grasp and slaps it in place. Without a word she kicks brings the bike to life.

Remorse falls upon his face. "Come on Bells don't be like this. You know I told Charlie I'd look after you."

Pulling on the throttle, the bike roars. Bella yells out, "What I can't hear you. See you later Jake." She spins the tires and leaves him standing in a cloud of dust.

Immediately, keeping near to the forest edge I follow her. There's no way I'm going to let her out of my sight. Not when she's on the back of a deathtrap. Riding while she's upset?_ Does she not value her life at all? Her promise! Does it not mean anything to her?_ I have no idea what the exchange between Bella and Jacob was about. For one thing I am absolutely certain, I have to find out.

She's just on the outside of town when I'm prompted of the direction she's taken. _Why would she go this way?_ I have to admit for someone so small; she's pretty good on a bike. _Why does she have it in the first place? I thought her father hated them. _I've got half a mind to leap out and grab onto the stupid thing and pull her into the safety of my arms.

_Come on Edward get a grip. You don't want her to know you're here. You're just checking up on her. Once you have your answers you'll be able to move on._ The battle within me continues to rage while I'm trying to come up with new ideas and reasons to justify my presence.

Comprehension begins to take place as she slows to make a left turn. How, why, when, I can't even form an entire thought as she makes her way up the curvy drive. Upon reaching the top she slows almost to a stop and pulls a small remote out of her pocket. Aiming it at the garage she rolls her motorcycle into place as the doors close behind her. _Where did she get that?_

Fully aware that she's made her way into the house, I take heed to her voice. She must be on the phone because I can only make out her end of the conversation.

"Yes, I'll be ready in the morning. I'm aware of the risk and I've already signed the waiver with my agent. I know what I'm doing. I've done this before. It's not a big deal. I have no idea why everyone is so riled up? I understand. However, this is my video and if you want my song and my voice then we do this my way. Great, sounds good. No, I am most certainly not afraid. Yes, I will do my best to sleep tonight. I don't think that's necessary. It wouldn't make things easier if you knew where I am. I like my privacy. I understand your concern. Please respect my wishes. Under no circumstances is anyone to discover where I am. If my location ever becomes public knowledge then the contract becomes void. You know this. Thank you. I know we only have one chance to get it right. I promise to get some rest. I will see you on set. Bye."

Making myself comfortable, I shift and relax beneath one of the massive trees that crowd the property. Noting the steps she makes within the house I can picture her exact location. The battle within me calms just enough for me to find a small fraction of peace.

She's safe. In an instant she could be in my arms if danger were to arrive. Swiftly, she pads up both flights of stairs. A few moments later running water and a smile plays with my lips. She's taking a bath in my bathroom. It's the only one on the third floor.

Contemplating I lose the battle within and scale up the tree. Making sure to keep in the shadows I give in and allow myself to really look at her. She's absolutely breath taking. My breath is taken from me as I gaze at her in my tub with bubbles covering every inch of her body. Long brown mahogany hair is piled high in a makeshift bun on top of her head. Closed eyes are bordered with dark circles. Her cheeks are sunk in a little farther than normal. Her once plump pink lips are dull and lifeless. Pale, almost transparent skin barely seems to cover her face. There's not even a hint of the beautiful blush that use to consistently remain on her face. She seems to be a hollow shell of the Bella I love so much.

Forcing my eyes to close I can't help but wonder what has happened to cause this much pain? Why is she staying here of all places? And why is she all alone? This was not supposed to happen. Not like this. This is not how her life should be. She doesn't deserve this. _WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

Rage, fury, and turmoil begin to stir within me. Hatred turns and mocks me as I loath myself for leaving her. Glancing back I see tears streaming down her face. She sighs and makes her way to get out of the bath. Gripping my hair in anger, I begin to tearlessly sob for the woman who's making her way into my room.

My sobbing dissipates as I'm brought back to my senses by the sound of one voice. "Do you like what you see?"

**

* * *

**

Well, who do you think is talking to Edward? Leave me some Love.

**~bellabee66~**


	4. Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: Take a peek at my profile. I've posted photos of Bella's Kawasaki Ninja zx6r and pics of her outfit from chapter 3.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Confrontation

**EPOV**

"CULLEN! I ask you a question? DO. YOU. LIKE. WHAT. YOU. SEE?" Jacob's thoughts are hard, cold, and deadly. Truthfully, this was the last thing I needed right now. However, I knew at some point we would have to come face to face. Pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration I try to calm the tension rolling over my muscles.

"HEY! We need to talk! You and I need to have a little chat. I'm not leaving until you come down." His nagging and ranting is beginning to get very annoying. The next thing I know he begins to demand and threaten in his thoughts. His mental voice is even louder than his spoken voice, if that's even possible?

Opening my eyes I see the most beautiful angel sitting on my bed as if she's lost in a world all her own. As much as I hate to leave her, I really don't have a choice. Seconds later I leap to the ground and mumble for Jacob to meet me at the river. It was far enough away Bella wouldn't be able to hear and yet close enough for me to still be able to hear her heartbeat. I refuse to be away from that mesmerizing rhythm any longer.

Reaching the river's edge my nose inhales the most horrific scent known to our kind. Jacob's pacing on the other side of the river. He stops immediately. Standing with his feet shoulder width apart, fist by his side, his head is lowered and he's staring at me with rage filled black eyes. Watching him I can detect he's trying to keep his anger at bay. His thoughts are clouded with just as much fury as it radiates over his body. Closing his eyes he takes a few deep breaths and slightly calms himself. His body's position never changes.

"You didn't answer my question." He voice is calm but guarded. "Did you like what you saw? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good. I guess leaving didn't destroy her enough so you thought you'd come back and finish the job." Knowing he's no where near finished I just bide my time until he gets all he needs to say out. "How dare you! How dare you show your face anywhere near her? You don't even deserve to be in the same state as her. I hope you got a good look at her. Did you notice the dark circles under her eyes from her nightmares? Did you see how much weight she's lost because she's not eating? How about the way her skin has paled from lack of nutrition? Better yet, did you see her eyes? Did you take note of her eyes? They are completely lifeless!!! They're lifeless because of you! Give me one good reason I shouldn't tear your head off and rip you into shreds right now!" Murder coats his thoughts. Every muscle in his body can be seen trembling. "Answer me you good for nothing, low life, filthy piece of shit blood-sucker."

Showing him I mean no harm I relax my position. My voice is shaky and cracks as I reply to his demand. "Your right! You have every right to want to kill me where I stand. I wouldn't be put out if you choose to deliver me to death in this very instant. You have every right, besides the obvious, to hate me. But, I tell you the truth Jacob not even you can detest me more than

I despise myself at this moment. Death right now would be a welcome sentence than to live remembering the evidence of pain that I've caused her." Tearlessly weeping I fall to my knees before my natural enemy.

His stance falters as his face turns up in confusion. I begin to answer his unspoken question. _"Why?"_

"She was supposed to move on and be happy. Have a normal human life. She's human she's supposed to forget. I left her because I wanted to protect her from my kind. Protect her from what I am. Don't you see? I deserve to be put out of my misery because I couldn't protect her. Not only did I fail, but my promise to her is broken. Oh! What have I done? I promised her it would be as if I never existed." Clenching my hair, silently screaming out in frustration, my chest feels as if it's split into.

Before I realize what's happening my back takes down a large spruce tree. Jacob's towering figure glares down at me. "Get Up!" Continuing to lay on the round I refuse to fight. Life isn't worth living if she's going to suffer because of my choices. "Cullen, get up and fight!"

Kneeling before him once again I speak barely above a whisper. "No. I refuse to fight you Jacob Black. If this is how her life is going to be because of the decisions I've made then death is far better that I deserve."

Preparing to execute his wrath, Jacob draws his fist over his head. Mid-swing he pauses as we both are jolted by a blood hurdling scream.

"EDWARD!"

We eye each other and bolt towards the house. Jacob's thoughts stop me in my tracks. "Don't move." Not wanting to inform Bella of my presence, or my desire for Jacob to finish what he started, I do exactly as he asks.

Jacob leaps into the window and sweeps Bella into his arms. She's crying out for me and begging me not to leave her. I grab my shoulders and try my best to hold myself together. Jacob cuddles her and rocks her to and fro until she's some what in a calmer state. She asks him why he was there and he simply says he was running near by and heard her scream. She's just repeating the fact that she can't understand why she's not good enough and doesn't comprehend why I don't love her anymore.

After a few moments of silence Jacob pulls her away. "Bella what would you do if he ever came back?" Every limb on my body stiffens as I long to hear her answer. But it never comes. Jacob looks out at me and mentally speaks that she's falling back to sleep. He lays her back down and pulls the covers all around her. Leaping out the window he strides towards the river.

Promptly, I follow behind. He hesitates at the edge of the water. Turning to face me he stills. He stares at me almost as if he's searching for something. His thoughts inform me that he's torn, debating. He wants to believe I left Bella for her own safety, but isn't sure if he should trust me.

Finally, he sees the worn look on my face. I can see myself through his mind and how he perceives my appearance. He begins to examine my ebony eyes that are filled with repulsion and agony. Dark charcoal bruises coating my upper cheeks due to my lack of feeding. My attire's worn and ragged because I have neglected to care about how I look. Pallid and white-washed skin that covers my body appears as if it's aged if that were possible.

Jacob mentally takes inventory of everything standing before him as he calculates his thoughts. He thinks I appear defeated, haggard, and dejected as if I am already in the pits of despair. I verbally respond to his mental assessment, "You have no idea."

He seems to have come to a conclusion after he's looked at me. He waivers slightly, but makes the decision. I don't resemble anything to the confident, cocky, fearless creature I portrayed to be several months ago. Being brought to this assumption he struggles with himself. He wants to destroy me for so many reasons not to mention that it's his natural instant. Part of him wants to give me a chance to make it right. The only reason he wants to even attempt to let me live is because of his love for Bella.

In his mind I can see how deeply he cares for her. It's not even a small portion to the way I feel about her, but in his own way he does love her. Verbally announcing his final choice he murmurs, "I can't. I simply can not find it within myself to destroy you. If she found out that you died by my hands she would never forgive me. No matter how much I despise you or how much it would appease me to take you out. I'd be sabotaging myself because she would hate me for destroying you. I will not be the one to bring her anymore pain. She has suffered enough and taking your life would only destroy the rest of hers. I won't do that to her."

Glancing at him I can understand where he's coming from. Under no circumstances could I ever bring myself to harm Jacob because I know he's Bella's friend. We stare at each other almost in an unspoken agreement. No matter how much we detest one another we can't act upon our impulses.

**

* * *

**

Review…Review…I'd LOVE to know what's rattling around in that brain of yours.

**~bellabee66~**


	5. Answers

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: Bella isn't in this chapter but it's important that Edward gets this information so other things can play out in the future.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Answers

**EPOV**

Taking a seat on the river bank I decide to at least try to get some answers. "Jacob, why isn't Bella staying with Charlie?" Uncomfortably he shifts from one foot to the other. Looking over the river he plops down and releases a long frustrated sigh.

"The day you left, Charlie came home and Bella was no where to be found. He found a note on the counter informing him that she had gone for a walk with you. So, when the sun went down and she never came home he sent out a search party. For hours we found nothing. Sometime in the morning Sam showed up caring her. She was completely silent. The only thing she said was he's gone. For a month she was silent almost catatonic. Charlie threatened to send her away if she didn't snap out of it soon. She got livid throwing anything she could get her hands on then finally she collapsed on the stairs and cried."

It took everything I had to keep myself calm as he mentally recalled these events. I winced when I saw how lifeless Bella looked when Sam carried her into her house. I left her like this. _How could I do such a horrid thing? I did this to her! Are you happy with your self Edward?_ Shaking my head I tried to dismiss the vial images.

He paused for a brief moment and looked at me. "I really think that was a breaking point for her. However, no matter what Bella said Charlie insisted that you were the reason she got lost that night. You're the reason he claims he almost lost his daughter. You are not his most favorite person and Bella refused to stay there and listen to his opinion of you."

Inwardly hating myself even more I dared to seek out more answers. "What the hell is she doing with a motorcycle? Do you understand how dangerous they are? All it would take is one misjudgment and she could be gone." Glaring at him as I ran my hands through my hair I whispered, "What was up with the exchange between the two of you earlier?"

Chuckling to himself he said, "The motorcycles kinda my fault. After two or three months Bella started coming to the reservation to get away from Charlie. There's not a whole lot to do around there. She saw these bikes I was fixing in the garage and ask me to teach her. There were brief moments where she would appear to be somewhat okay. Sometimes when she would ride her eyes would spark back to life."

Stopping for a moment he relived one of those memories. _Looking back over her shoulder Bella laughed. Her laugh was like musical chimes playing in the wind. Her hair dark brown hair dancing in the wind as she sped down the dirt road, leaving Jacob covered in a cloud of dust._ She sounded carefree and happy, but her appearance was anything but.

Rolling his eyes Jacob continued. "Anyway Charlie found out about her riding and stopped her from coming over all together. Couple days later she got a phone call from someone and said she was leaving. I assumed it was Renee because you know how she's a free spirit and all. She never packed anything. She just up and left."

My eyes were almost completely out of their sockets. Hanging onto a nearby boulder for support I whispered," Without telling anyone where she was going?"

"Yeah. She told Charlie she couldn't listen to his opinions about her life. No one knew where she was for two days. The pack sensed that there was a vampire in the area so we all spread out. I took this side of the territory. While making my rounds I smelled the unknown vampire. The closer I came to your property the stronger the scent became. However, when I came to the river I saw Bella."

_Bella! My Bella. Here with another vampire?_ The boulder I was using for support crumbles beneath me as I'm trying to sort out this piece of information._ Who in the Hell would be here? Very few know about our home here. Those that do knew we had moved. I can't think of anyone Bella would know well enough to come here._

Jacob reclines back and rests his hands on the ground behind him. "She was talking to someone. I couldn't make out who she was talking to but I heard the tail end of the conversation. The visitor was explaining something about the house and how some kinda system worked. Knowing your family was gone I wasn't about to take any chances, especially with Bella involved so I leaped across the river and made my way to them. By the time I got to Bella the bloodsucker was gone."

"Well did you confront Bella and ask who she was talking to?"

"Yep! She refused to tell me and warned me to stay out of her business. She promised she'd call Charlie and let him know where she was if I dropped it."

Looking at me with caution covering his face he continues, "Now, I know just as well as you do if that _thing_ wanted to harm her it would've done it right then and there. Not wanting to push her away any farther I decided to trust her and let it go. I never ask about it again. I just reminded her of the treaty and tried to convince her that I couldn't protect her here. However, she being Bella was stubborn and wouldn't budge."

We both smirked and laughed out loud. She could certainly hold her own when it came to something she was passionate about.

"I started keeping a watchful eye on her almost 24/7. She got several phone calls from someone. When I'd ask her who she was talking to she'd reply that it was about a new business she was thinking about being apart of. I never pried for more information because to be honest I was just glad she was trying to do something with her time. She became obsessed with writing when she started staying here. I thought it might have been an outlet for her. But, a week later she went to Port Angeles. I later found out that she went to record. Who knew that this business person she was talking to owns record company? Anyway, she was gone long hours all times during the night. I was starting to get worried until three months ago she showed up on my door step with a CD in hand."

"Did you find out what record company she was dealing with? Who she was meeting? What she was doing?"

"No, I really didn't want to push her anymore than I had to. She was attempting to make an effort to have a normal life. Well, at least I thought that was what she was doing until I listened to her CD." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He was thinking about how he couldn't understand what she saw in me.

Trying to ignore his mental commentary I muttered, "UmHuh. I saw the video." I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck, as I ask the one question I DID NOT want to know the answer to. "Who is the man in the video?"

He spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him. "I don't know. I wasn't allowed on the set. Bella has some kinda privacy contract and no one is allowed to know her name, where she's from and no one is allowed on location during filming." He was deeply hurt that she was keeping him out of this part of her life.

Jacob's eyes glazed over and his face contorted in a painful expression. "Edw..ugh." He released a deep breath. "Speaking of video's there's something you ought to know." Trying to get a grip on his voice I saw the most horrifying sight flash through his thoughts.

Leaping to my feet a growl ripped from my chest. **"OH! GOD NO!**" My eyes clamped shut not wanting to see anymore. Sadness speared every inch of me as my body gives away and falters to the ground. The only thing I can utter is, "How could she? Did I not mean anything to her?"

**

* * *

**

What do you think Edward saw?

**~bellabee66~**


	6. Audience of One

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: ****I really want you guys to understand the significance of the last chapter. I wanted to really SHOW Edward what Bella went through. Jacob's at a point where he would cut off his right arm if it meant Bella would be happy again. Right now he's hurt because she's starting to cut him out of parts of her life. It's killing him to see her this way. I also wanted Jacob to admit that Edward is just as depressed as Bella. Don't get me wrong he hates Edward and he doesn't trust him as you will soon find out. However, Jacob's kinda cocky and he's enjoying the fact that he gets to SHOW Edward what Bella went through. He even laughed at Edward's freak out about the motorcycle. He wants to rub it in his face so he's gonna share as much as he can. He's not helping Edward. He's painting him a picture of his mistakes, and forcing him to look at it. Seeing what Jacob now means to Bella Edward wants to work out a compromise with Jacob because he feels he's put Bella through enough.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Audience of One

**EPOV**

There she was lying on the beach, wet, pale, and completely still. NOT MOVING! Her hair was like seaweed wrapped in disarray all over her head. She was on her side and the back of the dress looked as if it was torn. It was as though she had washed ashore from a shipwreck or boating accident.

My body screamed but my voice could not be heard. My soul cried out but no one could hear the sound. This was my worst fear coming to manifestation. Losing her. I knew as long as she walked this earth I could live knowing she was alive. But in this mental snapshot she appeared as if death its self had stolen her from this world.

_Had she willing stepped out welcoming death?_ Living, was it so bad that she attempted to take her life by her own hand? What happened to that loving, carefree, happy, stubborn girl I fell in love with? _Oh, that's right I destroyed her when I decided to leave her for HER own good. _

A snarl shook my entire being, clenching my teeth and fisting my hands into the earth I stared at the person sitting a few feet from me. "Could you PLEASE think about something else? PLEASE I BEG OF YOU make it go away. I can't bear to look at this any longer."

"It's not my fault you don't like what you see. How do you think I felt when I had to pull her out of the water? When I HAD to check to see if she was still breathing? I'm the ONE who had to make sure she STILL had a heartbeat." Jacob retorted.

Finding my voice I whispered, "How long ago? What was she thinking? She promised that she wouldn't do anything to place herself in harms way. Now, I see her lying on the beach practically dead. Can you tell me HOW this happened? WHEN did it happen? WHAT was she trying to do?"

Glancing at my defeated form Jacob began to give me a condensed version of what happened. I can tell he's editing by the fear in his thoughts that his voice and actions contradict.

"When her dad told her no more visiting she decided to go do something own her own. It's like she'd rather feel anything than to sit idol and be numb. Some of the kids from the rez were jumping a few weeks earlier and when she expressed interest I told her I'd take her one day. I had no idea when Charlie told her to stay away from the rez that she'd do something so drastic and stupid on her own. I think she was trying to prove that she could take care of herself."

He sits up and mumbles, "Little Miss Independent didn't need anyone."

"Well, what happened? Were you there?"

"No. Charlie called dad and explained the fight between them and said Bella ran off and for us to keep an eye out for her. I searched everywhere I could think to look. She was no where to be found. Then I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't think I've ever prayed more for my instincts to be wrong."

"Could you please keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Jacob growled, "Like I said it's not MY FAULT!" Rolling his eyes he began to explain the situation.

"Anyway, when I finally reached the beach she was already in the water. I jumped in and pulled her out and laid her down. Cleared her airways and pushed the water out of her lungs. When she began to breath again I took her back to my house for some dry clothes and we had a little CHAT."

Placing his face in his hands he continued. "She wanted to go somewhere to clear her mind. She said it was just to think but when she got there she couldn't feel anything. She was completely numb. She just wanted to feel something. So when she made the decision to jump she thought she would at least feel fear. She felt nothing complete emptiness."

He paused just for a brief moment. Gathering his composure, he released a deep breath and closed his eyes. I could tell by his mental jargon that he was blaming himself.

"I should've known that's where she was. I should've been there. When she heard the others talk about the rush they got by jumping her eyes light up. You could see her wheels turning. I think that's why the motorcycles, the drinking, the cliffs. Everything. She's so frozen and she's doing anything she can to prove to herself that she's alive and this isn't some dream she's gonna wake up from."

My head snapped up. "Drinking?" Then I began to see flashes of Bella stumbling about completely intoxicated.

"Yea, she claimed it helped her sleep. Within a matter of days it became an every night thing. When I realized what she was trying to do I wouldn't allow her use it as a crutch. She just complained and pushed me farther away stating that she didn't need another person telling her what to do."

_What have I done? Was my leaving really this difficult for her?_

"I don't think I'm the person who should be answering your question. I have already formed my opinion of you and that's not gonna change. "

What? "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. You did. Look, I'm not the one who should be telling you all this. But I wanted you to see just what you've done to her. I love her and will do anything for her and I will not sit by and wait for her hurt herself. Now that you're here I thought you should know she's planning to make that jump again."

Reeling myself into a crouching position, every muscle within me tenses as I shout through clenched teeth, "WHAT? HAS SHE GONE COMPLETELY MAD? I won't allow her to do it. NO WAY! Not going to happen. Period. End of discussion. I refuse to allow her to be so reckless with something that means everything to me."

Anger, fury, and confusion start forming a tornado of agony inside me. Resentment and hatred towards myself return full force as I turn to head back to the house.

Jacob reaches out and catches my wrist. "Dude, you can't face her like this. In fact you can't face her at all. If she finds out you're here it will only make it harder on her when you're gone again. That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Jerking my arm out of his grasp, I stroll away leaving him behind me. I hear his mental voice loud and clear.

_So help me Edward you need to get yourself together. And if you decide you can't be with her then you go away never letting her know you were here. I know I can't kill you right now because of her but if you hurt her again I swear to God I WILL rip you to pieces. Under no circumstances is she to know you are here. DO you understand me?_

Muttering under my breath, "understood. But you should know I have no intentions of leaving her side ever again. So you just need to get use to having me around. I AM NOT LEAVING."

"Well, I want to make sure your not going anywhere and until you prove that to me. You will do this my way with my rules or we are gonna have problems. I hope for Bella's sake we can come to an understanding."

Halting mid stride I hear the first few notes of my piano ring out. Jacob's suddenly standing in front of me nose to nose. "I mean it bloodsucker. You need to take a seat on the sidelines and look at what you've done before you proceed to make any decisions."

I glare right back into his eyes and state," Jacob, I am here and I will be here until she orders me away. I will wait until the right time to let her know I'm here. But it will not be for your sake."

He lowers his stance and responds," That's all I ask." Stepping aside he speaks so softly I barely catch what he's saying. "I listen to her wake up every night. Sometimes she sings other times she just walks around the house as if she's waiting on you to return."

He pauses for only a moment to look at me. "I think you should go and listen tonight. But she's not to know of your presence."

Nodding my head in acknowledgment I simply reply, "Thank you Jacob."

With one final glower he spins around darts back to the river and makes his way across. Closing my eyes I hear the most perfect rhythm ever created. Bella's heartbeat. Inhaling a sad smile graces my lips as her aroma greets me. Slowly, with stealth like movements I perch into the tree outside my window.

Her fingers are gracing the notes on the piano so softly, almost as if trying to decide what to play. I notice notebook and pen resting on top of the piano. She must be writing. Taking in another breath I remember her love for writing, it brought her so much joy. I'm so glad at least she still has something she can turn to.

Finally deciding on a key she begins to sing as she gazes out the window in my direction. There's no way she can see me. I'm completely hidden by the branches, undetected by the human eye.

Her voice begins to elevate from a whisper as she sings. It's almost as if she knows I'm here. Her words call out to me as if she's singing just for an audience of one, just for me.

"**Hear Me…Hear Me…****You gotta be out there…You gotta be somewhere. Wherever you are….I'm waiting…Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep and I'm hopin' my dreams…..Bring you close to me….Are you listening?"**

Dancing across the keys, she sits swaying with the melody as her eyes never leave my direction. They're completely memorizing. How much I've missed those eyes, that hair and her perfect lips. What I wouldn't do right now to be able to reach out and touch her face.

"**Hear me…I'm cryin' out…I'm ready now. Turn my world upside down. Find me…I'm lost inside the crowd. It's getting loud. I need you to see. I'm screaming for you to please Hear me…Hear me"  
**

"**Hear me…Can you hear me...Hear me"**

Reaching a peak in the tempo she fades to a stop. Grabbing for her notebook she begins writing. Several moments later she plucks on the keys again, gently her voice comes to life.

**"I used to be scared of. Letting someone in, but it gets so lonely being on my own. No one to talk to…and no one to hold me. I'm not always strong. Oh, I need you here. Are you listening?"**

Pounding the keys harder as her voice groans angrily. The music takes on a maddening tone. Her movements are sharp as her face grows cold. Working her way up she continues to force the harmony to increase until she's singing with all the confusion, hurt, and disappointment she has.

"**Hear me…I'm cryin' out…I'm ready now. Turn my world upside down. Find me…I'm lost inside the crowd. It's getting loud. I need you to see. I'm screaming for you to please Hear me…Hear me"  
**

"**Hear me…Can you hear me...Hear me"**

Getting frustrated she throws the paper across the room and slams the lid closed on the piano. I've never seen Bella behave in such a manner. I'm taken back by her brutality cruel actions. My breath hitches as I watch her storm around the room.

"**I'm restless and wild…I fall, but I try…I need someone to understand…Can you hear me? I'm lost in my thoughts…And baby I've fought…For all that I've got…Can you hear me?"**

The storm settles her just behind the window. She drops her head and closes her eyes. Silently she tries to control all the emotions that are flashing across her face.

She's only a leap away from me. Holding my body at bay, I force it to freeze. Clinging to the tree, not daring to move I stare at her. Bella raises her eyes and peers right at me. Sadness now takes up residence in her eyes as tears wash away her madness. She's broken. Hesitantly her body shakes as she moves to open the window. Carefully I listen; her voice escalates as begins to sing.

**"Hear me…I'm cryin' out…I'm ready now. Turn my world upside down. Find me…I'm lost inside the crowd. It's getting loud. I need you to see. I'm screaming for you to please hear me…Hear me."  
**

"**Hear me…Can you hear me...Hear me…Oh, Please Hear Me."**

Soon Edward, I inform myself. Soon you will be able to allow her to see you. As much as I hate to admit I think Jacob's right. I've got to get myself together before she sees me. She's in so much pain and I have to make sure I'm prepared to deal with that when the time comes. I thought I was going to be okay with seeing her again. However, I'm not okay seeing her like this.

What if she's too destroyed to be able to come back to me? Am I prepared for rejection? Would I be able to walk away again? _.NO._ If she rejects me I will simply follow her in the shadows and protect her. Keep her safe for the rest of her days. I simply can not leave her ever again even if she wishes for me to go.

Bella appears to be longing for something as she plays with the edge of my curtains. Her auburn tresses highlighted by the night sky as they drape over her shoulders. Tear filled chocolate, doe eyes gaze at the stars. The moonlight dances across her face as the breeze plays with her long white cotton dress.

Even after all this time it's as if I am gazing upon her for the first time all over again. She still takes my breath away. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. How is it possible for her to believe I wouldn't want her? After all the thousands of times I've told her how much she means to me. She doubted and believed ONLY the one time I told her she didn't.

**

* * *

**

Make sure you check out my profile. I've uploaded the image Jacob mentally gave Edward.

Where do you think they go from here? Leave me some Love. Don't worry Edwards not much of a sideline type of guy. He's gonna go in for the play. He can't handle Bella's sadness much longer. He doesn't care what Jacob thinks.

**~bellabee66~**


	7. Understanding

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: ****For all those of you who are waiting we're approaching the reunion. I promise it will be worth the wait.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Understanding

**EPOV**

After a while Bella finally settles into a deep sleep. Within a few hours I hear Jacob's thoughts before I even smell his scent.

"_Hey bloodsucker she's expecting me."_ He's in full wolf form and resting by the river. _"Don't come down here she'll see you."_

Muttering in a very impolite tone I respond. "She's still sleeping. It's like what five in the morning and she's expecting you? Just be honest and tell me you came to check up on me."

"_I give her five maybe ten minutes' tops before she wakes."_

Growling I glare in his direction. "Jacob let her sleep! She's only been asleep for three hours."

Several moments later Bella's heart rate begins to escalate as her breathing picks up. She rolls out of bed and drags off to the bathroom. She emerges with a high ponytail, shorts and a tank top complete with running shoes. She begins to do a few simple stretches.

_Isn't it a little too cold for her to be dressed like that? Why is she up so early_ _anyway doesn't she need her sleep?_ She's already lost weight. Bella's feet plop down the stairs and out the front door. _What she's not gonna eat?_

Suddenly as she passes by she pauses, places one ear bud in her ear and stares right at me. I freeze as I chant over and over in my mind she can't see me, she can't see me. Her eyes squint for a fraction of a second. She shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and smirks to herself. Spinning back she heads down to the river.

Whispering I try to warn Jacob she's on her way. He seems unaffected by my concern. _Why is he not phasing? Won't Bella be afraid of him?_

Jacob's mentally warning me to stay far enough away that they won't have a chance at running into me. Lurking in the shadows I follow her. She jogs down to the edge of the water right up to the huge russet colored wolf and pats him on the head. "Hey Jake are you ready?"

I can't help myself as I quietly chuckle. She's patting him as if he's her oversized dog. Hearing me Jacob declares. _"You better watch yourself. At least she can touch me."_

Digging my nails into the tree nearby I try my best not to get into these petty games with him. Grinding my teeth and flaring my nostrils I decide not to reply. I won't let him get to me. He's not why I'm here. My focus is Bella.

Standing up Jacob towers over Bella. She reaches up and grabs a handful of fur as he uses his muzzle to nudge her on to his back. She simply asks if he was patrolling this morning and he replies with a sharp nod. "Ok well let's do this so you can get back to work. You know if you weren't so stubborn I could go run by myself."

Jacob glares up at Bella and growls. _He growled at her? _I understand why he doesn't want her running by herself but there's no point in being rude about it. I don't like his actions towards her. Not to mention where his mind wonders to when he sees her. Those are definitely inappropriate thoughts for a 'friend' to have.

Shaking his head he glances at her again. She snaps at him, "I'm holding on." Then he clears the river in one bound. Deciding to keep to the trees I leap close behind. He halts on the other side and lies down. Bella slides off his back and stretches again.

This is clearly something they have done more than once. It's as if they have some sort of secret code they share. She knew exactly what he was saying by the way he shook his head or simply looked at her.

Jealousy blanketed over me as I shook with envy. I wanted that kind of relationship with her. I wanted her to know what I was thinking by simply looking in my direction.

"Ewww gross Jake cut it out!" Bella groaned. Jacob had licked her face as she was coming up from her final stretch. "I get it you have like zero patience. I'm ready let's go."

She jogged swiftly beside him while he gated at a slow trot. She had only one ear bud in so I guess she was listening to music while keeping an ear out for anything that might come along.

I could hear them and smell them as they approached. Jacob kept alerting me that they mean Bella no harm and to keep my distance. I almost reached out to grab her because she clearly wasn't paying any attention. She ran smack dap into a large chocolate colored wolf. Bouncing to the ground she darted back up and smacked at the beast.

Bella yells, "Embry can't you bark or something? Give a girl some kinda warning before you go leaping out of no where?" The massive chocolate wolf lowers his head and tucks his tail underneath him as if he's been scolded. He takes a cautious step forward and nudges her with his nose.

She giggles, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Go on back in line before you get into trouble. I'm sure Sam's here somewhere."

As soon as the words leave her lips a giant black wolf appears with four very large wolves flanking him in a V formation on each side. Bella simple nods her head. "Hey Sam." The big black wolf drops his head to acknowledge her.

Jacob and Sam stand before each other having a silent conversation. Jacob jerks his head to the side and Bella just takes a seat beside him like she knows this is gonna take a while.

Sam mentally voiced his question, "Jacob is she aware that one of them has returned?"

Jacob's thoughts are certain as he replies. "No. Edward's staying away. We've had a conversation and he's promised to keep his distance." Pausing he replayed our entire conversation from a few hours earlier. "He's here right now but I know he's not to far away so if you'd like to say anything to him he can hear everything that's being said right now."

Sam's perspective is different from all the other wolves that are around him. Maybe it's because he's the alpha. "Edward we came to make sure it was a Cullen that came through here. I want to remind you of the treaty. I also want to let you know that Bella will be protected by this pack at all cost. Anything or anyone intending to harm her in anyway will have to answer to us. Let this be a warning to you."

Jacob stares at Sam and mentally voices his opinion of us having a personal meeting. Sam agrees as he silently commands Embry and Seth to take Bella to finish her run. I remain unseen as the smaller blue gray wolf and the chocolate wolf step out of formation and make their way over to her.

Again as if she can read their minds she turns to Jacob and ruffles his fur. "Well I guess I will finish my run with Embry and Seth." She turns on her heels and narrows her eyes at him. "Jake I meant what I said about you not being at the shoot today. I don't want you there. The studio will have stunt men in place and I will be perfectly fine."

Not giving him time to respond she spins around with her back to him and walks towards the two waiting wolves. "Well I guess it's just us boys. We better hurry I want to see the sun rise and we got a couple more miles to go."

She jogs off into the dusky darkness as one wolf gallops on each side of her.

Jacob and Sam dart into the bushes as the other wolves take a seated stance. Moments later they reappear clothed in only a pair of cut off jean shorts. Jacob speaks first and calls me for me to come and join them.

With swift promptness I dart over and stop keeping a few feet between us. I address Sam's concern, "I understand why you feel the need to protect Bella. I mean her no harm mental or physical. Just like I told Jacob I've seen what my leaving has done to her and I only want to make it right. I will continue to be here until she tells me to leave."

"Jacob has informed me of your conversation. However, I'm not as easily convinced. It's my job as chief to make sure the people are protected at any cost. I know this is an unusual situation as proper measurements need to be adjusted. Jacob spoke with me about Bella's plans today and I'm not happy about them. As much as we detest one another we may have to put our personal issues aside in order to protect her. Are you willing to do that?"

Shocked and stunned I simply reply, "Of course, I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she is safe. I will protect her at all cost."

"I am willing to grant you access to La Push but you are to be accompanied by Jacob or Seth at all times. We need to make sure Bella's little stunt goes smoothly without any accidents. That may require someone to be in the water when she jumps to ensure her safety."

Narrowing his eyes at me he states, "This is only for her protection. You're the only one who can remain motionless underwater without being detected." Turning to stare at Jacob he continues, "I promised Bella that Jacob wouldn't interfere today and I intend to keep my promise."

Jacob lowers his head and sighs.

Addressing Sam directly I utter in agreement, "The last thing she needs is more broken promises. She's been through enough. If you need me in the water then I will be there. Bella's safety has to be our primary focus. I will silently trail her during the shoot and slip into the waters undetected before she jumps. If an issue arrives I will make sure she stays afloat until someone gets her to the shore."

My entire being shatters at the thought of something going wrong. But I can just see Bella's reaction if I were to face her now and try to convince her not to jump. She'd jump anyways just to prove that she could. She doesn't need anyone especially not me trying to dictate what she should and shouldn't do right now.

That's why she shut her father out. That's why she's close to shutting Jacob out. I won't give her a reason to shut me out before I even get a chance to get in. I'll merely guard and protect her. Right now this is what she needs from me. And so she shall have whatever she needs regardless of the consequences.

We finish up the last few remaining details. Departing we split up going separate ways with the same mutual understanding. Bella comes first. Finding a new respect for the pack because of their devotion to Bella, I make my way back to the house to wait for her return. We may be mortal enemies but I will be eternally grateful to them for what they've done for her.

Approaching the river I hurdle across in one stride. Scaling my tree I begin to contemplate and come to terms with what's about to take place. Never in all my years have I ever been as nervous as I am now. I've faced every creature known to man and even some man will never come to know. But the task that lies before me is the most difficult thing I think I've ever had to face.

Mentally I prepare and run through all the scenarios that could possibility happen. What will I do if something goes wrong and she gets hurt on my watch? If only I hadn't destroyed my phone I could call Alice. Oh, wait I can use the house phone.

Leaping in through the window I rush downstairs grab the phone and dial Alice's number. She answer's on the first ring. "Edward you need to"

She's interrupted mid-sentence as Bella's voice rings out behind me, "I will be there on time I promise. I'm changing clothes and will be on set in fifteen minutes."

Turning around I see Bella walking through the front door as she snaps her cell phone shut. She closes the door and bends over to remove her shoes. Immediately without thinking I drop the phone and disappear to the darkest place I can find.

Bella gasp loudly as the phone clanks against the kitchen counter. Cautiously she approaches the phone. Her breathing picks up and her heart rate elevates in a staccato like tempo. Fear is flowing off her in waves. Taking the phone in her hand she pulls it up to her ear. Hesitantly she speaks, "Hello?"

Flames roll up my throat as the beast within wills me to respond to her fearful actions. Venom pools in my mouth as her pulse increases. I can't move. I have no where to go. The sun rays shine through out the house and there's no way I can move from where I'm perched without being seen.

Getting no response on the other end of the line she returns the phone to its dock. Resting her back against the counter she contemplates. Carefully, her gaze searches around the room and settles in my direction.

Stepping forward I can tell she's thinking about each and every move she makes. The closer she gets to me the faster her heart beats. Even though her mind doesn't seem to process danger, it never did, but that doesn't stop her body's response to it.

Clamping my teeth together I force the excess venom down my flame enraged throat. She reaches the edge of the shadows. I can feel the heat coming from her body. The aroma pumping through her veins calls to me as I inhale. I haven't been this close to her in a long time. I've not had a chance to desensitize myself.

My body's demanding I reach out and touch her. She continues to draw nearer to me as her eyes search in the darkness. Chocolate brown eyes shoot wide open, her mouth gapes, lips parted and she grabs her chest as she takes in a sharp breath.

**

* * *

**

Reviews are almost better than Edward watching you.

**~bellabee66~**


	8. Haunted

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: You have been so patient. I'm uploading three chapters. This chapter is setting the stage and is basically preparing Edward and Bella for what's about to happen.**

**P.S. Again, please keep in mind Bella has changed or rearranged a few words in the lyrics.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Haunted

**EPOV**

Slamming her eyes closed tightly she shakes her head and sighs, "Stupid Bella." She jumps at the horrendous blare that clangs out behind her. Turning around she spies the window that the strong winds have blown open. Patiently approaching the offending casement, she pulls it together and clicks the lock into place.

The opportunity rises and I flash up the stairs. My fingers grab onto the dresser as I prop myself into place. Coming to terms with what almost happened I use it as leverage to settle myself. Needlessly I exhale trying to force my nerves to calm themselves.

Sprinting up the yard, bursting through the front door, and into the foyer Jacob yells, "Bella! Bella!"

Bella pads around the corner. Snapping at him she retorts," Jacob what's your problem bursting in here scaring me half to death? I thought you weren't coming back here?"

I peer around the corner just in time to see him leap at Bella. Fury laces his voice as he bellows at her. "What the hell Bella! Did you know there was a storm headed this way? Did you purposefully reschedule your shoot for today because it was supposed to storm?"

Crossing her arms over her chest she steps forward almost taunting him. Her stance is firmly planted as she stares up at him.

With a menacing tone he roars, "Damn it Bella! Answer me!"

Not speaking a word she brushes past his shoulder and stomps over to open the front door. Pointing outside she pops her chin up and nods for Jacob to leave.

As he advances towards her, he proceeds to complain, "I don't get you! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Are you that stupid? Have you lost your mind completely?" By this time his chest is directly in front of her face as he continues to stalk her backwards.

If he so much as touches her I will throw him out of this house myself. He may be upset with her, I understand, but no one is to ever treat Bella that way. No one! I crouch in a defensive position preparing to leap at a moments notice. My skin crawls, my hair stands on end, as my muscles await permission to pounce.

She seems to be calm and stands her ground. I gotta give it to her she's brave. Jacob begins to tremble, trying to prevent himself from turning, as she challenges him by stepping forward. I can't believe she's not afraid of him. He could phase at any moment and take her out in the process, simply by accident.

She thrust her finger forcefully as she points towards the open door. She closes her eyes and curtly nods again. This time he hunches in defeat and leaves. Leaping off the front porch he phases in mid-air and bounds off into the forest.

Bella slams the front door and storms back over to the space I occupied just moments ago. Running her fingers along the wall and the shelf I was perched on she sighs. "I'm losing my mind."

Reaching for her buzzing phone she answers, "Yes, I'm on my way." She closed her phone and placed it in her hip pocket. Walking towards the side door, she paused for a moment to glance back at the empty space. Briefly she pondered for a second then proceeded to retreat out to the garage.

Dashing out my window and grabbing onto the tree I notice Jacob's right. The cloud cover is sever and I can detect the pungent aroma of the storm approaching. It's going to be a fierce one.

Inside the garage an engine rumbles to life. Once the door lifts she emerges in a sapphire blue 1969 Camaro SS with silver racing stripes. Well it's a lot better than that retched truck she's been driving.

Trailing not far behind I follow her. She veers left heading towards La Push. I hope the agreement between Sam and I is still valid. Forging across the treaty line I'm greeted by two large wolves, Jacob and Seth I presume.

I can hear there mental chatter as they debate and discuss how close they should get to the production set. Slowing to a stop they look at each other and then back at me. Bolting behind the bushes informing me they are gonna phase for ease of communication.

They dash back into view moments later each clad in only a pair of cutoff denim shorts. Hum…must be a wolf thing? Noting the scowl decorating Jacob's face I'm immediately reminded of his little temper tantrum he had with Bella.

"Jacob. Do you wanna tell me what in the hell you were doing barging in on Bella? I'm sorry but I won't step aside and allow her to be spoken to in such a hatred manner. I don't care what she did or didn't do. Nothing gives you the right to push her around."

"Oh, I'm sorry I think you must've forgotten whose territory your own now."

He begins to violently approach me as Seth jumps in between us. His voice smooth and calm as he addresses us, "Now, let's not forget why we're here. If you two wanna settle your differences do it on mutual ground and not while we're trying to keep Bella safe. Jake, don't push me. I can get Sam to allow someone else to help us if you can't keep your bias opinion to yourself."

Jacob rolls his eyes and backs down. Purposefully he continues to mindfully assault me. Widening to a bold stance I block out his little rant. Using all my abilities, I focus on the area that surrounds me.

We are in the middle of the forest and commotion can be heard about mile away. I can hear what I presume is the director. "Bella we need you to go see Sally and let her finish your makeup, then over to George who has your dress, and before you return make sure Steven has your hair pulled up away from your face."

The three of us take a defensive stance and start to discuss our options. The director catches my attention. He's thinking about the different angles and shots he wants to get as he wanders around the grounds. Verbally he announces, "Okay people we don't have a lot of time so we need to get this right. The storm is approaching and we have to get the jump shot in one take. We don't have enough time for a do over."

Softly speaking Seth states that Sam only granted them permission to film on top of the cliffs. They won't be moving around very much. We decide that Jacob should be hidden close to the beach because if Bella spots him it would only fuel her anger. Seth will be waiting on the beach with a few of the stunt men. Sam gave them permission to film only if they are escorted by someone at all times. Should Bella ask this will provide a reason for Seth being on set.

I will make my presence unknown by sliding down the other side of the cliff and into the water just before Bella jumps. If we time it right I will be able to see her plunge into the water and asses the situation.

If danger presents itself I can get Bella safely to Seth. Thankfully, I take note that Sam and the director have an ambulance standing by as well as, Dr. Crowe, the reservations medicine man.

A very annoyed Jacob stammers off to find a hiding place. He's lucky to even be here. Seth smiles brightly and clasps my shoulder. Flinching from his touch, I cock one eyebrow as I glare at him. He simply chuckles. "Edward man I know you don't know me but Bella's like my sister. If you make her happy, then so be it. I'm glad you are here."

Kindness and friendship are the only two things I can detect from his thoughts. His actions are very sincere. Relaxing my posture I respond, "Thanks Seth. I'm glad Bella has friends with thoughts that are as pure and gentle as yours."

He just grins and replies, "I know Jacob can be a little hot headed. Please don't judge him too hard based on his actions. I know he'd never let any harm come to her. He just wants to protect her. He has his own unique way of showing it." Laughing out loud he continues, "They have their own understanding of one another. She doesn't take crap from him."

I nod my head in understanding and quietly state. "I'm realizing Jacob has been here for her when I couldn't be. It's my fault he's had to take care of her. I'm just grateful someone has been there for her. I have to learn how to live with the consequences of my actions."

Shrugging his shoulders Seth turns to go introduce himself to the director. Briefly he looks over at me and thoughtfully adds, "I understand why you left. I don't have to like it but I understand. I just thought you should know."

I mumble a quiet thank you as I allow my senses to seek out Bella's location. Facing towards the east I follow her scent. Scaling the trees I find her being unhappily prepped as they arrange her hair. It's pulled up on both sides and falls in curls down her back.

Oh, how I long to run my fingers through that hair. Tiny straps wrap over her shoulders as her low cut gown reveals a perfect view of her collar bone. Her silky smooth skin stands out in contrast as it's clothed in a long flowing blood red satin dress. After her stylist is finished with her hair, he wraps a long matching see through scarf around Bella's neck. It flows beautifully behind her in the breeze.

Jacob's whiny but thoughtfully alerts me of his whereabouts. Seth mentally says that the director's ready to start and he's going to go wait on the beach. He then notes with a humorous tone, "Bella didn't tell me to stay away so I will be in full view when she comes ashore."

Smirking to myself I come to the conclusion that I'm beginning to like Seth. While mounting the next tree I proceed to keep an eye on Bella as she listens to the director's instructions.

She walks over to a small opening in the forest and finds purchase on a fallen tree. After announcing quiet on the set, the camera begins to roll. Faintly a deep haunting oboe echoes before it's accompanied by gloomy cellos and sad violins.

Dark and mysterious music fills the air as Bella awaits her cue. Closing her eyes; a painful expression graces her features as she parts her lips to sing.

"**Louder… louder the voices in my head, Whispers taunting all the things you said…Faster the days go by and I'm still…Stuck in this moment of wanting you here. Time in the blink of an eye…You held my hand you held me tight…Now you're gone and I'm still crying…**

**Shocked and broken I'm… dying…inside."**

Leaving the fallen tree she slowly makes her way onto a beaten path. She stops placing her back against the large tree. Throwing her hands in the air her appearance becomes maddening. The music grows steadily in pace and it reminds me of something you'd hear in a suspense film. Grabbing the bark she paces around the tree as if she's playing hide and go seek. She's searching for someone.

"**Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me here on my own.**

**Speak to me be near me…I can't survive unless I know you're with me."**

Slowly the sound begins to creep as she starts searching behind every thing she comes in contact with.

"**Shadows linger only to my eye…I see you I feel you don't leave my side…It's not fair… Just when I found my world…You took it…You broke me…You tore out my heart."**

The music begins to escalate as Bella picks up her pace and jogs still glancing in all directions. The storm is brewing overhead and creates murky shadows in the background.

"**I miss you. You hurt me you left without a smile…Mistaken your sadness was hiding inside…Now all that's left are the pieces to find. The mystery you kept the soul behind a disguise!"**

Running as if she's being chased she sings with a vengeance. Knowing where she's headed I swiftly bolt off and descend the side of the cliff. Darting to the corner, I gaze up at her as the anger in her voice lifts through the air.

"**Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me here on my own.**

**Speak to me be near me…I can't survive unless I know you're with me."**

Preparing myself I calculate from where she's standing. As soon as I see her feet leave the ground I'll be within seconds from where she'll plummet into the water.

The demanding waves are raging below as the music calms into the background. She's staring over the edge. The wind rushing all around her as fear, rage, and doubt become evident in her whispered vocals.

"**Why did you go? ... All these questions run through my mind…I wish I could feel at all…Don't wanna be numb!...I'm starting to fall!"**

My breath catches as I notice her feet leap over the edge. Instantly I dive under the water and rapidly swim with in a few feet of where she appears. Panic sets upon her face as she begins to fight. The rapid waves toss her around. Her dress tangles and wraps around her body preventing her from being able to swim. I'm not sure she was able to get a good breath before entering the water.

In a flash I'm at her side. My outstretched hand is torn away as the forceful under tow drags Bella away from me. Swimming with all my might I reach out and lock my arms around her waist.

She becomes instantly still, no longer fighting, no longer moving. She just stares at me. _No, come on Bella baby don't give up now. Come on hold your breath._ _Give me just a few more seconds._ Bubbles begin to escape her lips as I rapidly thrust her to the surface. Seth's arms cradle her as soon as she emerges.

Seth rushes ashore, carrying her unresponsive body to the paramedics. I can hear her weak heart beat. Her ability to think and move seems to be clouded due to the drastic conditions. She appears to be in shock or maybe in the beginning stages of hypothermia. _What was she thinking? This water feels cold even to me._

Pumping water from her lungs the paramedics and Dr. Crowe rapidly begin assessing her condition. Examining her through Seth's eyes, time stands still as I gaze at her pale features. Due to the frigid water her body's temperature has dropped. Her once pink lips have taken on a bluish tint.

I slam my back against the facing of the cliff, grabbing my hair I sob uncontrollably. Using Seth's thoughts I try get a grip on the severity of the situation. I'm utterly gasping for air even though I don't need it.

Expected to be there for her, I was supposed to save her. This was my responsibility to keep this from happening. How could I fail her again?

"Edward" her voice is muffled as she strains to speak.

Looking up the vision before me is the greatest thing I have ever seen. Seth has a coughing Bella propped up on a gurney as the paramedics are take her vitals. Dr. Crowe drapes a heavy blanket over her fragile body.

My heart shatters as I listen to her trying to vocalize something. Forcing herself to stay awake she looks over. In a raspy voice she demands, "Seth, Why did you pull me out? I was with him." Unconsciousness consumes her as her exhausted body drifts to sleep.

Hearing her declaration I crumble a huge piece of the cliff in my hands. In that very moment I make a vow to myself. The sun will not rise without her knowing she's never going to be alone again. I don't give a damn about what Jacob Black thinks.

I come to the conclusion that she almost died right here before my very eyes. Fear sets in as I face the possibility that death could've claimed her. She would've died thinking she was alone and unloved.

I gaze at her motionless form and silently promise to make sure she knows how much she is loved every moment for the rest of eternity. Never will I ever want to be without her by my side. Forever, I will settle for nothing short of forever. What ever her heart desires she shall have.

Coming to terms with my new found determination I scale up the side of the cliff. Seth's thoughts interrupt my internal heartfelt lecture. "Edward, Dr. Crowe has cleared her. He's given her a mild sedative to make sure her body is able to recuperate. I've been instructed to escort Bella home. I'm returning her to your house. Jacob's really pissed and Sam's sent him to cool off. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. She's gonna need you."

**

* * *

**

Click on my profile to see a photo of Bella's Camaro. I've also posted a photo of Bella wearing her red dress, caught in the storm, in the middle of the forest while shooting the video. Leave me some love.

**~bellabee66~**


	9. Doctor's Orders

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: See footnotes at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Doctor's Orders

**EPOV**

Within minutes I'm pacing the floor in my kitchen. Needing to talk to Alice I pick up the phone and wait for her to answer. "Edward, don't panic she's gonna be fine. Place several blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. Make sure to keep a fire going at all times." She pauses for a breath and calmly proceeds to give me more directions.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I carry on to listening to her. "Edward, you're going to have to give her a really hot bath. I know how you feel about this and I've already seen that you will be just fine. Don't worry about the water being too hot because the coolness of your body will help regulate the temperature for her."

Gaping at what she's just said I snap, "Alice I can't do that. What if I can't control myself? I'm struggling as it is. I've not been near her in months. It's as if I'm smelling her again for the first time."

Before I can argue with her any further she cuts me off shouting, "Now you listen to me Edward Cullen! This is my best friend and future sister we are talking about here. You will man up and take care of her. You are all she has right now. You dear brother are the only one who can do this. Bella needs you."

My mind registers those words, Bella needs you. Instantly my body jerks into survival mode.

Alice continues to ramble, "Now pay attention. You're gonna have to get into the tub with her. She'll still be sedated so don't leave her side. She's gonna need dry clothes. You will find everything you'll need in the dresser on the left inside my closet. There's a brush and hairdryer in my vanity. I suggest you gather everything you need before Seth arrives. He'll be there in ten minutes. While you are caring for Bella, Seth will need to make a trip to the store and get her some food. She's going to want pancakes and a grilled cheese when she wakes."

After thanking my sister I stride over and start a fire. Moving the furniture aside I rush up the stairs to retrieve a mattress, several blankets and a few pillows. I want to make her as comfortable as possible.

I place the mattress in front of the fire and proceed to make a makeshift bed. Layering it with blankets then I toss a pile of fresh pillows on top. After I've folded back the top three layers I hasten back up the stairs to Alice's room.

Entering her closet I inspect the entire contents of her dresser. Bella needs comfort; I need to dress her in layers. I choose a set of soft dark gray cashmere drawstring pants, I choose to pair them with a long sleeve blue undershirt and a light gray tee shirt inked in matching blue flowers running along the side. Next, I grab the first pair of blue socks I can find.

Carefully and selectively I rummage through the top two drawers. Trying to make it as easy as possible on myself I skip over all Alice's lacey under garments. I don't need any distractions. This is going to difficult enough without me having to place any kind of silk, satin or lace on her body.

_Uh, I have to readjust myself at the thought of…No, not gonna go there_ _Edward._ Ah yes, bingo simple cotton. I stumble upon a black bra enhanced with white polka dots attached to matching boy briefs, polka dots innocent enough.

Promptly with clothes in hand, I sift through the vanity. After retrieving a couple different brushes and selecting a hair dryer I exit the room.

Upon entering my bathroom I place the articles on the counter. Running around I gather the remainder necessities for Bella's bath. I take the larger towels and prepare a pallet on the floor in front of the tub. Then I stack several more off to the side. You can never have too many towels.

Bella's Camaro approaches and I quickly rush back downstairs. I can hear Seth mentally going over Dr. Crowe's orders as he pulls into the garage.

I open the door and greet him as he hands me her keys. He carries Bella inside. She's draped in light blue hospital blankets and her wet hair is tucked under some sort of beanie hat. Without looking I shove her keys into my pocket. I invite Seth to follow me upstairs.

Walking ahead I ignore him as he rattles off the doctor's instructions. Meaning him no disrespect, he doesn't know I hold two medical degrees. Not to mention the fact Carlisle is one of the world's greatest physicians.

However, at this point I have bigger issues to worry about. Like keeping my mind focused on anything but the amazing scent of Bella's blood. The monster within is trying to claw and scratch its way up the back of my throat. I inhale and do my best to push him away.

Escorting Seth into my room I motion for him to place her on the black leather sofa. "Do you mind sitting with her for one more moment while I run her bath?"

Seth politely replies, "Not at all man, whatever you need." He strides over to the sofa and takes a seat with Bella still cradled like a child in his arms. Normally this would disturb me seeing her in another mans arms. It's not easy for me now. However, his thoughts are nothing more that brotherly concern. Again, I'm silently thankful that she has someone with a kind heart.

I make my way to the bathroom. Reaching over I insert the plug into the bottom of the tub. After making sure it's secure, I turn the water on. As soon as the water begins to fill I walk back into my bedroom and speak with Seth.

"Did Dr. Crowe say how long she will be sedated?"

"Yea, she should start waking up in about four hours. My guess is about eight o'clock tonight. If she's not awake by ten he suggests we call him. Here's his number." He reaches into his shirt pocket, pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to me.

Nodding my head I quietly mutter thanks as I take the paper and place it into my pocket. "Um, are you gonna stay?"

Seth replies, "I promised Sam I would help you take care of her. So like I said whatever you need man. It could've been a lot worse if you hadn't been there. I'm grateful."

Sarcastically I laugh, "I'm the reason she put herself in that position to begin with."

"Don't beat yourself up too bad. If you hadn't been in the water we may have never found her. Those waves were vicious, and add in the fact she was tangled up? She really could've died. In my opinion you saved her life."

Rubbing the back of my neck I mention, "I wouldn't go that far. Look at her she looks like death."

"Well, I'm glad she's just getting some sleep. Dr. Crowe thinks that she probably would've been okay if her body wasn't malnourished, sleep deprived, and stressed. Being so weak already it just couldn't handle the drop in temperature. Her body's been begging for rest for a long time. That's part of the reason he sedated her." Seth set thoughtful for a minute.

He glances at me and asks, "Are you gonna be ok with this? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here. I'm not gonna bathe her."

Mentally battering himself with such a question I realized what he was really asking. "Yea, Seth I can do this. Seeing her like this makes my body shy away from anything that would harm her. She's my everything and she needs me now. I have never been in more control of that part of my nature than right now."

I stride back to check on Bella's bath. The tub's completely filled so I turn the water off. Rounding the door towards Seth I ask, "Can you take Bella's car down to the store and get some food? Alice mentioned she's going to want pancakes and a grilled cheese when she wakes."

"Sure thing, I'll be glad too." Softly he maneuvers Bella so she's lying on the sofa cuddled in her blankets.

Reaching into my wallet I retrieve a couple hundreds and hand them to him. "Get whatever you think she'll need. Oh, here you will need her keys."

As I pull them from my pants pocket I notice something that almost knocks me off my feet. Holding her keys in the palm of my hand, my mouth drops open. I'm having trouble finding my words. Still gaping I stare wide eyed attempting to ask, "Um...Uh…Seth, Are these Bella's keys? What is this?"

Unable to blink I continue to stare at the charm attached to the key ring in the palm of my hand. A light, pale baby blue pacifier dangles from ring that holds her keys. _What is this? This can't be. Is she pregnant? _

Seth shrugs his shoulders and states, "Your guess is as good as mine. I noticed it when I pulled them from her bag. I have no idea where she got it or why she has it. I'm sure it's not what we think it is. She's not even looked at anyone let along do anything else."

Taking the offending thing out of my palm, he says, "Don't read too much into it Edward. I really think she will have her own reasons."

Still stunned I shake my head at the thought of her being pregnant with someone else's child. Tension grips my muscles and my body cringes at the thought of another man touching her that way, making love to her.

Seth snaps me from my internal barrage. "Edward! Hey! I'm gonna head out. Don't let it get to you."

"Hum? Yeah, I guess I'm going to get started." Gently I exhale, bending down I take Bella into my arms. Trying not to jostle her too much I ease one hand under her knees and the other hand behind her back. As soon as my fingers caress her body her heart rate elevates. A smile adorns my face.

**

* * *

**

Photo's of the outfit Edward picks out for Bella is posted on my profile. I also posted a photo of Bella's very important keychain.

**Please note Bella's keychain is an important clue to remember for future chapters. Ok now click on the little green button and let me know what you're really thinking. ****~bellabee66~**


	10. Kiss the Rain

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: The wait is over. Time has finally come for both Bella and Edward to face each other. I know it's been a long time coming but I hope it's worth it. Please enjoy. Lemons are coming soon.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Kiss the Rain

**EPOV**

Bella grunts as I stand trying to keep her from resting on my cold form. "Edward." She mutters. My body instantly becomes hesitant, freezing in place.

Seth laughs out loud, "She's been talking ever since we left the beach. I guess some things never change. I'll be back soon."

I agree with him as I chuckle under my breath, because I'm thrilled that her body still responds to me. She's definitely lost some weight. But she still feels oh so good in my arms. She's safe right where she belongs.

Taking my time I lay Bella tenderly on the chaise, being careful to keep her covered. You can do this Edward. Being a gentleman I replace my clothes with a simple pair of swimming trunks.

Timidly I remove her hat as her damp tangled hair splays all around her face. Trying to control my breathing I welcome the burning in my throat that seems to be registering somewhere in the back of my mind.

Releasing a long exhale I pull her blankets off and let them fall to the floor. Lightly pulling her forward just enough I proceed to unzip the wretched dress. Lifting her vertically I slowly push the straps off her shoulders and pull them down her arms. With the straps released the fabric pools at her feet in the floor.

Bella needs you Edward focus. Closing my eyes I pull her bare chest flush with mine. She's instantly showered with goose bumps. Her warmth consumes me as sparks ignite every inch of my body. Clamping my jaws and locking them tight, I use one of my hands to push her white panties from her hips. Within seconds they glide down her legs and fall to the floor.

Here she is completely bare before me. Forcing my eyes to open and my arms to operate, I cradle her close to me and calmly step into the bathtub. Breathing heavily I allow myself to look at her. She's absolutely exquisite in every way. Her curves and features are more than perfect. She's everything I ever thought I would want and more.

She begins to stir as I submerge our bodies into the hot water. "Edward, No. Don't leave me." Frowning, I settle her body in between my legs. Then I pull her back against my chest. Moving her slightly onto my right shoulder, I gaze upon her face.

Reaching across our bodies I gently push her hair away from her face. Leaning close to her ear I whisper, "Its ok Bella. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You are safe."

I draw her as close to me as possible. Allowing my lips to graze her earlobe as I whisper, "Oh, Love I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault. I promise, I vow with everything within me that I will make this up to you. I love you so much. My entire body aches when we're apart."

Squirting some of her favorite body wash on the squishy poof, I begin to wash her body. "Love, I need you. I can't live without you. I refuse to exist without you any longer." Rubbing the poof over each arm and I lean her forward as my left arm cradles her chest. This gives me access to wash her perfect back.

Tearlessly crying I allow my fingers to linger up her spine and cup the base of her neck. Lowering her down I watch the water wash the soap from her skin. Swallowing violently I begin to notice there are other desires that are making themselves known. My draw to her blood is nothing compared for what I am feeling for her body in this very moment. Peering over her, I allow my lips to grace her cheek.

I move along washing her right leg and then her left. Her chest, her perfectly round breasts are taunting me as I clench the poof and pull it across her body. "Edward, I need you." she whimpers. Lifting the water to rinse her chest I lower my lips and repeat my promise never to leave her.

Slightly raising her up I grab her strawberry shampoo and pour it into my palm. My mouth twitches into a huge smile, because this is something I have always longed to do. Coating her scalp I run the bubbly foam through her hair. Washing and massaging I push the soap all around until it forms a lathery foam that covers her entire head.

Rolling my body to the side I support her with my arm. Lowering her into the water I use my other hand to work all the shampoo away from her. Once her hair is soap free I tug her back into my awaiting embrace.

I lift us both out of the water holding her bridal style. I try my best not to notice the water droplets rolling off her body. Her soft, supple skin closing my eyes I moan out loud.

Stepping on to the awaiting towels I lower us to a seated position on the floor. Laying her tenderly on her back I drape a towel over her tempting body. Before I pat the rest of her body dry I secure her hair into a toweling twist.

In order to keep her warm I tuck the hospital blankets around her. Gently I pick her up and place her back onto the chaise. She begins to stir and mutter softly but as soon as I begin to hum her lullaby she calms.

After drying my own body I brush my teeth. Wanting to lay by Bella I decided to dress for comfort as well. I push my legs into my black boxer briefs before stepping into a pair of black drawstring cotton sweatpants. Scrubbing a towel through my hair, I attempt at no avail to tame my tresses. After giving up on my hair I pull on my favorite gray silver surfer tee shirt.

Bella continues to sleep restfully in the chair while I comb and dry her hair. After making sure her hair is completely dry I remove the blankets. Chills roll over her skin. Hurrying as fast as I can without disturbing, I begin to dress her. First I slip her socks on to cover her delicate feet. Then while clenching my teeth I glide her polka dot boy briefs into place. Next, I slide her matching bra over her arms and snap the clasp.

I reach behind me and grab her outfit. When I twist back into place I exhale loudly, shake my head and roll my eyes. Only Bella can make something as simple as cotton polka dot underwear sexy. Pushing her legs into her gray pants I pull them up and tie them into place. Positioning her arms through the holes of the long sleeve shirt I tug it on. Topping it off with her light gray tee, I make sure everything is straight.

I lean over and lightly brush my lips against her forehead. A static pulse races from my lips all the way down to the tips of my toes. How I have missed the electric pulse that she courses through my body.

I lift her into my arms and carry her swiftly down the stairs. As I situate her onto the mattress by the fire she stirs and her breathing rises. Grabbing for me murmurs, "Don't leave me."

Touching her face I speak softly, "I'm right here. You can sleep. It's ok Love your safe." She rolls over and tucks her hand under the pillow. Knowing it won't be long before she wakes I make sure there's plenty of wood for the fire. Stacking logs from the side deck I notice it's twilight as the rain begins to fall.

As I close the door I hear Seth approaching the driveway. Dashing over I open the garage and prepare to help carry the groceries in. A few moments later Seth shuts the engine off and pops the trunk. He appears with arms full of brown bags.

He nods his head towards Bella. "You go take care of her. I can do this. It's not rocket science." Smiling at him I turn and walk back over to the fireplace. After dimming the lights I settle down beside Bella. For some reason I can't bring myself to lay down beside her just yet. The possibility of rejection is ever present in mind.

Behind me Seth whispers, "I'm going to go check in with Sam and get a report on Jake. My number's on the receipt. Please call me if you need anything or if she wakes before I get back."

I peer over my shoulder with a confused look on my face and ask, "Seth, do you know how to make a pancake or a grill cheese?"

Seth's body is shaking with laughter. He rolls his eyes and nods. In between giggles he says, "Just call me if she wakes." He turns to leave as he calls out, "Her keys are on the counter."

"Ok. Thanks for everything Seth." He waves goodbye and disappears outside. Bella begins to toss restlessly around and groan. Twisting and turning she cries out. I take her into my arms and whisper reassurance of her safety.

Bella pulls away and I know she will be waking up any minute. What's she going to think when she sees me? A thousand unanswered questions play over in my mind as I watch the light from the flame dance across her face.

I allow myself to run my fingers through her hair, to grace her face with my hand, to worship her. Leaning over to her neck I inhale and ravish myself in her scent. I know this may be my last chance to do so. There's no guarantee when she wakes that she will even want to talk to me. She's been through so much pain.

"Edward!" Bella screams as she grips the blankets. Placing my hands on the sides of her face I remind her that she's not alone. "Love, I'm right here. You are not alone. You are safe."

She opens her big warm chocolate brown eyes. Gazing at me with my hands still resting upon her face she smirks. Shaking her head she turns away. Exhaling I close my eyes and rub my hands through my hair.

With her back facing me she speaks,"You are the one who left. I don't understand why you can't just stay away?"

Confused I simply whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you can't stay away and all you have to say is sorry?"

"What do you want me to say?" This is so not how I was hoping this would go. She wouldn't even look at me. "Bella?"

"Oh, so you're actually saying my name now?" She throws the covers off and leaps to her feet. Her face is disturbed and tears begin to trail down her cheeks. "You want to know what I want."

Silently I wait for her to finish, because I know she's not done. "I want for once in your entire life for you to keep your promise to me and GO AWAY!"

"Bella I…" She cuts me off before I can say another word.

"You can't do this to me. You just can't. It hurts too much and I'm not sure how much more I can take." She looks as if she's lost as she wanders around the room. "You know what I've had enough. No more, just leave."

Opening my lips to speak she shushes me and repeats. "No MORE!"

Not wanting to anger her any further I look down at the floor. May be I can go find Seth and he can come stay with her? I muster a quiet "I love you." I can't even bring myself to look at her. Being a coward I can't face the hurt that's taken up residence upon face.

I turn away from her and make my way over to the front door. Slowly twisting the doorknob I pull it open and walk out the door. Step by step I move away from the reason of my existence.

My heart pulls, screaming and yelling for me to go back and make her understand. Almost to the driveway I grab my hair and growl in frustration. The rains drizzling down and I can't find it in myself to care.

My steps halt of their own accord when I hear Bella's feet hit the front porch.

Her voice calls out, "Edward!"

During the next breath I freeze where I stand. Unmoving, I can't bring myself to turn and face her. The last thing I want to see is her hatred pointed at me. Apart of me is a little upset with the fact she won't even listen to what I have to say.

I don't have to hear her footsteps because I can feel her coming closer.

She drops her voice and calls out again, "EDWARD!"

Spinning without moving an inch from where I stand I notice she's within an arms reach. "Bella what are you doing out here? It's raining and you are still recovering. Go inside and stay warm."

"You see that's where you confuse me. That's what you want me to think."

She stalks closer to me as her shoeless feet become soaked with each step. "You do this to me every time. I see you. You talk and convince me that you still care about me. That you still love me."

She steps even closer. My nostrils flare as the rain enhances her scent and it overwhelms me as I begin to think this is the last time I will ever be able to smell her.

Bella strides until she reaches about a foot away from me. "I always get this close. Just this close. Then I reach up to touch you and my finger slip right through. Do you think I can handle watching you walk away? Fade away over and over as if one time wasn't enough?"

_Oh, great she's seen me the entire time I've been here? I didn't think she'd be this upset about me not telling her when I got here. _

She props her hands on her hips and glares at me. _You know what I don't care. I refuse to jeopardize her health. If she's gonna be pissed then she's gonna be pissed regardless of what I say._

A rumble slips through my clenched teeth as my voice takes on a tone of authority, "Bella you need to turn around and go back into the house. You are very sick and I won't have you coming down with a relapse because you're out here in the cold yelling at me. No go back into the house. I will call Seth and he can stay with you if you don't want me here."

Shaking her head she retorts,"You can't tell me what to do any longer. Your not even real. This is all just one big dream."

"Are you kidding me? Not real, You think I'm not real?" Scowling at her I wait for her to speak.

She thinks for a second then snaps, "No. You are not real. I know this for a fact because every time I wake up you're gone. This will be just like every other dream. I always get this close to you and then you fade away and I will be tossed back to reality where I am forced to live my life without you."

She doesn't think I am real. She thinks I'm a dream. What will she do when she discovers I'm not a dream? There's only one way to find out.

"Bella, would you like for me to show you just how real I am?"

I take a small step towards her. Her heartbeat reacts and I just smile. She stands in the same position with her hands still planted on her hips. Raindrops dance in her hair, as her clothes begin to form to her body from the wetness.

Without resisting I take her in, her heavenly aroma, dark wet hair that cascades over her shoulders, and her deep warm brown eyes. I could spend everyday of my life getting lost in those eyes. Taking another step towards her I notice she is unmoving.

_No more resisting, Edward just let yourself fell what you are feeling for once in your life! Nothing else matters._

I look deep into her eyes as I gradually cup her face with my right hand. My left hand locates the small of her back as I pull her against my chest. She doesn't resist. Keeping my gaze locked with hers I lower my face ever so slowly giving her plenty of time to pull away.

Hesitantly, I brush my lips across hers in the softest most erotic kiss I've ever experienced. She's still not moving. Opening my mouth slightly I capture her bottom lip in between mine. Moaning loudly I taste her spark as I touch her skin. Feeling her breathe out I inhale to her in. We never part as our lips begin to lightly move with the soft rhythm of the rain.

Finally she relaxes and gives into my touch. Closing her eyes she picks up her right hand and cautiously runs it through my hair. Clenching it in her hand she moves her left hand and places at around the back of my neck.

Realization sets across her features as she pulls me towards her. She tightens her hold on me, gripping as if she's afraid to let go. Groaning out loud she opens up and gives herself to me. Passionately kissing me with everything she has.

Her silky hair tangles around my fingers as I pull her closer. My lips open wider allowing her access. Shockingly a jolt rips through me as her tongue connects with mine. Electricity pulses all around us as I taste the falling raindrops mixed with the essence of Bella.

For once I drop my guard and allow myself to get lost in the moment.

Without breaking our connection my left hand leaves her back, trails across her hips, down the side of her leg and cradles her knees. Sweeping her into my arms, I keep my lips attached to hers as if our lives depend on it. Stepping with purpose I make my way back into the house with the love of my life in my arms.

Jacob's bull shit, the other vampire, music video, her jump, and the keychain can all be dealt with tomorrow. Right now all that matters is this moment.

With everything I am and all I will ever want is wrapped into this moment…into this kiss. Everything else is secondary and the world simply fades away…for now.

**

* * *

**

Tomorrow…Tomorrow…Tomorrow is only a day away. Well come on tell me what you really think. Was it worth the wait?

**~bellabee66~**

**P.S. I have photos of Edward's comfy outfit and swimming trunks posted on my profile. **


	11. Recovery

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: See you at the bottom. Oh, I've posted more photos of Bella outfit that almost renders Edward speechless.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Recovery

**EPOV**

Upon entering the house, I waltz right pass the fireplace and slowly walk up the stairs. I can feel Bella's body tremble in my embrace. I head straight towards the bathroom. My lips slowly move to her chin as she tilts her head back. Being ever so gentle I place her onto the bathroom counter.

I use my thigh to step in between her legs. My body tenses as I feel her warm, soft skin on the palms of my hands. I pull her swollen lips back to mine.

"Oh, Edward." She groans. "You are really here?"

"Yes, my love. I'm really here." I whisper as I draw my nose across her cheek and down her throat inhaling her fascinating scent. Her body shutters under my touch as I'm instantly reminded that she's still recuperating.

Catching my breath, with my hands still framing her face, I open my eyes and lean back. She's so pale; her puffy lips are still bluish in color and her body's shivering. My thoughts begin to spring into action as I trying to shove my body's reactions down. Bella's health has to be my number one priority.

_Come on Edward. Focus man. She needs to elevate her body temperature. Man up and help her. You were capable of doing this just a few hours ago. Oh, how well her naked body fit so perfectly in my arms and the way her perfect round…NOW IS NOT THE TIME!! _

I lean over a place a kiss on her forehead. I let my hands spread wide on top of her legs. Easily I wrap my fingers around the cheeks of her thighs and lift; raising her off the counter and allow her feet to touch the floor.

Her body sways slightly as she grips the countertop for support. _Dazzled? No you idiot she's sick._ Shaking my head at my own internal banter; I pick her up and place on back onto the chaise. _Oh, I shouldn't have done that. _Images of her lying there before flash into my mind and my body immediately responds.

Trying to hide my predicament I bend down squatting eye level with her. She's just staring, gazing at me as if she's still expecting me to fade away. Cautiously, I whispered, "Bella." Her eyes flashes wide and her pulse begins to flow a bit faster. "Bella, Love speak to me." I reach over and tuck her hair behind her ear. "Please." I plead with her." I need to hear your voice."

Hesitantly, she spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her. "You're really here?"

Smiling I reach for her face as I lean in barely gracing her nose. "Yes. I'm really here. Now, we need to get you into another warm bath. I need you to stay focused and awake for me. Can you do that?"

Her lips curved up into a small smirk as she slowly nodded her head.

"Ok. I'm gonna go right over there and turn the water on. Please stay here. Don't try to get up. You haven't eaten and I don't want you to get dizzy."

Ever so slowly she nodded her head again. I never took my eyes off her as I stood up, took two steps over to the tub, and adjusted the water appropriately.

Again, watching her lay there staring at me intently was causing this amazing tingling sensation to pulsate through out my entire body. This was never an issue between us before. It's like the desire for her blood has completely vanished and all that's left is the desire for her.

From the closet next to the sink I retrieved a hair tie and several large towels. Breathing deeply I strolled back across the space. I tossed the towels over the chair arm and helped her sit up. I gather her silky hair into my hands, twist it up, and secure it into place on top of her head.

She stares deep into my eyes and without question crosses her arms in front of her to remove her shirts. Immediately, I grab a towel; jerked it up to give her some privacy.

As I stare at my feet I notice her sweatpants drop to the floor. She nudges them to the side as she drapes the fabric around her like a blanket.

She attempts to stand and rocks backwards. My arms catch her before she can even grab the chair. My fingers wrap around her waist and pull her back into my embrace. _Uh… her skin is so soft and smooth._

"Easy there. You're going to need some help." I breathe into her hair, "Bella I really don't see any other way around this." Moving my lips to sweep across her ear I sighed,"If you will give me a second I will get some swimming trunks."

Her voice spoke loudly in the quiet, "No. Don't go! Please help me. I'm getting dizzy." Her eyes are beginning to droop slightly.

Evaluating her condition I realize her body isn't changing any at all. So I swiftly elevate her up, into my arms, glare down at her with my brows furrowed and seriously ask, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." She breaths out as she brushes my hair off my forehead. "Can you do this? I don't want to make things more difficult for you." She pauses briefly to stifle a yawn. "You look so thirsty." The pads of her thumb slowly sweeps under my eye and she cups my cheek into her palm.

_Typical Bella never concerned about herself. _"Bella that's not really high on my priority list right now." I've noticed her blood's not pumping as fast as it was outside. She's been running purely on adrenaline. Now that she's had a moment to calm down her body's completely exhausted.

I let the weight of my head fall into her hand. A shiver rips through her body as I carry her over towards the tub. Helping to keep her steady my hands clasp over her shoulders as her feet hit the wooden platform that surrounds the tub.

I can hear her heartbeat increase as she gazes into my eyes. I keep my hands firmly over her shoulders and close my eyes as I hear the fabric of the towel as it pools to the floor.

"Edward." Her sweet voice gently calls out my name.

Glancing at her I and relaxed my stance as a huge lopsided grin graces my lips. There she stands before me clad only in her black and white polka dot bra with matching panties. Her bra straps are tucked in so it appeared as if it's strapless.

I take both her hands in mine and help her ease into the water. She reaches over and turns the water off. I rolled up a towel for her to lean her head on as her shoulders sink beneath the water. The air around us is moist and clammy from the heat waves rolling to the surface.

As she closes her eyes, I quietly lower myself beside the tub. I allow my eyes to roam over her body. For some reason they want to linger on her stomach. There's a stillness that surrounds us. Her breathing begins to slow down slightly.

The hushed tone of her voice breaks through our silence. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"Well, hum…What do you remember?"

"I remember jumping and…" Suddenly she stopped. I caught a glimpse of her face. Her lips created a grim line under her scrunched up nose as her clenched eye lids were clamped shut. She appeared as if she was afraid of something.

With a firm loving tone I ask, "And what else?"

A tear trickles down her cheek as she finishes. "I remember fighting my dress, the waves, and." Tilting her head to the side she opened her eyes to peer at me. Taking a deep she sighed. "I remember not wanting to fight anymore."

Another tear escapes and trails down her face. Reaching up using the back of my knuckle I wipe it away. She closes off my view of her soul as she shuts her eyes once again. _I hate it when she does that. I can't see her real emotions. I can't see her at all. _

"Bella, Open your eyes." I demanded. "Look at me." Slowly she complies as more tears begin to fall.

My piercing eyes held hers as I pleaded. "Please tell me." "Why didn't you fight?" Narrowing my eyes I sighed softly. "You. Bella. You just gave up!" Shaking my head, I released a deep breath as I continued. "What would ever persuade you to quit?"

Her haunting eyes intensified as she breathed out heavily, "You."

Confused, my eyes flashed wide as my jaw dropped open. "What?"

She simply stated, "I saw you, felt your arms and that's where I wanted to stay." Battling her eyelids she yawned and turned a bit to face me.

I could tell she was fighting sleep. Hunching my shoulders I lean over and place a chaste kissed on her temple. Moved my lips to her ear and breathed in. "Come on let's get you into some dry clothes and we can talk downstairs in front of the fire."

As carefully as I could I helped her out of the tub and off the platform. I gently tucked several towels around her tiny frame. She lifts her head and hums. "That feels good."

"I'm glad. Now, let's get you some dry clothes." Cradling her bridal style I pulled her close to my chest. She sighs as her head leans into the crook of my neck. I can feel her smiling against my skin. With human speed I start to walk towards Alice's room.

Just before I make it out into the hallway she informs me, "Edward. I have clothes in your room." _What she has clothes here? Then why did Alice send me to her closet to get clothes for Bella earlier?_

Halting I turn around and place her on top of my bed. _My insides jump and squeeze because it's thrilled that she has her clothes in my room. Why I have no idea yet. However, I am excited none the less. _After making sure she's tucked in tight. I tenderly kiss her nose. "What would you like to wear?"

"In the top drawer there's a pair of pink, gray, and black plaid panties. You should also see a plain gray cotton bra." Nodding my head I make my way over and retrieve the items out of the chest. _Wait if her clothes are here then where are mine?_

"In the second drawer are several kinds of socks. Just grab me a pair. I really don't care what color." I glide open the drawer and grab a pair of pink socks and toss them onto the bed with her other belongings.

"On the right hand rack in your closet there's a special white long sleeve tee shirt. You will know it when you see it." She smirks as I stroll into the closet.

_Right hand side? Hum let's see._ All of my clothes are neatly hung on the left side of my massive walk in closet. There's several white tee's in here. A huge grin spreads across my face just as she ask, "Did you find it?"

I chuckle under my breath as I hold up a white long sleeve tee with black bold lettering that reads 'Property of CULLEN BASEBALL'. _Where in the hell did she get this?_

Strutting over to the bed I lift the article in question. Struggling I attempt to demand words to leave my mouth. _Holy shit she's got clothing with my name on it? Property of Cullen? I clear my throat and demand it to speak._ "Uh. Hum. Are you inquiring about this particular shirt?" Lazily laughing she shakes her head. "May I ask where you got this?"

"It's a matching set. It was a gift. Now, can you please get me the pants out of the bottom drawer?" She turns to the side and points to the dresser.

Upon sliding the drawer open I see a pair of black sweatpants. I examine them as I throw them next to her shirt. Bella's giggling and it's music to my ears. I would do anything in the world just to be able to hear that sound.

She rises to a sitting position and swings her legs off the bed. Running over I embrace her just before she tilts forward. She's still very tired and weak. "Easy does it." I mumble into her ear. I reach out and take the towels and hold them up just like I did in the bathroom.

Watching the speck of dust float through the air I notice her wet garments drop to the floor. Moments later she pulls her feet into her panties and she pokes her head over the covering. "Edward. I'm decent you can look now."

I lift my eyes as she's slipping her white shirt on over her head. She slips the pink socks over her feet and hands me her black pants. Quirking an eyebrow as I realize 107 is where the right pocket should be, just below the waist line. Hum…interesting? I kneel before her on the floor and place her feet into the legs of the pants. She places her hands on my shoulders to steady herself as she stands up.

Her breathing hitches and she grips my shoulders as my fingers glide, ever so slowly, up her thighs and graze over her bottom as I slide them into place on her hips. I glance up taking note that I'm eye level with her stomach. I lean my forehead against the waist band of her pants and breathe her in. Allowing my hands to travel just under the hem of her shirt and graze the small of her back as I pull her closer.

_Oh, she feels so good in my arms. The sight of her wearing a shirt with my name on it alone has me trying to discretely adjust myself. I have always thought of Bella as beautiful but right here right now she is nothing less than sexy wearing a baseball shirt with MY NAME ON IT. That's right MINE!_

Everything within feels as if it's on fire as I catch the scent of her arousal for the first time. Immediately I stop breathing. I can't do this. This is too much. She's so intoxicating. It takes all that I have to lift my knees off the floor and stand up. Keeping my eyes clenched shut and my jaws locked tight I mumble, "I need to go check on the fire. We need to get you downstairs."

Opening my eyes I pull her back and glance at her face. Her pupils are dilated and her heart beats are irregular. She's still really pale and I can detect that her blood has become weak. She really needs to eat.

I shift her up into my arms and proceed to make my way down the stairs. Cautiously I lay her down onto the mattress. She turns onto her side to face the fire as I drape the blankets over her. She gets really quiet as if she can sense my struggle. Reaching over I grabbed the iron rod and stirred up the fire. I motion to get up and she grabs onto my arm. "No. don't go." Her voice is frantic.

"It's ok I'm just gonna place another log into the fire." She's terrified of letting me move from her sight. Moving slowly I creep over and pick up a log and toss it onto the fire. Then I kneel on the floor beside Bella's mattress.

My hands move of their own accord and removed her hair tie. Her hair falls down as I finger it over the back of the pillow. It's so soft. She gazes at my face and I can't bring myself to make eye contact with her.

_She needs to know. Edward you never answered her question. It's time to tell her the truth._ Knowing this would hurt her or help her I decide either way she needed to know. Leaning into her I wrap my arms over her body and leaned my lips to her ear. "Bella, you ask me what happened earlier. I think there's something you should know."

I whispered ever so gently. "My sweet Bella, I _was_ there in the water with you. I pushed you to the surface and Seth took you ashore."

I tilt and place my forehead against the side of her face. A sob escapes my chest and shakes my body violently as an agonized cry slips through my lips. "Bella, I thought I'd lost you! That I failed you again. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't work because I thought you were dying before my very eyes. Your heartbeat was so slow. Relief swept through every inch of my body when you called out for me."

Trying to get a grip on myself but my body wouldn't stop shaking. I glanced back at her face. "When you sat up and ask Seth why he" Gasping for air a chocking tearless sob flew from my chest. "You ask him why he pulled you out. You said 'I was with him.'"

Gaining control over my breathing I looked deep into her eyes. "Bella I made a vow to myself that the sun would not rise again without you knowing how I feel about you." I glanced at the clock and stated, "Right now it's almost midnight."

Just as I lean in to kiss her I hear Seth's thoughts as he approaches the house. I release an aggravated breath and Bella takes notice. She takes my face in her hand as asks, "Edward, what is it?"

"Seth's approaching the house. He's going to fix you something to eat."

As soon as the words left my mouth Seth walked through the side door. "Hey Cullen is she awake man?"

"Yeah."

He struts over and hovers over the mattress. In a stern tone he scolds Bella. "Bells, girl you scared the living shit out of me. Don't you ever do that again! I don't know what we would've done if Edward hadn't been around.

You're lucky he's been." I stop him mid sentence with a menacing glare.

He pauses instantly and ruffles up her hair. "Well you're just lucky. What do you want to eat?" He glanced at me then mentally added "You may want to watch out Jake's gone haywire and won't listen to anyone. He's blaming you. Sam ordered him to stay away but I wouldn't guarantee that he will obey."

I gave Seth a curt nod to let him know I understood. "Grilled cheese and maybe a pancake or two?" Bella called out as Seth waltzed back into the kitchen.

Seth also mentally decided to think about the weird food combination. I loudly cleared my throat to let him know I didn't like what he was thinking. He shook his head and began to think about some girl named Stacey.

A growl escaped my lips. "Seth you're almost as bad as Emmett."

He just belly laughed and began making Bella's food.

Bella suddenly asks with a confused look on her face. "So you two are friends?"

"We tolerate one another." I responded as Seth's laughter grew louder.

Her face is so beautiful with the light from the fames tainting her cheeks. She's got to forgive me. I just don't know what I'll do if she doesn't. We have so much to talk about. _Where do we go from here? I really don't care just please allow me this time with her._

When that thought crossed my mind my eyes went straight to her stomach and I just hoped I was wrong. I trailed my hands along her blanket covered arms. Every now and then I would lift my fingers to run through her hair.

We sat in comfortable silence. Hopefully saying all that needed to be said, right now, with our eyes. She still looked at me the same. _I hope she can see how much she still means to me. How much I still love her._

Seth approaches us and places a plate in front of Bella. "Eat. What do you want to drink?"

She smiles up at him as she responds. "Orange juice if we have any."

He turns and goes to the fridge to retrieve her juice. He hands it to her as she sits up and begins to eat. The process is slow but I'm not complaining, at least she is eating.

In between bites she ask questions about why's and how's I came to be allowed to cross the treaty line. I sat and watched her facial expressions as Seth proceeded to explain about my conversation with Sam. Seth was very gracious because he left out the fact that I ran into them because I was following her. Mentally he added that she needed to hear that from me.

Nodding my head I smirk in appreciation. He proceeded to tell her about the plan and how Sam kept his promise to her and how we worked together. Every now and then she would furrow her brow or quirk an eyebrow. She shakes her head and continues to eat.

She yawns again and I take her empty plate. As I walk towards the kitchen I can feel her follow me with her eyes. I don't need to look at her because I everything within me senses her watching me. When I return she lays down faces the fire again and her eyes begin to droop.

Seth stands up and stretches. "I've got patrol in this area for the next several hours so if you need me just yell." He pats Bella's head and gazes at her trying to fight sleep. I can hear Seth's thoughts as he looks at her. "Edward man I meant what I said. You hurt her and so help me."

"I understand. I appreciate your concern for her well being." Seth just gives me a sharp nod and walks back out the side door.

She whispers as her eyes close. "Edward why are you here? How long are you going to stay?"

"Bella I'm here because I saw your video and I had to come and make sure you were ok. Once I saw you here in that video I had no choice. It's like my entire being just couldn't do anything else. I couldn't focus, think, or do anything until I saw that you were ok."

Her breathing slows and I know sleep is trying to claim her. I rise up and place my lips over her ear. "As for how long I will be here? Well that depends on you? I will be here for as long as you need me. For as long as you will have me." Allowing my lips to graze her ear I whisper. "Bella I loved you the moment I first saw you. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. My only request is that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Sleepily she hums out. "Edward I have and will always want you forever." I wait for her to say more but she's almost completely asleep. As she drifts finally allowing sleep to take over she mutters one last breath. "Does this mean you will make me yours?"

Thoughts roam around inside my head as I watch her sleep.

_WHAT THE HELL? I've not thought that far ahead yet. What is she asking for? What does she mean make her mine? MINE! Oh How I love the sound of that. But can I really fulfill what she may be asking of me? I just don't know?_

**

* * *

**

Don't forget Bella has no idea Edward has been watching her for the past several days. How is she going to react when she finds out? Where did Jacob go and what's he got planned?

**~bellabee66~**

**Don't forget Edward's not had the chance to see what's written on the back of Bella's pants yet. How's he going to react to seeing that?**


	12. Hear Me

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: Trust me at this point I think Bella's being a bit too forgiving. Keep in mind that she's been through a lot, she's really sick, and Edward's taking care of her. Nevertheless, her eyes are about to be opened.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Hear Me

**EPOV**

So many times before, I've been here so many times before, sitting by her side watching her sleep. Slowly I continue to run my fingers through her hair. I can't bring my eyes to look anywhere else. I've gone so long without seeing her face it's like they're trying to make up for lost time.

I would give anything to be able to hear what she's really thinking.

What does the morning hold for us? There's so many things that we still need to discuss. Many questions need answers and explanations. Am I really ready to hear the truth? Right now, to be honest, I just don't know.

On the other hand, I do know one thing to be true, I'm going to have to leave her side, just for an hour or so. I need all the strength I can get before I face her again. My body aches knowing it has to leave her. I know if I don't I might not be able to handle anything she may have to say to me.

Realization domes on me, I have to go hunt. I peal myself away from Bella, flash out the front door and yell into the darkness. "Seth, if you're around, I need you."

Pacing back and forth I hear Seth's mental reply, "I'm on my way."

I catch a whiff of his stench before the large wolf emerges. Swiftly he gallops up to the front porch. "What's up?"

"Seth I need a favor. I hope it's not too much to ask. It's been several weeks since the last time I hunted. I think I'm going to need more strength when Bella wakes. I know she and I have a lot to talk about. Truth be told, I'd like to prepare myself as much as possible for anything."

He shakes his shaggy head as he agrees with me. I rub my hands through my hair as I ask, "Is it possible for you to stay with her while I hunt? I won't be gone long, an hour or two tops. She should still be asleep when I return.

You know I just don't want her to wake and be alone. On another note, I don't want to get you into trouble with Sam. I don't know where he stands as far as I'm concerned."

The big gray wolf glares at me and mentally responds. "Edward, Sam is very grateful for what you did for Bella. The treaty still stands as usual. So as long as you hunt away from people and away from La Push, Sam will be fine. He's well aware of your needs…In fact he's listening to our conversation as we speak. As long as I'm in this form I stay connected to the pack. He's gonna send Quail over to pick up my patrol for a few hours. Give me a few minutes to change and I'll be back."

"Thanks I'm grateful for everything your doing to help her. I feel that I also need to give you a heads up. In a little while I will contact my family again. Depending on how things go with Bella they may return."

"As long as they keep the treaty in mind when they arrive then we won't have any problems."

"Not a problem." I nod and walk over and select a few white Freesias' from Esme's garden. Within a blink of an eye I swiftly sprint upstairs to my room; grab a sheet of parchment, and a pen. Turning on my heels I dash into Alice's room and grab a matching ribbon.

After making my selection, I'm instantly sitting on the edge of Bella's mattress. I gather the flowers and place the ribbon around them. Picking up my pen I jot Bella a note.

My Dearest Bella - I've gone to hunt and will be back very soon. I've ask Seth to stay here with you. I didn't want you to be alone. Please know that I love you with all my heart and you will be in my every thought until I return. Love, Edward

I place the note and the flowers on the pillow beside her head, praying she won't wake before I get back. Seth casually walks through the front door.

"She'll be fine. I promise." Nodding I respond, "I know it's just so hard to leave her side even for a few moments."

Being careful not to wake her, I kiss her gently on the cheek. My voice is barely above a whisper, "Bella, love I will be right back. I promise." She's so peaceful. A small smile graces her lips.

Seth flops with a thud, onto the sofa just behind Bella's mattress.

"Seth, man make yourself at home. Anything here is yours food, clothes, you know whatever you may need. I'm not going far just on the other side of the river."

"Sure no problem Edward, Thanks."

After kissing Bella again on the forehead I commit every line of her face to memory. Breathing deeply I take her scent in as I regret having to be separated from her.

Taking my time, I put my shoes on and head for the side door. Looking over my shoulder I gaze at Bella one last time. "I'll see you in an hour or two." Seth waves his hand as he heads to the kitchen to make something to eat.

I leap out the garage door and dart towards the river. Clearing it in one bound I land in a large blue spruce tree. Taking in a deep draw; breathing in the air around me. Reaching in deep I try to focus on hunting. My body and its will seem to be left behind on the mattress with Bella.

Pull it together man. You have to do this. Focus; pull your emotions and instincts together. Shaking my head, I leap, landing without a sound on the forest floor.

Rapidly, I head east running for several miles. I pause long enough to catch the fresh, strong aroma of my prey. Closing my eyes I crouch into a stalking position. My nostrils flare as my ears detect two heart beats. One smaller than the other and my excitement heightens. The predator is about to become the prey.

Charging slowly I remain hidden in the shadows. The Black Panther's paws are thudding softly, its back is bowed with shoulders hunched, preparing to pounce. Possessing stealth like swiftness I assault; snapping its neck with a single flick of my wrist. In two seconds flat my lips curve back as I sink my teeth easily into the creature's neck. The cat didn't even know what hit him.

Warm, bittersweet red nectar coats the flames in my throat as I consume the beast. Within minutes the animals drained completely dry. I retract my teeth as I lift my head.

Heat begins to drastically spread from my head all the way down to the tips of my toes. All my senses become quickened. Sensing a bear near by I sling the panther over my shoulders and place it in the path of my next victim.

Knowing the bear will follow the cat's scent; I drag it a few feet before laying it in a small clearing. Leaping into a nearby tree I patiently wait. I can detect the crackling and crunching beneath the bears paws as it heads in my direction. Its pounding heart beat becomes louder as its savory smell lingers closer.

The massive mammal slumps into view as it spots the cat just below where I'm perched. Watching the sun preparing to rise, I patiently wait for it to devour the cat's carcass. It doesn't disappoint, because the animals still fresh, the bear eagerly enjoys its last feast.

Soaring out of the tree I land, with exact precision, onto the creature's back, effectively shattering its spine. With my hands full of coarse fur, twisting its head I expose the jugular and partake in the remainder of my meal.

Upon draining everything it has to offer a noise alarms inside my mind. Instantly I'm jolted back to reality. Dropping the bear my mind reaches out as far as I can hear. _Bella! Jacob's on his way to see her._ No. Panic washes over me as the impulse to get back home shoots through my skin. The bear's remains are forgotten.

Racing through the trees, I swerve, dodge, or take out everything that's in my direct path. I have to beat him there. Until I see exactly what's on his mind I can't let him anywhere near her. _Oh shit. He's closer than I thought._

Almost a mile from the house I hear him clear the river. Screaming for Bella, he's almost to the front porch as Seth cuts him off. I can hear them arguing as I force myself to purge faster.

Bella appears on the porch as I reach the water's edge. I can hear her sleepy voice crack as she speaks. "What do you want Jake? I'm trying to sleep? Seth? What's going on? Why are you here?" _Okay, so she hasn't been awake long enough to see my note._

Angrily Jacob responds, "Bella I have something to tell you about Edward." _What is he? Oh, no you don't!_ Without making a sound I swiftly appear protectively in front of Bella.

"Jacob you need to leave." Bella looks at me wide eyed as her pulse quickens. For the time being, all I care about is that she's safely behind me. Not taking my eyes off Jacob I ask, "Bella are you alright?"

"Yes." She answers softly. Standing my ground I lower my voice as I repeat, "Jacob you need to leave."

Seth's planted firmly in front of Jacob. Attempting to suspend Jacob's movement Seth seizes his shoulders. Snarling and swinging Jacob manages to knock Seth to the ground. I know he's on my land and I can take him out at any time without violating the treaty. The shocked woman standing behind me is the only reason he's still breathing.

I could've easily eliminated Jacob as I passed by him to get to Bella. Nevertheless, she is and will always be my number one priority. I stand unmoving in front of her on the porch as he approaches.

Jacob snarls, "Bella there's something you have to know." With death threats in my gaze I shake my head no. Hearing his thought pattern I try to warn him. "Don't do this Jacob. Now is not the time."

He retorts with a sharp voice. "It's never gonna be a good time for you bloodsucker, because you don't want her to know."

Quietly Bella ask, "Know what?" Seth leaps up and bolts off to get Sam.

"Nothing as of now, because your still recovering. We said we'd have a discussion when you're feeling better."

A cocky Jacob paces in front of the stairs. "Well she looks fine to me. Bella did you know Edward's been here for almost a week now? Watching you and following you?"

Grinding my teeth, tightening my muscles, and planting my feet I crouch down to attack. A warm jolt of electricity bolts over me successfully yielding my pursuit. Growling from my chest I freeze, still hunched over, prepared to leap at any moment.

Wondering what caused my body to stiffen I quickly glance to discover Bella's hand on my shoulder. My instincts respond to her even when my body's in predator mode. Breathing out, while tension builds, I gaze at her with hostility written all over my face.

Uncertainty claims her eyes as she whispers, "What?" Inhaling a quick gasp of air she inquires, "Edward…how long have you been here?"

Hesitantly, I stand. "Bella it's not like that."

Harshly Jacob interrupts. "Well then what's it like Edward? You gonna tell Bella how you came just to check up on her. That you were planning on leaving, AGAIN?"

Bella's left hand covers over her mouth and her right wraps tightly around her waist. Tears fill her eyes as she takes a step back, away from me.

Reaching for her I pled, "Bella, love no! I promised I would never leave you and I meant that."

She doesn't speak, just shakes her head and stares at me with agony in her eyes. _Oh, God NO! PLEASE NO!_

My voice trembles as I stammer, "You want to know why I didn't tell you when I arrived? Jacob forced me not to."

Her bewildered gaze leaves me and cuts straight to Jacob. Bella throws her hands into fist and plants them onto her hips. She finally speaks and her voice is laced with disgust. "You knew he was here?" Bella slowly makes her way towards Jacob and I grasp her elbow.

She pauses, fury blazes in her eyes as she lowers her tone, and speaks directly to me. "Let me go. Take your hands off me now!" I've never heard Bella speak like that to anyone and I'm instantly frightened.

What I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts right now. Suddenly I become very nervous because neither Jacob nor I know what she's got planned. The moment I remove my hand she turns and walks into the house.

Jacob and I stare each other down. Seconds later she returns. Pink and gray tennis shoes tied in place on her feet. As she strides off the porch, Jacob and I gawk wide-eyed at her as she marches towards the garage.

_Holy SHIT! SHE HAS CULLEN WRITTEN OVER HER ASS._ A tinkling sound restores my attention. _She's leaving. I don't think so._ Desperately bounding off the porch I dart out between her and the sidewalk.

Struggling I ask, "Bella, where are you going? Please I'm begging you, don't leave. Let's talk this out. You have to believe me I'm not leaving."

Fury and darkness coats her words as she speaks. "You know what Edward you lost any right to ask me anything when you left me. I should've known you were too good to be true. Why did I ever allow myself to believe that you'd just come back for me because you wanted me."

Laughing loudly she continues, "No you came back not because you couldn't live without me. You came back to make sure I was ok to ease your conscience. You stayed because you felt guilt when I jumped."

Pointing her finger at my chest she states, "You don't have to pretend anymore I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself. I release you to be free of your guilt Edward Cullen."_ What? No. No. No. She has it all wrong. Damn it Jacob._

"Bella, God please you have this all wrong. I love you I always have. I'm begging you give me just a few minutes to explain."

Jacob's thoughts have turned a hundred and eighty degrees. Instead of trying to turn her against me he has nothing but concern for her in his mind. He tries to play the role of the comforter and places his arm around her.

Bella jerks away from him as if his skin has burned her. "Don't you dare! I'm sick and tired of everyone and their own opinions of my life. You thought by keeping Edward away from me you were protecting me. And now you think by telling me how long he's been here will turn me away from him and I will come running into your embrace like a damsel in distress… Well, I've got news for you Jacob Black. I don't need to be saved by anyone."

Stepping a stride and a half away Bella proceeds to inform us of her opinion and where she stands. I no longer have to wonder what she's thinking because for the first time what she saying is written loud and clear on her face as she yells. She's stomping back and forth making sure she's heard.

"You know my mom lives on the other side of the country. My dad demanded that I live my life the way he wants. Regardless of what I may think or how I may feel. I have totally and completely lost his support. He constantly pounded in my head over and over again how I needed to live my life and who I needed to live my life with. Then there's you Edward the love of my life who turned your back on me when I thought you were the one person who never would. You left me, never considering my thoughts or asking my opinion. You thought you were making the right decision for me. Not to mention taking away the only family I've ever known. Let's keep in mind this was for my own good."

Narrowing her eyes at Jake she takes a breath. "Then there's you Jake." Pointing him sharply in the chest then raises her voice. "Dictating, instructing, and persuading me to deal with my grief in a certain way. Which your way always ended up with me crying on your shoulder, and provided you with a sense of pleasure you seem to get from my pain. Then you storm onto my property and shatter any kind of start Edward and I may have. All because you are so self centered you'd be will do anything, even sabotage my happiness, as long as I end up running to you. That was the plan from the beginning wasn't it? To make Edward the bad guy, while you ride off into the sunset with the girl. Not caring if she's truly happy, not asking what she thinks or needs because hey let's face it, she's with you."

_Wait just a minute what does she mean her property? This is my family's house?_

Opening my mouth to ask that very question, Bella steps towards me and I secure my lips tightly. She looks up at me through her lashes and questions, "How long?"

"Bella, Love, you have to believe me. What I said to you last night was true everything with in me wouldn't allow me to function until I saw you again. To be honest, this was the first time I've even hunted in weeks. My body just doesn't know how to operate when I'm not with you."

Closing her eyes she shouts, "How long Edward?" By this time the property is lined with wolves. Everyone is silent as they wait for my reply.

Inhaling I pled with her as panic fills my eyes. Muttering quietly I answer. "A few days, maybe three or four?"

Straitening her spine and squaring her shoulders Bella clearly informs everyone with a very sharp tone. "I'm done." Throwing her hands in the air she gestures to everyone around. "I'm done! Everyone wants to run my life. Everyone wants to make the so called "RIGHT" choices for me. I only have one question for you."

Aggressively she points to each of us as she addresses Jacob, myself then over to our audience. "Has anyone of you ever thought to ask me what I want? You all have stated at one time or another how much you love me and want to protect me. Not one of you have ever cared enough to ask me 'Bella what will it take to make you happy? What is it that you want?' No one cares enough to even ask."

Tortured and heartbroken she pivots stepping out toward the garage. Warily I reach out as my fingers encircle her fragile wrist. She stops mid-stride still keeping her back to me.

Grief and pain evident in my voice as I sob, "Bella, I will give you whatever you wish. All you have to do is tell me. You are absolutely right no one has the right to speak, make choices, or decide anything on your behalf without consulting you first. You will never know just how truly sorry I really am."

Sickness begins to crawl over my body. She doesn't answer, she doesn't turn, she doesn't move. The only thing she does is breath. Her body shivers and her heart rate impulses. The thing is I can't tell why it's escalating. Is it anger, fear, pain, a number of things can cause one's heart to increase.

In that moment Sam assumes all is okay and he's pondering on allowing the pack to return to La Push. Jacob turns to follow Sam's orders. Bella spins with out lifting her feet. Keeping her wrist in my hand she remains still.

Huge hesitant chocolate brown eyes hold my every move. Bella has tears strolling over her reddened face as she inquires, "Really Edward anything?"

Anxious to please her I nervously step closer. The pad of my thumb lightly strokes her soft, tender cheek as I wrap my free palm around her face. Seriously penetrating her gaze I silently plead for her to see that I would do anything she asks of me.

Mournfully I softly whisper, "Yes, Bella, Love anything. Whatever it takes to make you happy, ask and it shall be done."

An infuriated Jacob appears at her side. Everyone becomes paralyzed because of his sudden suspicious behavior. Terror enters my mind as I read Jacob's thoughts. _It's impossible to believe what he's thinking. How could she? No not possible._

Bella leans into my palm and proclaims, "Edward. Change me?"

As soon as the words leave her lips Jacob lunges and everyone else is immobilized. I drop her wrist and throw my arm out, knocking him backwards. Sam leaps and presses his muzzle against Jacob. Mentally, he's commanding him to stand down.

During all the commotion Bella and I never break eye contact and my other hand never leaves her face. Her tears continue to fall as I try to locate my ability to speak.

Anguish chokes me as I breathe out, "Bella, my darling Bella you know I can't."

She jerks from my embrace; rejection and disappointment clear on her features, and tries to sprint over to the garage. "Bella wait."

"Don't you Bella wait me? If you truly loved me you would want to be with me forever. You'd want to change me. If you really wanted to make me happy you'd let me decide for myself."

Jacob lunges away from Sam. Bella grabs the first thing she sees, which happens to be Jasper's baseball bat. Ironically enough it has 'peacemaker' engraved in bold black letters along the side.

He calls out for her to listen to him just as the bat makes contact with his shoulder. The force of the impact sends him staggering.

_I've never seen Bella violent and I'm positive I never want to see her this way again._ Furiously she strides up to him, pushes the aluminum weapon against his chest, and yells, "As for you, JAKE, if you really loved or cared for me at all you would respect my decision, no matter what the issue."

She glares over at Sam and states, "Sam it would be really great if you could escort this man off my property, and make sure he never comes back." _There she goes with the property claim again._

The large black wolf apologetically peers down and brushes his nose against her. She pushes him aside and replies, "We will have a discussion later. That's if I'm still around. At this point I have no clue where I'm going or what I'm going to do from here, but I'll keep in touch."

Bella shoves Jacob over to Sam. Turning she paces into the garage hurtfully shouting, "Because you ALL want me to be human, you ALL can watch me be human."

Mounting her bike, she inserts the key, and toes the stand off the ground. _No helmet, no pads, no leather? No way I'm gonna let her storm off in this emotional state on a two wheeled death trap. I don't care what she says it's my job to protect her. She's everything to me, regardless of how she feels now. I simply will not allow her to place herself in jeopardy. _

Faster than her eyes can register, I snatch the key out of the starter before she can ignite the engine. "No Bella, not like this."

_My thoughts begin to drift as I hold her keys in my hand. Feeling the annoying little blue charm in my palm, I'm tempted to crush it keys and all. Heavily breathing I glance down at her stomach. I have to keep her safe._

"Edward!" She snaps demanding my attention. My head jerks up and my concentration focuses on nothing but her.

Staring intensely into my eyes she declares with a frustrated sigh, "Edward, You can't have it both ways. You either love me or you don't. You either want me or you don't. I refuse to be with you and constantly be reminded of all the things that can come between us, all the things that can take me away from you. You may be willing to leave me human and take your chances on sickness, accidents or anything else that comes along….But, I'm not and I won't stand by and wait for something to happen because when you're human it's inevitable. So I have reached MY decision. Listen close if you don't hear anything else **HEAR ME**…If you can't change me… then you can't have me."

Frozen in a state of shock, I glare at her, unable to breath, unable to move as she says these words that cut me to my very core.

"You know Edward? Honestly right now, at this point, I'm not sure I'd believe anything you have to say either way."

_If I can't change her I can't have her! That changes things. But nothing, absolutely nothing, is worse than having her not believe me, not trusting me, and not having faith in the love I have for her. Please, tell me I haven't lost her forever._

**

* * *

****~bellabee66~**

Oh MY! Bella has a voice, hear her Roar! Come on let me hear you voice your opinion.


	13. Giggles

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I do my best to make sure I update weekly. However with Easter, testing, and Spring Break behind me I hope I can get back on track. Please look over any grammar errors. I didn't have time for a second revision.**

**Bella really loves Edward and wants nothing more than to be with him forever. But she wants to stand by his side knowing nothing can take her away from him. She also wants to believe his commitment to her is valid. She knows what a big step it is for him to change her. If he does then she will knows he'll never leave her again. She's not ready to go rushing back into his arms until he's proven to her that he will never leave her again. **

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Giggles

**EPOV**

_If I can't change her I can't have her! That changes things. But nothing, absolutely nothing, is worse than having her not believe me, not trusting me, and not having faith in the love I have for her. Please, tell me I haven't lost her forever._

Remorse and sadness flows through me. _No, I won't just let her walk away. I refuse to_ _accept the fact she's willing to give up. I will prove to her that no matter where she goes or what she does I will never leave her again._ I reach over and grab the handle bars steadying the bike. Cautiously I glance up and look into her anger filled eyes.

"Bella, I understand. Please know that everything I did - I did because I was trying to protect you. I know you may hate me right now and you have every right to. However, I want you to know that I can live without any friends, without any family, even without any money, but I can't live without you. Believe me I've tried. I tried so hard to stay away. The moment I saw you in the video, the moment I heard your voice I knew I had to come back."

Exhaling deeply my eyes lock onto hers as I begin to plead. "Please I will take you anywhere you want to go. I'm begging you…don't leave like this. I promise to stay completely off to the side and give you some space and time to think."

Pausing for a breath I wait and she says nothing. Lowering my voice I whisper. "Bella…Please consider your safety. If not for you then for…" I hesitate because she cuts her eyes at me just daring me to say more.

My eyes close and I inhale deeply. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence I hear her release a sharp breath in defeat. The bike suddenly shifts and the kickstand snaps into place against the concrete.

By the time I look up all I see is Bella's back because she is walking away from me – again. A sigh of relief fills me as I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Okay give her a few moments and then go back into the house._

I hear her feet stomping around in the house. She walks up the stairs, drawers slam, and it sounds as if she's changing clothes? She's muttering sharp words under her breath something along the lines of _Stupid Morally Sane Vampire I_ but then again she's snapping them so fast I can't be sure. The only thing I know is that she's not going anywhere right now. Or so I thought…

Bella's footsteps carry her back towards the garage and I step over to open the door for her. _Oh My God…UGH! Are you trying to kill me?_ Bella emerges dressed in the same black leather outfit I first saw her in. I haven't felt any type of real emotions in over a hundred years and in the past few days this woman has brought out every imaginable emotion to the surface.

With an expressionless face she strolls pass me clutching a backpack. Biting my knuckle I suppress the growl that's trying to erupt from my chest. Inhaling deeply my throat flames and I welcome the burn. Other desires are making themselves known as I nonchalantly adjust my pants.

She walks over and opens a cabinet retrieving her helmet. Twist her hair up securing it into a ponytail. Her jacket is completely unzipped and her form fitting tank isn't helping my situation_. I hope I can convince her to let me drive because it wouldn't be good for me to have to sit behind her. How would I explain that?_

Approaching her slowly I reach over and grasp her elbow. Her dark chocolate eyes trail from my hand sharply to my face. I let go and clear my throat. She glares at me as she picks up her helmet and tucks it under her arm. She reaches over and grabs a second helmet and offers it to me.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Chuckling my eyebrow arches in question as I stare at her. "Are you serious?" I ask.

"Well, are you going with me or not?" She deadpans.

"I'd prefer to accompany you. However, It. Is. Your. Choice." Stressing each word slowly I try to convey that I understand she needs to make her own choices and that I'm willing to respect that.

Nodding her head curtly she shoves the helmet into my hand. "Bella, come on." She picks up the backpack and slings it over her shoulders. Without saying a word she turns her back to me yet again and strides over to her bike. She stands impatiently beside her bike.

Her eyes narrow and she looks at me. "What?" I ask honestly.

"Are you coming?" She snaps. _OH! No - Not YET…HOLY Shit! _My smirk becomes eminent.

_Where'd that come from? That sounds like something Emmett would say. It's hopeless --- my gentlemanly filter disappears when she's around. I've never had this problem with her before. What's changed?_

"What?" she asks.

I simply shake my head and sharply answer. "Nothing."

"Well…" She raises her hand and indicates to my helmet.

I stand staring at it. It's not that I object to wearing it. It's the fact that surely by now she realizes that it's unnecessary.

"You do know that this is unnecessary. Right?"

"We'll see just how necessary it is when Charlie pulls you over for not wearing a helmet. It's state law Edward. And believe me if he recognizes that it's you who has his daughter on the back of a motorcycle." She pauses and releases an evil laugh. "Well let's just say he will attempt to do more than just pull you over. He's really angry with my choices and REALLY believes its ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She turns sideways and prepares to pull her helmet on. "Oh and by the way Charlie's seen my bike."

My eyes widen as I take in what she just said. "Point taken." I reply.

Before she even gets her helmet pulled into place I appear beside her. She sharply inhales. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I turn her to face me and look expectantly from her eyes to my outstretched palm offering her the keys.

Nervously she shifts and shortly states, "I'm not ready to discuss that with you right now."

Looking back down I notice the little blue charm that taunts me. I wearily shake my head and exhale heart plummets into my stomach_._ My body begins to tighten as if it's preparing for battle._ She admits that there is in fact something to this little piece of blue plastic that's dangling off her key chain and that something has nothing to do with me._

Without replying to her statement I force my face to remain frozen…in an emotionless state. I close my eyes because I know she would detect the hurt that burns within them. I steady my voice and whisper softly. "No Bella…I was going to ask if you mind if I drive."

Silence. She remains silent. After a moment I gain control over my feelings. Snapping open my eyes glance at her face. She's motionless absolutely still. Her eyes are no longer ablaze. They're somewhat softer now. I shrug my shoulders indicating that she hasn't given me a response.

Her voice is quiet as she responds. "Ok, but you'll have to follow my directions."

My index finger raises and strokes along the smooth skin just under her jaw. She doesn't flinch away. So I look lovingly into her eyes, lean towards her face and allow my lips to graze her ear as I whisper. "Bella, Love, I would follow you anywhere."

Slowly I breathe just over her the column of her throat as I pull away. Internally I grin from ear to ear because I notice her skin shivers as my cool breath breezes over it. It doesn't matter how mad she ever gets at me I know her body will always respond to mine; just as my body always will respond to hers.

Quickly I mount the bike and release the kickstand. Just before I place the helmet on my head I look over and notice Bella still hasn't moved. I tilt myself slightly. My face is inches from hers. "Breathe Bella." I murmur as her eyes snap open. She blinks several times and I notice her glancing at my lips.

_Oh! No way little girl. If you want me to kiss you…you're going to have to ask. You wanted to do this your way. So we're gonna do this your way. I'm giving you the space you requested. You're not the only one who's been hurting. Every time you turn your back to me it's like a knife slicing through my heart. I guess we both have some work to do._

Don't get me wrong I'd do anything for her to allow me to kiss her again. But I won't have her throwing it up into my face that I _'dazzled'_ my way back into her good graces.

Bella's pupils dilate as she shakes off her daze, straps her helmet into place, and throws her leg over mounting the motorcycle. Hesitantly she snakes her arms around my waist and places her boots firmly on the foot pegs. Her knees tuck under her elbows as she secures herself tightly to my body.

I smirk adoringly underneath the safety of the helmet. A sudden surge of electricity surrounds us as her warm body holds me close. I turn the key and the bike roars to life. "Where to my lady?" I shout over the roar of the engine.

"Where gonna take the one-oh-one south." She ordered. _Hum, well it's in the complete opposite direction of the place I was hoping for._ I nodded my head. We pulled out of the garage and headed straight to the edge of town.

Minutes after we hit the highway I felt Bella shift upwards a bit. I chuckled because I knew she was attempting to look over my shoulder to cheek the speedometer. Purposefully I twist the throttle back a little more. The bike jerks forwards a little more as we pick up speed. "Edward… May I remind you that if we wreck I'm the only one of us that can't walk away." She snaps.

We slow to a stop at the red light. I roll my eyes and turn my head and huff. "Yea. I forgot you're okay as long as you're screaming down the road on this thing. You forget I've seen you ride this bike." I flip my visor up and look at her. "Bella, do you really think I would do anything to get you hurt? How quickly you are to dismiss my quick reflexes."

"I never go beyond the speed limit…" she pauses as I glare at her. "Well…through town anyway. Besides I've gotten use to being in control on my bike."

"Don't you trust me?"

She doesn't answer my question. She simply retorts with another one. "Do you think I really want to face Charlie now?"

Without taking my eyes off her I slap my visor back in place and release the throttle at precisely the exact time that the light changes. The bike's front wheel pops up as I switch gears. I don't know much about motorcycles or engines but I know enough to notice this one has been customized.

_Hum, I'll have to ask her about that. This bike, stock, is way too much bike for her. Hell_ _she shouldn't even be on on_e. _Why would she have it modified? Does she have a death wish?_

We round the edge of town as the houses begin to disappear. My eyes zoom in onto an oncoming car police cruiser in the distance. It's not close enough for them to detect us. Nonetheless, there's no where to turn to avoid the possibility of running into Charlie.

The closer we get to the offending vehicle the more nervous I become. There are only a handful of things that can make a vampire nervous. Running into the Chief of Police whose daughter you happen to abandon was at the top of my list.

Bella curses loudly as she spots the car. What's up with her? I've never seen her express this kinda behavior before and I'm shocked at how turned on I am because of it. Seeing her eyes flame with anger as she stormed after Jacob was one of the sexiest… _Not Right Now…Now's not the time. I squirm slightly against the gas tank because that visual has all of a sudden made me uncomfortable._

In a flash the car passes and I release a breath because I spot the side of the cruiser. It's not the sheriff's car. Mentally I can hear a male's thoughts begin to emerge. _Bella! That was Bella's bike. I need to talk to her. _

Flashes of red and blue appear and the cop makes a u-turn in the middle of the highway. Regretfully I pull off onto the shoulder. I know where this is going to go and I don't like it.

Bella dismounts the bike like a professional. "Give me a moment." She whispers as she removes her helmet.

She releases her hair and it falls gloriously down her back. Even though the sun's not shining her multicolored brown strands glisten and shine as if they were reflecting light. My breathing hitches as I detect the thoughts of the Officer. _HOLY SHIT she's stunning_. Yea no shit Sherlock, keep your hands off. MINE.

His thoughts are rambled and jumbled as he staggers out of the car. He's completely captivated by Bella's beauty. MINE.

Bella walks over and leans against the hood of his cruiser. _She's leaning on my car. His thoughts begin to run away with him as he thinks of all the things he wants to do to her on_ _his car_. I can see her through his eyes and she looks like an innocent pin up biker babe dressed in leather, every man's fantasy.

She clears her throat to get his attention. He glances quickly up to her face and then over to me. That's right Officer Asshole she's on the back of a motorcycle with ME! MINE. My jaws clench and I fight the urge to jump up and throw him and his car. My muscles are reeling with excitement. I've just feed not long ago and the fresh blood is coursing through me. I'm raring to go at a moments notice.

"Is there a problem Officer Brian?" Bella ask as she runs her fingers through her hair. WHAT THE HELL! Is she flirting with him? She called him by his first name. I see his badge's reflection on the bike's mirrors. Fork's Police - OFFICER SMITH BADGE #2367.

_Edward you have to let her lead. Trust her, repeats like a broken record in my head. It's not like she's yours yet. HELL YEAH she is. She is mine and she will always be mine…I just have to convince her of that small little detail._

"Um...No Bella no problem." He stutters. They obviously know each other because evidently they are on a first name basis. "I hum, your dad told me about you moving out and I was just…um…since you're not living at home anymore." He pauses briefly. "You know the Chief wouldn't have to know…but would you like to maybe grab a bite to eat or something?"

This moron is trying to ask her out. What kinda idiot would ask a woman out while she was with another man?

"Oh, Brian that's so sweet." WHAT!!!! "You know I haven't been asked out on an actual date in a long time. Almost a year to be exact." Her honey coated voice was so sweet it could've been coated with pin needles and any man wouldn't think twice before eating it.

"Well they must be completely heartless not to want to be seen with you." He croons. Give me a break Officer Lay Me. What a crock. I can't believe I'm sitting hear listening to this. Bella twirls her hair around her finger and smiles as her faces takes on a beautiful crimson tone. She bites her bottom lip nervously as she replies. "Well can I have a few days to think about it?"

Officer Hopeless hands her his card. "Here sweet thing you can call me anytime. But please don't tell your father. He'll have my badge. One mention of your name by anyone and he just goes ballistic."

"Thanks. I will give you a call if I'm free." She turns and PURPOSEFULLY sways her hips back towards the bike. Officer McGoofy just stands there and stares.

"Oh, Bella!" He yells out. "Tell your friend to be careful I don't think he knows he's carrying precious cargo." That's all it takes! I dismount the bike and turn around only to be stopped by a small hand on my chest.

"Edward…" Bella looks up at me through her lashes and I melt against her touch. "I do believe we were headed somewhere." She states shyly as she continues to bite her lip. Swiftly I remove my helmet. I penetrate her gaze with such intensity. How could she do this even think? "Come on get back on the bike please." She gently mumbles. "I'd like to get there within the next two hours."

Officer Shit Face pulls out and heads down the highway singing show tunes in his head. I reach out and use my thumb to pull her lip free, close my eyes, and simply say, "OK." I strap my helmet on and straddle the motorcycle without looking back at Bella. Without a word she follows suit and we stride back onto the highway.

A few moments later she directs me in a soft unguarded whisper. "In about ten miles you're gonna make a left." I don't even nod because she knows that I can hear her perfectly well.

As soon as I make the left hand turn the road narrows leaving room for only a single vehicle. "In about five miles you will see a farm. Follow the drive way all the way up and park inside the barn. There are several gates so I will have to get off to unlock them."

I know this area well. It's been a while since I've hunted in this direction. We usually keep to the north side of the mountains. As we travel over the little road tension begins to build between us. It's throbbing and charging around our bodies. Combined with Bella's body heat the surging energy almost makes me feel as if I have a pulse again.

Bella feels it too I know she can because she shifting in every direction possible trying to lessen its power. Her breathing picks up and hitches as the familiar buzz wraps its way around us. She practically leaps at the chance to get off and unlock the gate.

When we pull up to the barn she jumps off, places her helmet on a nearby bench and sheds her jacket. "I'll be back in a minutes." She says without looking at me. Her boots shuffle through the sticks and twigs as she makes her way into the little farm house. "Hey Grandma Lilly. I'm gonna leave my bike in the barn for a while. I just wanted to let you know it's in there. Tell Hank he can move it if he need's to. I'll leave the keys."

A sweet older woman's voice replies. "Okay Bella dear. Now don't you go getting lost and make sure I know when you return. You scared the dickens out of me the last time you went up to the falls. You were gone so long I almost called a search party."

_Falls…so that's where we're going. I know exactly where they are and they are beautiful. I've only seen them once. Hum. Never really thought about them before? How does Bella know about them? How often does she hike? And more importantly does she do it ALONE? They're at least a good three hour hike for a human._

Bella laughs and promises to return shortly. Even though I can't see the elderly woman I can tell by her thoughts that she genuinely cares about Bella and her well-being. Lilly begins sifting through her thoughts and I understand exactly who she is. She's Angela Webber's grandmother. It makes since for her to be concerned for Bella.

Making her way back into the barn Bella grabs her bag and heads off towards the woods. She pauses after about thirty steps or so and looks over her shoulder. "Are you just going to stand there?" she inquires.

For the first time since we left Officer Show Tunes I speak. "Well that depends."

"On?" she questions.

"YOU. Do you WANT me to go with you?" I ask.

Her lips turn up slightly as she responds. "Of course."

"That's not an answer. Why don't I just head back to the house so you can use that little white card in your hip pocket? You know because you are free an all." I retort. I know I'm being immature and childish. But Damn I can't believe she would do something like that and right in front of my face.

"Yes. Edward. I have a little card in my pocket. But if you recall I told him I would call him 'IF' I'm free. Not to mention the fact if I hadn't flirted with him he would've ran straight to the station and told Charlie that he saw me, on my bike no less, instantly starting another battle to the war."

Placing her hands on her hips she snaps. "You know if this is the way you are going to act I will be glad to go by myself."

Immediately I'm by her side. "Bella." I whisper into her hair.

"No Edward. If you don't want to come then that's fine. It wouldn't be the first time you left me alone." She jerks away and stomps off into the woods. Pain rips through my body, physical pain surges through me.

I promised I would never leave her again and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Swiftly I grab her elbow stopping her. "Bella. I'm not leaving you ever, no matter what."

Without looking at me she simply says, "Well we better get started."

Opening my mouth I almost offer her a ride then on second thought I don't want to offend her either. I'm still not sure where we stand just yet. I know it may be a while before she will ever trust me again.

We hike up the trails in comfortable silence for a while. _What did she mean when she said it's been almost a year since anyone ever asked her out? How is that possible? I remember a list a mile long of people who were just pining away over her._

Not being able to contain my curiosity any longer I decide there's only one way I'm going to get any answers.

"Bella. Do you mind telling me how you found this place?" I ask.

Stumbling over her own feet she trips. My arms wrap around her as she lands against my chest instead of the ground. Her breathing quickens. "I've got you." I whisper into her ear.

Reluctantly I release her and make sure she's steady before I remove my hands. She looks up and mumbles a quiet thank you. We silently walk a little ways farther before I ask again.

"You know you don't have to tell me." I say.

"Tell you what?" She asked in surprise.

"I asked you how you discovered the falls." I repeated.

"Oh…Well – Um. Not long after you left I decided to take up hiking. I was determined to find the meadow." She said.

"The meadow?" I smirk making a mental note not to mention the fact that our meadow was at least 30 miles in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I needed to find something that would help me realize that you were real. I needed to know that you weren't a figment of my imagination. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. I made a few wrong turns and ended up at the edge of the woods at Grandma Lilly's Farm."

Being careful not to sound too guarded I softly asked, "Did you go by yourself?"

"Yes. Well I thought I was alone until I stumbled down an embankment." She stopped to adjust her boot. "Jake showed up in a pair of cut offs and grabbed me just before I fell off the edge."

"I knew from then on that I was never really alone in the woods. Sam has taken me on as responsibility because Charlie refused to let me visit. He felt that if I was going to run around with the pack then I should be protected like a member of the pack." She stood up and we carried on hiking up the mountain as she continued with her story. "I always know when they are around, even when they hide it from me. Seth, Jacob, Embry or one of them is always around me at all times."

"You know today's the first time I think they've left me to be on my own." She smiles as if it's a major accomplishment on her part. "I can tell you know. It's easy to detect if you know what you're listening for."

"Really, How?"

"Well everything in the forest changes when the wolves are around. It's similar to the mood I detect when you're around. Everything changes the animals, noise, and the entire atmosphere in the forest changes."

"Very perceptive as usual."

"Can you hear it?" I ask.

"No not yet." She glances over at me and smiles.

Approximately 30 minutes later we reach a clearing. Directly across from where we stand are three massive waterfalls, all pooling into a large lagoon below. The white capped water roars as it tosses and cascades down over the jagged rocks.

The wind blows the fog and mist off the water and into our faces as we approach the cliffs edge. Bella's pulse quickens as her heart rate picks up. "It's so beautiful. Why didn't you ever bring me here?"

"To be honest I've only been here once. Emmett and I ran across here on our way home from hunting. I didn't really realize how close it was. We usually hunt more towards the north end where the larger prey lives."

She nods in understanding. "Is there a reason why you come here?" I ask.

"I never could find our meadow. I'm sure the wolves may know, but I didn't want to go there with anyone else. So, this is the most peaceful place I've been able to find. So I come here to think, to write, and sometimes just to be alone."

Taking that as my queue I touch her gently on the shoulder. "Bella, I'm going to give you your space, time alone. Just call for me if you need me. I won't be far. But this way you won't have to worry about me interfering."

Bella tip toes and places a gentle kiss on my cheek as she whispers into my ear. "Thank you Edward."

By the time she turns around I'm gone, hoisted high in a blue spruce, and watching her from a far. I know there's no way she can see me from where she is.

She pulls a blanket from her bag and spreads it out on the grass. Then she gathers a few items, books, and a bottle of water and lays them out beside her. _What I wouldn't give to be holding her at this very moment. _

Closing her eyes she seems lost in thought. Almost as if she's listening to nothing but the sound of the water. Then for a brief moment she looks up in the direction of my tree. _Exactly as she did before. Hum…there's no way she can see me._ _I think I'm going to test this theory._

Bella picks up a pen and begins writing. She bobs her head and taps her toes as if she's keeping time. I can hear her begin to hum out loud ever so slightly. I can tell by the way her breathing that she's lost in her own little world. Content…she's completely at peace.

Her voice begins to become more audible. _Curiously I move without a sound making my_ _way over to another tree._ This time I'm rewarded with a frontal view of her. I can see her warm sweet lips part as she sings…

_**Don't speak…I can't believe…This is here, happening…Our situation isn't ri-ght.  
Get real, who you playing with? I never thought he'd be like this. You were supposed to be there by my side. When you say that you want me I just don't believe it. You're always ready to give up but never turn around.  
**_

_**But what if I need you baby…Would you even try to save me or would you find some lame excuse to never be through? What if I said I loved you would you be the one to run to or would you watch me walk away without a fight?  
**_

Bella pauses and rolls up onto her knees and scribbles a few more lines as she continues.

_**I'm so sick of worrying that you're gonna quit over anything. I could trip and you'd let go like that - And everything that we ever were seems to fade but not the love. Cause you don't know the good things from the sad.  
**_

She tosses her notebook aside and takes a drink of her water. I watch the wind dance through her hair and her aroma surrounds me. Closing her eyes again she stills all movements, turns her head and looks right into the tree I'm in. _It's like she senses my exact presence. _She smiles and starts writing again.

After a few attempts to get the lines write she finally seems happy with the lyrics and sings them aloud testing them out.

_**Every time I speak you try and stop me, because every little thing I say is wrong. You say your noticing but you never see this is who I really am that you can't believe. Makes me wanna know right now if it's me you'll live without or would you change your mind**_

What if I need you? Because Baby I need you…

_I know she's using this as a healing therapy. She's trying to convey to me that she thinks because I won't turn her that I don't love her. This simply isn't the case. I know that there's no way I would ever be able to live without her but am I ready to change my mind?_

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I flip it open and there's a text message from Alice.

**Saw you there with Bella & knew you wouldn't answer. When can we come home? –Ali**

**IDK Ali, like I said before Bella needs to do this on her own without any influence from anyone else. Please wait until I say it's ok. – E**

**I understand but you have to UNDERSTAND that I miss her. I WANT TO SEE HER! But I can already see what happens if we were to come right now. That's why we haven't even tried. –Ali**

**What do you mean? Is there something you aren't telling me? – E**

**Nope. As long as we stay put for a few days all will be well. Oh, you'll want to get your guitar out tonight. –Ali **

**Okay will do. See you soon. – E**

**BTW have you heard from Jasper? Haven't heard from him since yesterday. He's been acting strange for the past few months. I can tell when he's hiding something from me. – Ali**

**Give him some time I'm sure he'll be fine. If I do talk to him I'll let you know. Gotta go! –E**

**Yea Bella's gonna be ready to leave in about 20min. -Ali **

Swiftly I jump out of my perch and land without a thud on to the ground. Carefully I make my way towards the edge of the trees. Leaning against the pine I felt a sense of nostalgic as I watched her from a far. I thought back and remembered watching her at school from the safety of the trees on a sunny day. _I wish I could go back to that point in my life and change a few things._

"Edward." Bella's voice pulls me from my thoughts. Within seconds I stroll out to greet her.

"Yes, my love." She blushes and looks down as she gathers her things and packs them away. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Well no not really…but my stomach is. I kinda forgot to pack anything to eat." She begins to belly laugh as she tries to say something else. "Ha Ha Ha…You know." She motions around the forest with her hand. "Ha Ha Ha – This kinda FAST FOOD isn't really good for my diet."

I just shake my head chuckling at her attempt to crack a joke at me. "You know Bella it's too bad Em's not here. He would've loved that one." She's laughing so hard she can barely breathe. _It's such a relief to see her let her guard down just a bit. I'm beginning to see shadow's of the girl I fell in love with. Oh, yes she's still in there. She's just hiding in the shadows of all the sadness._

"Shall we get you something to eat, Dear." She literally rolls onto the ground. "What?" I ask. Her body is violently shaking in a fit giggles. It's so cute because she snorts after every third giggle. "Oh, No thanks I can't eat dear just yet."

"What?" I deadpan attempting to make sense of this whole situation.

"You said shall we get you something to eat? Deer?" I roll my eyes as she lies in hysterics on the forest floor. "OH! My stomach! Make it stop." She gasps in between giggles.

I sit down waiting for her to calm herself but instead her laughter becomes contagious and I soon find myself laying down belly laughing with her. She rolls over towards me and stops. Heavily breathing, holding her sides, and she looks over to me. We both stare at each other for a few seconds. As soon as we begin to speak we both fall out into another fit of laughter.

**

* * *

****s ever please let me know what you think!**

Bella's been sad for so long when she finally breaks down and laughs she can't stop. Laughter is always good for the soul even if you believe you don't have one.

Don't worry we will be seeing Officer DitWad again later. If you know of anymore fun names please drop me a line and a

**~bellabee66~**


	14. Taking Notice

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. I love all your reviews. Keep them coming…I hear all your great responses and it makes Edward just want to voice himself even more. Did any of you catch the clue I left in the last chapter?**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Taking Notice

**EPOV**

Reluctantly I pull Bella's motorcycle into the garage. I'm not ready for this to be over. Trust me I'm well aware that she was holding me a little tighter on the way home. I'm just not ready for her to let go. Nonetheless, the growling I hear reminds me that she's human and she needs to eat.

Slowly I prop the bike up against the kickstand. Bella steps off and removes her helmet. Instead of walking away I notice that she waiting for me to dismount. She shyly bites her bottom lip and holds out her hand. Smiling slightly I remove my helmet and place it into her hand. My fingers linger against her hand a little more than they should and she blushes.

As I'm getting off the motorcycle Bella walks over and stores the head gear. My feet stay planted waiting for her to lead. She closes the storage unit and turns to face me with a smile. Bella walks past me and turns to look at me over her shoulder. For the first time she doesn't turn her back on me completely.

Hesitantly, I make my way over to her and we enter the house side by side. Oh, how good it felt to be with her this way. The tension from earlier was almost completely gone. She was smiling a little more often and her body's posture wasn't as rigid as it was hours earlier.

Bella heads straight for the cabinet as we enter the kitchen. She pulls out a bowl and grabs a box of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch. "Will you hand me the milk?" she ask.

"Sure." I almost let it slip that her idea of dinner isn't really that healthy. It looks more like cardboard covered in a pool of milk, but I hold my tongue. I hand her the milk and walk over to gaze out the window, attempting to give her some space. I didn't want to hover over her too much. Bella casually sits down quietly at the bar.

Then out of nowhere she crunches loudly on her cereal. _Crunch… Crunch…Crunch._ I smirk to myself and try to contain my laughter. I know her crunching is louder to me than it is to her. She'd be extremely embarrassed if she only knew just how much noise she's making. It's very amusing. Honestly, how do humans eat that noisy stuff?

It's twilight. The scenery is always a little more green in the springtime. Little buds of blooms are just waiting to blossom. Everything seems to become more alive this time of year. Birds sing, flowers bloom, and things begin to become new. I hope we can pick up the pieces of one another and put them all together and make something new.

Hum…it looks like we made it back just in time. I notice the rain starts trickling down. My body shoots ramrod straight and I fling myself across the room. Landing in a protective crouch in front of Bella my eyes peer around searching. The sound of gunshots are being fired…gunshots? AK47 to be exact? _What the Hell?_

Bella jumps up knocking the stool over as she spews milk all over the counter. Laughing…_She's…Laughing?_ She gets up and tries to walk around me but I refuse budge. "Oh, Edward….you were too funny." I begin to relax my stance a bit and the shots ring out again. Freezing in place confusion sets in. My senses stretch out searching only to find nothing. My mind doesn't hear anything – except – _BELLA…LAUGHING?_

"Bella why in the hell are you laughing?" I ask. She brushes past me running almost tripping on air into the living room, still laughing I might add. Swiftly I follow her as she picks up her backpack and pulls out her phone. _HER PHONE? _

Narrowing my eyes I just stare at her. "That's your ring tone?" I ask. "Seriously, Bella who uses an AK47 as there ring tone? Not to mention that the damn thing sounds REAL!"

She holds up her finger and flips it open. STILL laughing she mumbles "Hey…I…gotta…I…gotta…call…you…back!" and then slaps it closed and places it into her pocket. _She didn't even acknowledge the other person._

"Edward I would've given anything to have had that on video. I didn't think anything could catch you off guard. That was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen. I hope Ali…" She trails off clearing her throat. I can tell she's been just as affected by my family's absence in her life as they have been with hers.

She walks over and cleans off the counter. I just stand here leaning up against the door jam enjoying my favorite past time…Bella watching. Her delicate fingers wrap gently around the bowl as she washes it. Her brow furrows with great concentration as if she's afraid she's going to break it. After she dries it off I allow my eyes to roam as she reaches up to place the dish back into the cabinet.

Her bare feet…_bare feet? When did she take her boots off?_ _I'm going to have to pay a little_ _more attention_. Oh, her bare feet with dainty pink little toes. I've never understood some men's fetish with feet until I saw hers. I love Bella's feet! _They are so perfectly proportioned. I have no idea why she has such a hard time standing on them._ Her feet arch up onto her toes as she reaches up to the shelf. One foot comes off the ground; her ass looks so good in those leather pants! They appear to be attached to her like a second skin; curving and tucking in all the right places!

Oh! God her red tank top raises up and my pants tighten as I take note of the red thong…_YES! __Aye Chiwaawaa…Freak me standing upside down!_ Bella's red thong is peeking out of her black leather pants and right in the center is nothing short of a tiny little innocent red bow. I adjust myself and audibly swallow. _When did she get so DAMN SEXY? _Don't get me wrong Bella's always been beautiful. However, right now at this moment she's a sexy goddess standing before me.

My muscles clench. Dryness cracks at the heat wave that's clawing its way up the back of my throat. Feeling the burn I force myself to freeze where I stand. I swallow again but this time the venom feels more like gasoline fueling the blaze. UGH! It's like I'm smelling her for the first time all over again. Only this time her body's a lethal addition that's been added to the equation. Her blood and her body are overwhelming as they weave into a deadly concoction. Suddenly a change surges around us as the atmosphere shifts.

Bella's blood grows to be even sweeter as it spikes with fear. _She's very aware. I know she can sense my sudden change_ _in demeanor, even with her back facing me._ Her heart beat begins to race and she looses her footing. Before she hits the marble floor my arms wrap around her pulling her into my embrace. Her nose is only a breath away from mine.

Out of the blue I gasp at the reflection of myself in her eyes. As soon as the monster within glares back at me I flinch them shut. She doesn't need to see the battle I'm still fighting with myself.

Slowly I tilt closer with my venom coated teeth clamped together. As long as I can feel these flames I will be fine because that means she's alive. I lean over even closer and our noses slightly skim against each other.

Fear and panic lace her pulse yet, she doesn't tremble in my arms. She lies perfectly still trusting as ever. Closer I inch closer caressing my nose along hers. The only thing I can think about is the warm air of Bella's shallow breath. I steady myself with the rhythm of her heart. Forcefully I shove the monster back into its cage locking it, hopefully for good.

Ever so slowly I open my eyes, glance down at her lips, and force my lungs to exhale. She goes absolutely limp in my arms. My lips curve up at the corners. I trail my nose across her cheek, along her jaw and up to her ear. "Well at least I know I can still dazzle you." I whisper as I pick her up. Shaking my head I carry her up the stairs. _You've still got it Cullen. HELL YEA!!! I've still got it._

Seconds later Bella's eyes flutter open. Her lashes blink a few times until they finally settle on me. She huffs and sighs in defeat, "Why do you have this effect on me?" I just shrug my shoulder and lay her onto my bed.

"I have no idea. I'm just glad I can STILL dazzle you. I was beginning to think I'd lost my touch." I mumble.

"Oh you didn't dazzle me. I just…Um – got dizzy that's all." She retorts.

"Oh, Love I think we both know, without a doubt, I DID DAZZLE YOU!" I replied.

Bella leaps off the bed mumbling whatever, under her breath, and heads towards the bathroom. She pauses briefly and looks over her shoulder. "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for bed." She utters.

"Ok. I need to get a few things anyway. Is there anything I can get for you?" I inquire.

She turns to face me and props her shoulder against the door jam. "You seem to forget Edward that I live here." She deadpans.

"Yea, Um about that?" She silences me by holding her palm up.

Her eyes fall to the floor, effectively cutting off my only view of her emotions. _UGH! I hate it when she doesn't look at me. Her eyes are they only window I have to her feelings._ After a few agonizing moments sadness coats her voice as she softly speaks. "Edward…I'm just not ready to go into that with you just yet. I will - I promise but…it really isn't my place to explain it to you. However, in due time I can only hope that you will be able to understand." She breathes out, "As for right now I am living here. If that bothers you I can make some other arrangements."

Steadily I move towards her. She doesn't move. Placing my index finger under her chin I tilt her face upwards. "Bella please don't look away from me. I've gone far too long with out seeing these beautiful eyes. Please I beg of you – Don't keep them from me." I plead. "As far as you staying here…Love, you can stay here as long as you like."

Pausing briefly I stare into her eyes. "If you ever choose to leave I will understand. Nonetheless, I would hope that you would understand and know that where ever you go…I will ALWAYS FOLLOW." I state those last words with a final pause on each one.

"Don't be so sure." She whimpers. "After you learn everything – the truth of all this." She gestures around us. "You just might change your mind."

I drop my face inches away from hers and firmly state. "NEVER!" I close my eyes. _Don't push her to far Cullen. You've made progress today don't blow it._ Inhaling deeply I lower my hand and force myself to take a step back. "You should go take your shower. You've had a long day."

When I allow my eyes to open I only see Bella's back as she closes the door. My body slumps over in defeat and I catch myself breathing uncontrollably. _I knew she was hiding something. There's a difference in suspecting it but to have her come right out and say it? This feeling of loss and betrayal was something else completely._ I run my hand through grabbing my hair trying to compose myself._ Why does this have to be so infuriating?_

We need to just sit down and lay everything on the table. Get all our skeletons out of the closet and compare bones. I approach the bathroom door and raise my hand to knock. Jumping suddenly I begin to wordlessly fume! Anger surges through me. _DAMN THAT FRIGGIN Ring tone!_ _She's going have to change that stupid thing._

After calming myself I reach out to knock again. Quickly I pull my hand back; I can hear Bella fidgeting for her cell. I walk over in frustration and flop onto the bed. I'm a little eager to hear who in the hell she has assigned to that ring tone. "Hey, You!" I hear Bella's voice increase in excitement. _Well it must be someone special to elect a reaction like that._

Casually I recline back pulling a Bella scented pillow to my chest as I listen to her one-sided conversation. I can't really hear the other person's voice per se but by the tone I can only guess that it's a male. _This only makes me grit my teeth and seethe in jealousy._

"Yes, everything's fine. It's been what almost a month?"

"Sorry about earlier. Someone…else was with me and I really couldn't talk freely."

"Although it's none of your business! NO! It wasn't Jake. And even if it was he knows all about you so why would it matter?"

"Well he doesn't know about you by name. That alone would cause a war in itself. What were you thinking coming here like that? You know that if Jake had seen you then he very well would've tried to kill you?"

"No he had no idea who I was with. He only knew I was here with someone. I refused to give him anymore information."

"Look I understand that you don't really like him and I respect that. But you have to understand and respect that he's my friend; a friend that's been trying to help me."

Bella was silent for a few moments as the other person started muttering rapidly. I could only make out a vague hum of HIS voice. Not enough to understand actual words, but enough to know that he was talking dramatically.

"Yes. I know how important I am. You tell me every time I talk to you. But you need to know I plan on telling him." She pauses. "Yes!" She huffs angrily. "I do understand the consequences!" Bella lowers her voice almost to a vague whisper. "Did you know that he's here?"

"This isn't something I can just hide. He's going to find out sooner or later and I'd rather it be sooner." She lowers her voice just above a whisper. "If it all goes okay I SWEAR I will be there when you tell her. I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out already." _OH! NO! NO! NO! She's seeing someone!_

"Look you just better be careful. It took a lot for me to get that thing for you and I hope for your sake it's working otherwise your going to wish you were dead if she gets a hold of you." Bella's tinkling laugh belts out! _Why does she have to sound so carefree and happy? She used to sound that way when she talked to me._

"Ok…I think I can arrange to be there tomorrow. We can get together and talk this out. I have a feeling I will need to leave early so we have plenty of time."

"Sounds great…9a.m. then." She pauses again. "Yea it's good to hear from you too."

"Okay – oh wait one more thing…I'm bringing him with me - tomorrow!"

"Yes, I told you already. I'm very much aware of the consequences and that's a risk I'm willing to take." Click she ends the phone before the other party has a chance to respond.

Tomorrow? Why does she feel the need to hide this from me? Whatever it is I bet it has to do with that damn blue key chain. My stomach crushes as I recall part of her conversation…'I SWEAR that I will be there when you tell her.' _Tell her? Who's her?_ Well it's obviously important to Bella so whatever it is I will do everything I can to be the better man and understand. So, if the balls gonna be dropped tomorrow then that at least gives me tonight to express to her how I feel.

**

* * *

**

I left a few more clues in this chapter as to what's coming. The next chapter isn't extremely long so I'll be posting in shortly. Edward's rushing me because he's anxious to tell Bella how he feels. As ever please let me how you feel!

**Reviews are almost better than having Edward waiting on your bed. ****~bellabee66~**


	15. Away for Far too Long

********

********

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

A/N: I have been out of town over the weekend so this chapter was only edited once. Please overlook any grammar errors. Bella's little secret as well as many others are going to be revealed very soon. In the meantime, Edward is going to share his feelings with Bella. Question is what's she going to do with them?

****************

********

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Away for Far too Long

**EPOV**

I have no idea how long I've been laying here lost in my own thoughts? It's not like me to get so distracted. Vaguely I hear a hair dryer in the distance but for some reason I don't completely acknowledge it. The next thing I know Bella's feet are padding close to the door.

Swiftly I make my way down the hall and into the library. I need a few moments to gather my thoughts before I can face her, especially after over hearing her conversation. For the first time in my entire existence I'm beginning to feel restless. Sitting on the couch I listen to Bella as she prepares for bed. After a few seconds I'm on my feet pacing around the room.

As if she's questioning if I'm still here Bella hesitantly whispers my name. "Um, Edward?" I exhale slowly and shake my head because she still doesn't trust me. I can detect all the uncertainty that's underlying in her voice.

She's standing in front of the open bedroom window gazing into the darkness. Within the blink of an eye I appear behind her. I place my right hand over her shoulder and she doesn't flinch. I knew she sensed me the moment I entered the room. I pull her around to face me. Then carefully I lean over, take her cheek into my hand and force her to look at me. "Bella, I'm here. I swear to you I will never leave you again."

Bella shakes her head and sighs. Oh, I want so badly to pull her into my embrace but this has to be her wanting to be there. This may not be what she really wants. I stand holding my everything in only the palms of my hands. Realization comes crashing into every fiber in my being. _This may not be what she wants. Maybe that's why she's trying to be so distant._ Tonight maybe the only night I have left.

Gradually Bella pulls away. When I thought she was getting better at not turning her back to me she does just that. Her conversation from earlier really has her doubting herself. I just wish I knew why. What else can I do but to stand here and watch her walk away…AGAIN?

After folding the covers back, Bella crawls onto the bed, and sits tucking her knees under her chin. She glances at her feet and whispers. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."

I just nod because it seems like there's nothing else for me to do. Steadily I walk over and sit beside her on the bed. Bella lies down on her side as I push and tuck the covers all around her. Using the back of my knuckles I brush her hair away from her face. Gently my lips graze her forehead. "You can sleep I will still be here when you wake up."

"It was so easy for you to leave." She whispers.

"Bella I only left because I thought I was protecting you. I never knew you could believe me so easily. I've vowed my love for you a thousand times over and yet you believe the one time I told you that I didn't."

She glances up at me with sadness in her eyes. "It never made since for you to love me. I'm only human. I don't want to live my life looking over my shoulder waiting for something to take me away from you." Closing her eyes she sighs, "I can't live my life that way Edward."

What does this mean for us? I wanted so badly to ask that question but was I ready to hear the answer. No. "Sleep you look so tired. Get some rest and we will talk about this after you've rested."

Bella closes her eyes and exhales. I run my through her hair and allow the pad of my thumb to trace her cheek. Quietly I begin to hum and attempt to soothe her. Several moments later her breathing begins to shallow and even out.

I watched her carefully taking in every breath and noting every flutter of her eyes. Her hair is splayed across the pillow like an auburn mahogany halo. As I memorize her face she breathes out forcefully as if she's frustrated.

The back of my throat rages yet I have no desire for her blood. I can sense her pulse flowing through her veins but the monster within me is silent. There's nothing left in me but the raging flame. Even the fierce beast has fallen in love with the beauty that lies before me. Pain, the pain will always burn but it's a small price to pay to be with the one I love.

A few hours later Bella finally falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Cautiously I walk out of the room and head into the library. Music is the only thing other than Bella that will calm my nerves. I grab my guitar from the closet and retrieve my black leather notebook from the desk drawer.

I pull out the piano bench and place my notebook on the lid. Melodies and harmony runs through my mind as I jot down lines of reason and lyrics. Scratching each one out one by one I begin to get frustrated.

After adjusting and tuning my guitar I begin to pluck the strings flawlessly. The notes and cords are all right and flow seamlessly together. The words, for some reason the words are lost to me.

Closing my eyes I allow myself to get lost in the acoustic flow of a song without any words. Deeply I inhale and my lips curve into a small smile. I can smell her even before she approaches the room. Her tiny feet are padding down the hallway. She stops at the door.

With my eyes still shut and my fingers still strumming I softly whisper, "Would you like to join me?" She doesn't answer but I can hear her steps as she walks over to the black leather loveseat next to the window.

Upon opening my eyes I see Bella sitting with her knees tucked under her chin. She reaches over and pulls the navy blue blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over her body. Then she snuggles into the corner of the sofa and looks at me with expectancy in her eyes.

Her small voice peels in the air. "I didn't know you played the guitar."

I just shake my head as I stare into her eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about me Bella."

As I take her in all the emotions I've kept bottled up begins to surface and words begin to flow freely through my mind. Finding the right key I strum the strings and begin to sing the lyrics as they flow from my heart. I can only hope this will convey to her just how sorry I truly am and just how much I need her.

************************************************

****************

**This time, this place…Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late…Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance…Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know…you know, you know  
**

************

Bella please listen to these words and believe every single one. They come straight from my heart; this heart that hasn't felt this alive in over a hundred years. Golden yellow and deep chocolate brown meet locking onto one another as I continue to pour my heart into these words.

****************************************************************

****

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you…Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you… anymore

Oh, God how true is that I won't be able to breathe if I'm not able to see her anymore.

************************************************************************************

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all…I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know…you know, you know

So far away…Been far away for far too long  
So far away…Been far away for far too long  
But you know…you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you…Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you… anymore

****

I wanted…I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed…I need to HEAR…YOU…SAY  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it…Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing…'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it…Hold on to me and, never let me go  
KEEP…BREATHING…Hold on to me and,

NEVER…LET…ME…GO

The hum from the final cord lingers in the air and silence settles all around us. A tear falls from her eye. Before it trails over her cheek I'm in front of her on my knees, cupping her face in the palm of my hand. "Oh, Bella." I sob tearlessly. "Just one more moment that's all that's needed like wounded soldiers in need of feeling. Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading please don't dwell on it 'cause I didn't mean it."

With my palm still rubbing her face I place my head against her warm smooth chest and allow my self to collapse weeping uncontrollably in her embrace. She runs her fingers through my hair, wraps her free arm around me, and pulls me hard against her. Her hair drapes over me like a curtain protecting us from the outside world.

"I can't believe I said I'd laid my love on the ground, but it doesn't matter, please forgive me now. Everyday I spent away my souls inside out. There's gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now some how."

Her legs encircle my waist and she clings to me as if she's afraid to let go. Minutes pass by as we bear ourselves before one another crying for what could've been, what should've been and for what I hope will be.

Several minutes later I lean back and take her face into my hands and whisper, "Bella...Love, Please don't leave me."

She blinks rapidly and wipes her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I'm not so sure you will feel the same tomorrow." She pleaded.

"Bella nothing can keep me away from you. Absolutely nothing! If I know that you love me and that you want to be with me then that's all that matters. Everything else is just trivial things that can be worked out."

"Edward?" She asked. "Will you come and lay down with me? You know just so I can get back to sleep."

"Oh, Bella I thought you'd never ask." I responded.

Swiftly I stood, cradling her like a child in my arms, and carried her into our bedroom. Carefully I lay her down on the right side of the bed, her side of the bed, and tucked her in once again. However, this time I lay close behind her on top of the covers. Her back is pressed against my chest and her head is lying on my shoulder.

I bury my nose into her hair and softly hum her lullaby. Bella wiggles and maneuvers herself as close to my body as she can. Knees curve with knees, hips curve with hips, and warm soft skin curves with cold hard stone.

"Edward?" She inquires.

"Hum."

"Will you go somewhere with me in the morning? There's something I want to share with you."

"Bella, love, I'd go anywhere with you. All you have to do is ask." I smile.

"Well, there's one condition." She droned.

"What's that?"

"I really need you to promise you keep an open mind, and you have to promise that no matter what you won't get mad."

"Anything for you love,"

"I really need to hear you promise."

I can smell the saltiness in her tears before they fall. I turn her to face me. I look deep into her eyes and promise. "Bella, love I promise I will do my best to have an open mind and everything within my power not to get angry."

She simply nods her head. I brush away her tears as she lays her head into the crook of my neck. _Silly girl, doesn't she know by now that it's impossible for me to be angry over anything that she loves or anything that cares for her?_

**

* * *

**

Well Edward's feelings are out there. Next chapter we shall see what Bella's been up to and if Edward has anything to worry about. ~bellabee66~


	16. Shock and Awe

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copyright infringement intended. _

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all - Well here's one of the moments you've all been waiting for. I really hope it's been worth the wait. As ever please...please...please review.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Shock and Awe

**EPOV**

Bella slowly falls into a deep sleep. Calmly I bury my nose into her hair and inhale. I force my chest to rise and fall matching the rhythm of her breathing. It's been so long since I've been able to hold her willingly in my arms.

I close my eyes and allow my entire body to relax. My mind tunes out the squirrels chattering, the water flowing in the stream, the busy cars rushing along the highway, and everything else that's not Bella. It simply shuts out the outside world as my body falls, as close as possible, into a sleep like state. Time stands still and I pray that this will not be the last time I hold this precious creature in my arms.

Several hours later her heartbeat begins to flutter a bit faster. She's waking up. My nose trails along her smooth skin as I nuzzle the column of her neck.

"Hum…" She sighs. "Good morning." She stretches her body and looks up at me…smiling.

"Good morning beautiful." I smirk. "Did you sleeping well?"

"Uh..Huh." She hums. "What time is it?"

Glancing over at the clock I note the time and reply, "Its 5:30, a bit early for you to be awake. Usually you sleep at least until 7or 8."

Bella sits straight up. "5:30? Oh, No I can't just lay here we've got to go. I'm gonna be late. I can't be late, it will ruin everything."

I reach out taking her shoulders into my hands and pull her to face me. "Bella, breath you aren't going to be late. It's only 5:30."

"Yeah, and we have to drive at least an hour and a half to get there. I want to get there before he does." She gasps and her hand slaps over her mouth. I don't think she meant for that to slip out.

My eyes furrow and I ask, "Before who gets where?"

"I can't talk about this right now Edward." She leaps off the bed and begins to rush around the room slinging drawers open and gathering clothes. "You will find out soon enough. However, I want to be able to tell you before you jump to conclusions."

I've never seen Bella ramble around like this before. It's very entertaining. She's so scattered as she continues to wander aimlessly around the room looking for something. "If we don't get there before he does - I'm afraid you will judge…Oh God! I can't let that happen."

Sitting here I watch her run back and forth between the closet and the bathroom. Suddenly she stops looks over at me with tears in her eyes. "Please promise me you will give us a chance to explain." _Us? Who's us?_

"Bella I told you I will do everything I can…I will listen. But to be honest with you…you are scaring me just a little bit and that's really hard to do." I smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay. You just have to understand we are both terrified of your reaction."

"When you say both – do you mean – who are you referring to exactly? Does _HE_ know about me?" Already my mind is churning at the thought of her sharing my secret with someone else. I know her and she would never do that. Would she?

All of a sudden she's inspecting the floor. "Yes, Edward he knows about you…EVERYTHING about you." Reluctantly she whispered the last part then looked at me quickly an added, "But it's not because I told him." Shaking her head in a no like fashion, "he knows because..." she trails off.

"He knows because – What?" My voice snapped.

Bella's voice shakes out just a little above a whisper, "because", she closes her eyes and paused, "he's like you."

Shock surges through me as I hurdle off the bed and appear inches in front of her face. "Bella, What the HELL have you got yourself into?" I grab her by the arms. "Did you not learn anything from James?"

"Edward, please." She shrieked. "Please, I swear all this will make sense but right now I have to get ready. We have to leave."

Glaring into her eyes I shake my head. I can't believe she would do something like this. I left so she wouldn't be involved in this world. Her hand reaches out as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Edward." she choked out. "I made a promise to let him explain. This is not my story to tell. Yes, I am involved but it's still his story. I'm begging don't make me break my promise."

Somewhere in the back of my mind her words register and I release her. Curtly I nod my head and close my eyes in shame. "Did I – Did I…hurt you?"

She reaches up, runs her other hand behind my neck, and kisses my cheek ever so softly. "No, Edward I know you would never hurt me. I know you question yourself but I don't." She begins to soothe me. "Even in your rage and confusion you are still conscious of how you touch me. Look at my arms. I guarantee you won't even be able to tell that you had your hands there."

Her voice drops an octave and she insists, "Edward, Look!"

Upon opening them my eyes roam over both her arms. Nothing, she's right even my perfect eye sight can't detect the slightest red line. "Still doesn't change the fact that I put my hands on you."

"It's okay I promise everything will be okay." She stares directly into my eyes and ask, "Do you trust me?" I simply smirk at the irony of her choice of words. I had spoken those same words to her just after I leaped out the window of this very room.

"In theory", I chuckle.

"I'm going to get dressed." She shyly stated. "Be ready to leave in fifteen?"

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Bella nodded her head and walked into the bathroom. Within seconds I grabbed a white tee, gray button down shirt, and a pair of dark jeans from the closet. I showered, dressed, and flash downstairs in record time.

A few minutes later Bella comes rushing down the steps. I laugh out loud and she raises an eye brow at me. "We match." She's dressed in a fitted light gray V neck sweater with a white tank top peeking out, dark distressed jeans, accompanied by her black and white converse.

Bella just stares at me and smiles. "Great minds must think a like." She states as she walks into the kitchen. I just chuckle to myself, shake my head, and follow. She grabs a can of something out of the fridge. "Are you ready to go?" she asks.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm good. I got my protein shake."

"Well, there goes your theory about great minds. Because this great mind seems to think you need more nourishment." I retort.

Bella's face turns serious. "We don't have time and I will eat something more suitable to your standards later." She looks around the room searching for something.

"What is it?" I was curious as to what she was looking for.

"My keys…They are usually here on the counter."

Oh, yes those damn keys. I'd forgotten about them. I had them in my hand when we came home waiting for the right moment to ask her about the charm. Then I slipped them in my pocket last night just before carrying her upstairs.

"I know where they are." I muttered.

In an instant I retrieved the offending key chain and returned. She held out her hand. Loudly I exhaled, stared deeply into her chocolate pooled eyes, and carefully placed them into her awaiting palm. I allowed my hand to pause briefly hovering just above hers. Lowering my chin I raised my eyebrows to convey to her that I knew this key chain probably meant more to her than the keys that were on it.

Her hand shuttered slightly just before I remove my palm. She grasps the keys and ran her finger over the blue charm. "Not right now, Edward. I just can't."

Using my finger I tilted her chin up. "Not until you are ready. When your ready I will listen I promise." I stated this as a fact.

"Ok. We need to get going."

"Where you lead I will follow…Always." Another promise I intend to keep.

With that being said Bella turned and walked out into the garage and I lock the door behind me. She strolls over, opens the passenger door, and then proceeds to walk around to the _driver_ side of her Camaro. "Edward. Aren't you coming?" She questioned.

Step by step I make my way over and sat down into the _passenger_ seat. I hate riding in the passenger seat. Bella knows this all too well because she laughs out loud as she shuts her door. She turns to look at me and ask in between giggles, "Would you like to drive?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not…I know all about how you feel about driving – I have better vision, better reflexes, and a built in radar detector." She taps her temple and spats in a really bad impression of me.

Yes! I know it's a little immature okay a lot immature but at this point if it will keep her from driving then who cares? Wordlessly I reach out and take her keys. Instantly I open the door, run around the car, and slide into the driver seat. Bella, still laughing, crawls into the passenger seat.

I glance at her and insert the key into the ignition. She covers her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. "You had no intentions of driving did you?" I ask.

She's laughing so hard she can't answer. She just shakes her head no. "I just…I just…ha…ha…ha – you should've seen the look on your face. It was…like…a…little boy…who had just had…his favorite toy…taken away. You were pouting." She continues to laugh and giggle.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I retort. She settles down and looks at me waiting for me to start the car. I glare at her questioningly. "Seatbelt." Bella narrows her eyes but complies. As soon as her belts locked into place I start the car. "Well, where to milady?"

Suddenly it dawns on her where we are headed. She begins to fidget as she mumbles, "510 East First Street in Port Angeles."

As soon as we passed the outer city limits of Forks I speed up. Bella glances over at me and rolls her eyes. Neither of us is really keeping any kind of conversation. I think we're both afraid to speak. This trip isn't something that I am particularly looking forward to. It has the potential to destroy everything I hold valuable, not to mention the danger it can cause.

Finally curiosity got the best of me and I ask. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, you will see soon enough." I can detect uncertainty in her voice.

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I began to feel waves of sadness and disappointment flow through out my body. My muscles coil with urgency and my stomach begins to twist itself into knots with each elusive thought that invades my mind.

One with my abilities is never taken by surprise. However, I'm a little infuriated with the fact that she, of all people, can take me by surprise at anytime. The question is will this be a good surprise or a devastating one?

Nervously, Bella directs me through the streets of downtown Port Angeles. She can tell by my facial reactions that I am not at all amused at the direction we're headed in. All the shops and business districts were fading away behind us as we approach a more grim part of town.

"Over there, you can park into that parking lot on the right." She suggests. "We have to walk the rest of the way."

Timidly I pull the car into the badly lit abandoned parking lot. After removing the key I question her, not knowing if I really want the truth. "Bella, do you really come here by yourself?"

She looks at me under her lashes and softly mumbles, "No, usually I meet him right here and we walk together. But since we're here early I thought I'd walk with you." She sighs at my expression. "Edward, I know this place like the back of my hand. It's been my life line for months now…please trust me."

She reaches over and places her tiny hand onto my shoulder. "Do you sense any danger? Can you hear any threatening thoughts?" Silently I close my eyes and shake my head. "Well, if you're with me then what can hurt me?"

"Bella, that's not the point. I'm just having a hard time knowing you've been coming to a place like this by yourself. I mean how did you even find such a place?"

"Edward please let me share this with you." she breathes.

Without question I'm opening her door and offering her my hand. It's still dark and the rain has let up somewhat but the clouds overhead show promise that it's going to be another rainy day. Bella takes my hand and locks her door closing it behind her.

She pulls me close by her side whispering, "This way."

We walk for several minutes over cobblestone streets and through several darkened alley ways. She seems oddly relaxed – it doesn't make any sense to me. Especially knowing what she went through not to long ago in an alley just like the one she's leading me through.

Upon reaching the end of the alley we walk to the left and Bella leads me over to a strange abandoned warehouse. She stopped just in front of it and literally beamed looking at the old ruined building. "This is it." She sang out.

Bella unlocked the massive wooden door. My instincts take over and I inhale as we walk inside. My spine shivered and my fist curved instantly ready for a fight. The smell is faint, maybe a few days old, but I can still detect that _HE'S _been here. He is definitely a male vampire.

I inhale deeper discovering something strangely familiar about this scent. I've smelled it before. However, with it barely lingering I can't put it with a face. A growl erupts instinctively from my chest. Bella reaches over and places her palm gently upon my cheek. "Edward, it's ok." She whispers.

She's right there's no one here at the moment but I know that will change soon. "Come, let me show you." She ushers me down a long hallway. The walls have been restored and decorated with artwork all along the corridors.

Casually we stroll throughout the warehouse. Its industrial feel really mimics something you'd fine in an old art gallery. We come to a halt in front of a second decorative wooden door and Bella steps aside indicating that I should open it.

As I walk inside my breath leaves me and I allow my body to relax. I am in complete awe of this place. Bella steps up behind me and flips the lights on. "What do you think?" She whispers.

Not being able to speak I just gasp and wonder around the massive space. The gray walls are contrasted with sections of dark mahogany and light oak stained paneling. Microphone stands litter across the pale wooden floor, several guitars hang from one wall like art work on display, and in the middle of the room – commanding attention – is a beautiful shiny black Steinway grand piano.

Striding over I allow my finger tips graze the amazing instrument. Quickly I take notice – it's just like mine – very few people have gotten close enough to know my piano is a Steinway. You can't just go into any music store and purchase one of these without having the means to do so. No, this grand is very expensive indeed.

Bella lingers at the door allowing me to take everything in. She's been finding solace in a recording studio? Not just any studio but a state of the art studio. Some one knew exactly what they were doing. There's even a piano booth behind glass closed doors.

I didn't even hear her as she appeared behind me. "Edward?" She sighs. "Do you like it?"

"Why do you ask if I like it?" I breathed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Bella please tell me…Why did you bring me here?" Briefly I pause not wanting to drag out the inevitable. "Is this – Does this belong to _HIM?_"

"Well – Yes." She choked. "He will be here any minute and he can explain it himself. I made a promise that I would let him share this with you."

Pulling my resolve together I fear the worst as I turn to face her. "Do you still have any feelings for me at all?" Bella opens her mouth to speak but she doesn't have a chance to answer. Before words are able to leave her lips I fling her over my shoulder pushing her behind my protective stance.

His scent is stronger and I can hear someone approaching the building. Their thoughts are muted. I can barely make out mental ramblings. It's as if he's speaking under water. Within seconds realization strikes a cord. The massive front door opens and I know without a doubt who's walking down the hallway.

_NO. NO. NO! It can't be HIM! This can't be…there's NO possible way. HE would never do this to her – to me. Who in the hell does he think he is. _Anger, rage, and disgust vibrate throughout my entire body_. Why can't I hear his thoughts? What the hell is going on? _

He stops just outside the studio door. Looking over my shoulder I risk a glance at Bella. Her face is scrunched up in anticipation and her eyes are not filled with fear, as I expected, but with sadness. _Why doesn't she fear him?_ _Then again when does she ever react the way she's supposed to? Does she love him?_ A tear falls across her cheek and her voice shakes as she tries to whisper, "You promised…you said you'd listen first."

A peaceful calm flows over me as I reach out and tuck her safely into my arms. I turn us both to the door. _Yes, we will face him together._ I know he can hear every whisper, every sound in this room, and if I know him he's waiting for the mood to settle before he opens the door.

My grip on Bella tightens as I casually call out, "You might as well come on in." The door cautiously opens. Firmly my jaws grind against each other as the one person I never thought I would see walks into the room…Jasper Whitlock.

**

* * *

**

Please stick with me this is Edward and Bella's story. Did you get any of my hints as to who he was in the earlier chapters? Jasper has some splaining to do. Oh, my what will Alice think about all of this? Any thoughts?

**~bellabee66~**

**P.S. Photo's of Bella's waterfall, the warehouse and the recording studio have been posted to my profile. **


	17. I saw RED

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copyright infringement intended. _

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I'm working on a story for Fandom Gives Back to help Nashville. I live about 3 hours from there and it's a real honor to be able to give back. I will let you know a.s.a.p. as soon as they get me the info. **

**Please note that this isn't edited. I'm in the process of locating a permanent beta. Thanks for being so patient and so loyal. You continue to amaze me.**

**Follow me on twitter for teasers and updates. I will also answer any questions you may have: /bellabee66**

**I am also working on a blog to house all my pics, banners, teasers, fan fiction recs, announcements, and such. Lots of GOODIES!**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: I saw RED

**EPOV**

Jasper takes a single step into the room with his hands palm up in surrender. My eyes furrow as fury washes over my face. Protectively, I step out in front of Bella, my arms wide, forming a solid barrier between him and her. A growl erupts from my chest as my lips curve back in a teeth-baring grimace. Locking my eyes firmly on him I gage his stance.

Jasper's very strong and he has impeccable fighting skills, however I have the advantage. His body is relaxed and his thoughts are pleading. _"Edward, please hear me out. This isn't what you think."_ He doesn't know anything about my thoughts. _"I won't fight you. I just want to explain a few things." _I can't believe he would do something like this to me. Hell forget about me – What about Alice? _"Please hear me out, for Bella's sake."_

It only takes a second for her name to cross his mind. A second is all it takes for me to see nothing but red and a snarl rips between my lips. Blazing fury and rage jolted through my skin. Bella's heart rate increased as she moved to step forward. I reach out, shove her back, and lunged at my brother-in-law. The impact of our colliding bodies sounds like an explosion as I pin his back to the floor.

Jasper lies completely still, refusing to fight. For the first time he speaks out, "Edward, I refuse to fight you." His eyes peel away from me and narrow as he looks behind me. "Bella," he calls out.

Just hearing him speak her name sends another round of anger through me. I grab him by the throat and jerk him into the air. His feet dangle just inches above the wooden floor. Bella gasps out loud.

Growling through clenched teeth I command, "You have no right to even speak her name. Do you hear me? You're not going to have to worry about Alice." I seethe. "You're not going to live to face her."

He just stares above my head. _Damn it why won't the Bastard look at me?_ "Damn it Look at me!"

All of a sudden waves of fear, heartache, and sadness wakes over me. Jasper's pupils begin to dilate as he mentally informs me. _"Edward, this is what Bella is feeling right now. She's terrified. Are you sure you want to do this…in front of her?"_ He looks me directly in the eyes and whispers, "Please, let me explain. Then if you still wish to fight me, then so be it. But, not like this." He mentally adds, _"If you're not satisfied with what I have to say I will remove myself from your family and out of Bella and Alice's life forever – and that's a promise."_

Sadness overflows and radiates all around me. I exhale loudly as I lower his feet to the floor. His eyes shift from me back over to Bella. My nostrils flare as they detect a hint of salty moisture in the air. _Bella's crying._

My chest rips open at the sight of her slumped over, lying on the floor. Her hands on her head and she's sobbing quietly. Instantly I kneel beside her. Images of her birthday party flash into my mind. _Me pushing her into the punch bowl to keep her away from Jasper. Her being hurt because I wasn't gentle enough with her. I pushed her too hard. Oh, No!_

"Bella, Love, I'm so sorry." She sniffles and shakes with another round of tears. My eyes roam over her searching for any kind of injury. "Are you okay? Did I…Did I – hurt you?"

She doesn't answer. "Bella please answer me. I can't read your mind. I don't know what to do to help you if you don't tell me where it hurts," still no answer.

I peer over my shoulder looking at Jasper. He mentally answers my unspoken question. What's she feeling? _"She's not in any physical pain. Edward, you didn't shove her too hard. She_ _didn't hit her head and she's not injured. She just stumbled backwards."_ My eyes narrowed in confusion so he continues. _"She's heartbroken. She fears you leaving again. She doesn't think you will listen. Look, I'll go get her something to drink – Just comfort her. I'll give you two a moment."_

Carefully I pull Bella into my lap and cradled her, like a child, to my chest. Soothingly I rock us back and forth as my fingers run through her hair. "Shuuush…Bella, Love, its okay. Everything's going be okay." I whisper. "I promised you I would listen and I will. I also promised you that no matter what I will never leave you again…I'm not going anywhere."

After several minutes Bella begins to calm slightly. "I'm so sorry Edward," she mumbles. "I wanted to warn you, to tell you, but…" She was cut off as Japer entered the room. "I wouldn't let her. This is something you need to hear from me, not her. She's been through enough."

Jasper walks over, bends down eye level with her, and offers her a large coffee mug. It's hot and smells like green tea with a hint of orange, jasmine, and honey. I had no idea Bella even liked tea. "Bella, here it's your favorite," he whispers.

_Her favorite? What does he know about Bella's favorites?_ All of a sudden jealousy stirs within me. I know this feeling all too well. However, this time I was considering another vampire as my rival.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Thanks Jazz, but I thought I drank the last of it a couple weeks ago." My grip on her tightens. I'm not comfortable with his closeness to her.

"Yeah… you did Darling." He smirks. "But I stopped and bought you some more on the way here. I know you like to have a cup before you sing."

He glances at me and mentally reminds me that he calls everyone darling. It's just something he does. Curtly I nod my head in understanding, but I'm not entirely convinced that he doesn't have feelings for Bella. _How can he be this close to her and still control his thirst?_

His eyes trail back to Bella. A wide smile adorns his face. I can feel love rolling off of him, but in reading his thoughts I can tell his feelings are nothing more than brotherly. They're very similar to how Emmett sees Bella. "Hey there little lady, do you want to take this into the control room?" He asks and then pauses briefly. "You could show Edward your new guitar." He coos as if he's talking to a baby. _Has he completely lost his mind?_

Bella's eyes light up and her face beams brightly. "Oh, Jazz! You didn't? Did you?" Her eyes fall slightly as she picks at her shirt. "You know I hate it when people spending money on me," she complains.

"Well…yeah but, you didn't say anything about not spending your money," he chuckles.

Before I can ask Bella leaps out of my arms, shoves her tea into my hand, and runs out of the room. I move to follow but Jasper grabs my elbow. "Give her a minute," he mumbles.

"What the hell is going on?" I snarl. _What does he mean spending her money? How does he_ _have access to her money?_ Nothing is making any sense to me and I begin to wonder if Vampires can go senile?

Bella steps slowly back into the room with tear filled eyes. I step forward to wrap my arms around her but she runs right past me and into Jasper's arms. She buries her head into his chest and sobs. "Oh! Jazz I love it. Thank you so much." He looks at me and slightly nods his head mentally chanting, _"PLEASE, let me explain. This is nothing unusual for her."_

Apparently there's more between them then he's letting on. NOW, I HAVE to stand here and watch him comfort her. He wraps his arms around her and mumbles "Bella, Darling, everything is going to be just fine." He pulls her back and leans down locking his eyes with hers. "Do you remember what I told you when I came back to Forks?" She shakes her head and sniffles. "This is my responsibility. None of this is on you." She starts to interrupt…"But." He stops her. "No. No, buts Bella. ALL ME!"

I glare at him – I know he can feel my anger beginning to rise. Instantly I pull Bella to the side and I peer down nose to nose with him growling. "What do you mean, WHEN YOU WENT BACK TO FORKS?" I cry out.

Bella jerks away and Jasper warns me that I'm scaring her again. That's the last thing I want. I intend to do everything in my power to keep my promise. _But DAMN how can he expect me to sit here and watch this? Watch him be so comfortable and carefree with her._

He pulls her into a bear hug and mutters, "Come on let's go sit down while I can still walk out of here." He smirks trying to make light of the subject. Little does he know just how close he is to not being able to walk or live for that matter.

With red rimmed eyes, Bella turns and walks towards the door. She glances over her shoulder and reaches for my hand. I had no idea I was holding my breath until she folded her warm tiny hand around mine. She leads me out the door and into the next room. Jasper follows us keeping his distance.

Bella and I sit side by side, hand in hand, together on the large brown leather sofa. I notice, what looks like a new, black Taylor guitar nestled in a stand next to her. Her trembling fingers squeeze my hand. I can tell she's nervous as she begins to fidget.

Hesitantly, Jasper walks over and sits in front of the massive control board. He looks at me and then glances down to the coffee mug in my hand. _Oh, Bella's tea._ Smiling gently I hand her the warm cup. She lifts it to her lips, closes her eyes, and sips slowly as the warm liquid coats her throat. She hums in appreciation.

After a few moments of dreadful silence Jasper takes a deep breath and speaks up. "Edward, I only ask one thing from you," he pauses. "Please listen to everything I have to say before making conclusions."

Firmly, I sit stone still, in place, unmoving. Bella squeezes my hand again and my eyes corner her. Her forehead wrinkles with fear and her deep chocolate eyes plead with me to understand. My rigid body softens. Anger begins to dissolve and frustration all but slips away. I glare back at Jasper and curtly nod once in agreement.

"A few weeks after everyone left Alice realized she left her necklace behind." I cocked my eyebrow in irritation_. You've got to be kidding me, Alice's necklace?_ Patience wasn't something I possessed and he knew that. Jasper shook his head and started from the beginning. "I left moments after what happened at Bella's party. I sought out isolation with the Denali's in Alaska. I was so ashamed of my lack of self-control. I couldn't face anyone, especially you or Alice."

I motion for him to carry on. "I felt like a failure and I refused to see Alice. I told her to let me know where she would be and when I came to terms with myself I would find her. I just needed time. A few weeks after everyone left Alice realized she left her necklace behind. You know it's the only thing she has left of her human life. She never leaves without it."

I shrug my shoulders. Yeah, she can get very defensive about her clothes, shoes, purses and what not. However, her necklace is the one possession Alice never leaves without. _Why would she leave it behind?_ For a mind reading annoying little shit she can be a force to recon with when it comes to her necklace. _I bet she did that on purpose. She used her necklace as an excuse to get to see Jasper._

As if Jasper can read my mind, he mentally states that he hasn't a clue if she did it on purpose or not. She doesn't know he's here and she doesn't know that he's been spending time with Bella.

My eyes widen with shock. Suddenly it occurs to me that Alice knows he's keeping something from her. She told me so herself just a few days ago. She has no idea that THIS is the something that he's hiding.

"She begged to see me Edward. When I refused to see her she broke down and when she breaks…she really breaks. You know how persuasive and demanding she can be. Down right ruthless when it comes to something she wants," he chuckles.

A few moment of silence passes and he glances at Bella. She nods her head and smiles encouraging him to continue. He takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. "Anyway she calls me and comes out with this whole speech about forgetting her necklace. She thought I was the only one who could go get it for her.

Her exact words were 'Before Edward left Jazzy he made everyone promise to stay away from Forks. You know you are in Alaska. That means you were not here to make that promise. Therefore, that makes you exempt from Edward's stupid rules.'

Like I said, what Alice wants she gets. There was no point in arguing with her because she always wins. At the time, as far as I was concerned, you were no where to be found and I had no idea that you'd even consider talking to me. So, I just figured you were mad at me anyways so why not. I had already hurt Alice enough so I made my way back to Forks to get Alice's necklace."

He stops short and looks back to Bella before he can say anything else. Mentally he explains to me that she doesn't need to hear what happened next. It would be best if we had this little conversation to ourselves. Quickly I nod in agreement.

"Bella, darling, would you like to start warming up in the studio?" Bella's eyes fill with concern as she looks up at me. I squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Love, everything will be okay. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep that promise. I'm not going anywhere. No. Matter. What." Her questioning eyes flash back and forth between me and Jasper.

Jasper reaches over and takes her mug. I fight back the urge to jump in front of him. I'm still finding it hard to trust him regardless of what his mind says. He bends down and places one hand on her knee. My fist clench, Jasper takes note of my aggression and quickly moves his hand.

"Bella. Why don't you take your new lady and give her a try?" He picks up the guitar and hands it to her.

She freezes and zeroes in on my eyes. "Please, don't leave," she request. She takes her new instrument, leans towards me, and brushes her lips swiftly against my own. Her lips quiver slightly and all too soon she pulls away.

She stands up and starts to move towards the door. I reach out grasping her elbow. I have to make her see I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. Before she can even question my intentions, I'm on my feet. Tugging slightly on her elbow I pull her into my arms. My free hand cups her soft cheek tilting her chin up so I can hold her gaze. Golden eyes lock with deep rich chocolate. Whispering softly I make the same vow again. "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." Each word is stated with promise.

I know she doesn't believe my words just yet so I let my actions speak for me. My lips hover just above her and I breathe her in. Slowly, ever so gently, I press against her warm plump lips as they mold so perfectly around my wintry solid skin. She gasps as I tilt her head and deepen the kiss. Opening my mouth slightly I capture her bottom lip in between mine. Gently our tongues welcome one another and she relaxes into my embrace.

I pour everything I have within me into this kiss. I am not leaving her under any circumstances. I want her to accept that. Not to mention that I feel as if I have a point to make in front of Jasper. _SHE. IS. MINE._

In the distance I hear Jasper mentally yelling, _"This isn't necessary Edward. Point taken, you don't have to prove anything. She loves you and only you."_

All too soon I pull back and place one more innocent kiss on her lips. Bella blinks as she assembles herself. A few seconds later her breathing returns back to normal and her pupils are no longer dilated. She grins, regains her balance and walks out of the room. She appears on the other side of the window and takes a seat at a table with her notebook in hand. She motions to us with a small wave and begins to busy herself with her new guitar.

"That wasn't necessary," Jasper retorts.

"I don't need you to tell me what is and isn't necessary," I challenge. "Besides if you have such a great relationship with her, what is it that you could possibly not want her to hear?"

"When I went back to Forks I returned with the intentions of retrieving Alice's necklace. I want you to understand that I had no plans, what so ever, to see, talk with, or interact with Bella in anyway. I did not go there to seek her out.

It's not that I don't want her to hear anything that I'm going to say. I'm concerned about your behavior, what your actions may do to her." He mumbles as he looks at Bella through the window.

"Okay, I will do my best to remain understanding and calm in everyway possible, for Bella's sake."

Jasper walks over and sits down beside me. "Edward, I know how much you love her. Trust me I can feel it. I don't think I've felt anything stronger than the bond that you two share. If I hadn't felt it for myself I would've never believed it."

"Well, that tells me nothing about how you came to be big buddies with her. Against my will, I might add." At this point my anger is beginning to surface.

"Okay."

"From the beginning," I request.

**

* * *

**

Please as ever let me know what you think. REVIEW! REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I will post. It's amazing how much you can accomplish, when you know people are waiting.

**~bellabee66~**


	18. Possibility

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer.__ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, songs, lyrics, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**A/N: Well, here we go ladies! I'm humbled and amazed at how many of you are reading my story. I know this is one of the chapters you've all been waiting for. I'm REALLY nervous. I will be cowering under my blankets waiting to hear from you.**

**Please note that this isn't beta'd. I'm in the process of locating a permanent beta. Thanks for being so patient and so loyal in your reviews. They continue to amaze me. Follow me on twitter. I do post teasers: /bellabee66 **

**If you know anything about setting up a blog or html coding and your willing to share please PM me or mention it in your review. I already have a blog set up but I'm struggling with the links and what not.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Possibility

**EPOV**

All too soon I pull back and place one more innocent kiss on her lips. Bella blinks as she assembles herself. A few seconds later her breathing returns back to normal and her pupils are no longer dilated. She grins, regains her balance, and walks out of the room. She appears on the other side of the window and takes a seat at a table with her notebook in hand. She motions to us with a small wave and begins to busy herself with her new guitar.

"That wasn't necessary," Jasper retorts.

"I don't need you to tell me what is and isn't necessary," I challenge. "Besides if you have such a great relationship with her, what is it that you could possibly not want her to hear?"

"When I went back to Forks I returned with the intentions of retrieving Alice's necklace. I want you to understand that I had no plans, whatsoever, to see, talk with, or interact with Bella in anyway. I did not go there to seek her out.

It's just that something happened to her and she doesn't know I was involved. Not to mention, I'm concerned about your behavior, what your reactions may do to her." He mumbles as he looks at Bella through the window.

"Fine. I will do my best to remain understanding and calm in everyway possible, for Bella's sake."

Jasper strolls over and sits down beside me. "Edward, I know how much you love her. Trust me I can feel it. I don't think I've ever felt anything stronger than the bond that you two share. If I hadn't felt it for myself I would've never believed it."

"Well, that tells me nothing about how you came to be big buddies with her. Against my will, I might add." At this point my anger is beginning to surface.

"Okay."

"From the beginning," I request.

Jasper takes an unnecessary breath looks at me. Calm and tranquility streams over me. He's not going to start until he's positive I'm not going to overreact. Complying with his mood shift I lean back against the sofa and wait for him to begin.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Jasper simply states, "Anything that I tell you must be kept between the two of us. I've went through great lengths to earn Bella's friendship and respect. I won't disappoint her and I will not betray her trust. Do you understand? She believes that certain events didn't happen and it needs to remain that way."

"Okay, you have my word. Nothing will be repeated," I promise.

He leans forward, clasps his hand in front of him, and places his elbows on his knees. "When I got off the phone with Alice I went hunting and headed straight here. My plan was to get her necklace and simply leave town with no one being the wiser," he paused. "But it didn't happen that way.

The sun had just gone over the horizon when I came to the edge of town. I had already hunted on the way so I felt pretty comfortable. It was raining harder than usual," he stopped for brief moment.

"As soon as I came upon the one-ten I heard an engine that could only be identified as Bella's truck. It was traveling towards highway one-oh-one. I immediately turned and started to run, in the opposite direction, deep into the forest.

Sounds of screeching breaks and squealing tires stopped me in my tracks. With in seconds, I was watching Bella's truck skid out of control towards the edge of the road. There was nothing but a small metal road barrier between her truck and a hundred foot drop off."

I sat perfectly still watching the entire scene play out before me, like a movie in slow motion. Jasper's fear and anxiety began to churn in the pit of my stomach. The only thought he had, at the time, was _EDWARD, NO!_

Closing my eyes I saw her truck sliding sideways just a few feet from the railing. I could hear her breaks screaming trying to stop the tires that were protesting against the pavement.

Before another thought crosses his mind, Jasper leaps into action. As he grabs the bed of her truck, it hydroplanes sideways and misses the impact of the guard rail, by inches. Jasper, however, slams into the barrier and he shoves Bella's truck to the shoulder on the other side of the road. It finally skids to a stop, unscathed without a scratch.

The pouring rain pounds against the highway. Everything freezes, nothing moves. My body immediately tenses. _Why isn't she moving?_ His ears stretch out seeking for her heartbeat. A gust of breath leaves me as he hears the faint thud…thu..thud…thud…thu..thud of her heart. It's slow but has a steady rhythm.

My world stops. My eyes snap open violently searching around the room, until they land on the brown haired beauty on the other side of the glass. She's writing in her notebook and strumming carelessly on her guitar. Her new little lady as Jasper calls it.

"Edward," Jasper's unwavering voice cuts through the silence in the air. "I heard her heart, but I also knew that there wasn't any movement in the truck. I had to make sure she was okay. I just had to know."

Jasper's memory continues to flash into my mind. He's completely drenched as it continues to rain heavily. At human speed he creeps up to the driver side door. Hesitantly, he lifts his hand and places it on the door handle. Indecision washes over him as his hand balls into a fist and drops to his side. He stops because he feels like he's betraying his family and their promise to me.

Bella begins to groan loudly. Jasper flashes into the dark cover of the forest. He watches her from the shadows. She leans back into her seat, presses her palms over her face, and takes a deep breath. Seemingly confused, she looks around in all directions. With a loud creak she flings her door open and steps out into the frigid, wet, night air.

Standing next to her truck, Bella furrows her brows, and tries to take in her surroundings. Knowing her she's trying to figure out what the hell just happened. As if on cue, she cocks her head to the side and stares towards the guard railing.

It's almost pitch black and the torrential downpour's making it difficult for her to see. Cautiously, Bella wanders over the water covered road. Her fingertips stretch out and graze the indention in the railing. Her hand flies over her mouth as she gasps loudly. Her eyes dart around for a few seconds before she runs, stumbling back to her truck.

Waves of confusion, fear, and anxiety course through Jasper. Desperate for support his fingers dig into the large spruce tree beside him. He watches intently as she searches the truck for any sign of damage. Coming to the conclusion that her truck isn't scathed, Bella's head flashes back and forth, from the truck to the railing.

Suspiciously she turns and stares into the forest. "Edward," she whispers. Her wet hair is molded to her face as the water continues to run over it. Searching with pure concentration, Bella steps curiously towards the edge of the forest.

Jasper begins to think, _I know she can't see me. Edwards right she's very perceptive._ Without thinking he begins to outwardly flow waves of comfort and peace over her. It pains him to see that look upon her face. He begins to rebuke himself because he feels guilty for her pain. He's taking this entire situation upon himself. _If only I could've tried harder to control myself. _

After staring into the darkness for a few moments, Bella releases a deep sigh, turns around, and walks away. She glances, almost directly at Jasper, once more before climbing into her truck and driving away. _She knows something's not right about what just happened. _

"I had no clue at the time what was the best for me to do. I just saw her and I could only think about you and what you would've thought of me? If you ever found out that she was injured or that she had died and I could've prevented it," he trailed off.

"So, I decided to follow her, just to make sure she made it home safely. She made an all too familiar turn, before she got into town, and I knew without a doubt where she was going. She drove up our drive way and just sat for a few moments. The rain stopped and Bella stepped out of her truck. She walked over, stood in front of the house, and just stared."

All of a sudden, he began to replay mental images from The Battle of _the Alamo_. He was hiding something.

"Jazz," I growled.

"Edward, please I'd rather you didn't. She doesn't even know I was there," he protested.

"In order for me to understand I have to know everything." I retorted. "I need to know."

After feeling the intensity of my emotions, he complied; _don't say I didn't warn you._ Images of Bella flashes before me as she walks over to her truck and retrieves a small purple fabric bag. Then she stumbles her way over to the porch and sits on the steps.

Sadness, agony, fear, loneliness, betrayal and pain radiates off of her. Her emotions began to plummet into the very pits of despair. Bella's small hands cross over her chest as if she's trying to hold herself together. Jasper was trying his best to protect me from the strong emotions he was reliving, but I can feel every single one. One by one each of them cut me to my very core.

Disgustingly, I watch Bella wipe her pale, agonized face and grab the offending purple bag. She pulls the golden strings open and drags out a bottle of Crown Royal. _What? Where in the Hell did she get that?_ She opens the lid and proceeds to drink several gulps. She doesn't even flinch.

Jasper stays perched, in the darkness of the shadows, patiently watching. He's concerned. How can someone like her, a human, care so much for someone like me, a vampire? It just doesn't make sense. He sees it, he feels it, yet he's still struggling to believe it.

A few moments of silence pass before Bella suddenly whimpers, "I just don't understand why everyone had to leave. Edward, you are my soul mate. My other half and I can't survive without you."

She continues to speak into the darkness. "Esme, Carlisle, you were the parents I always wanted. Rose the sister I always wanted to fight with and Emmett, I miss your bear hugs," she sobs. "Alice, Oh God! Alice, how I miss you. I don't have anyone to complain to or argue with me about clothes. I would so go shopping with you right now if you were here."

Bella wipes her eyes and chokes out, "I don't understand why you can't see me sitting here. Because I know if you could see me right now, you would be here for me. I'm all alone. An Jasper, Oh Jasper, I am so sorry. I was so clumsy and I put you in that position. Stupid paper cut. I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough for you. I need you all so much and you just left me. If I had paid more attention, if I had been more careful, and if I hadn't been such a klutz we would all be together right now."

"Agh! This is all my fault!" she screamed into the darkness.

"Edward she was blaming herself for what happened, herself, not me. I couldn't stand around and listen to her cry. Her pain was beginning to take a hold on me and I needed to get out of there." Jasper dropped his head and exhaled heavily.

"I turned my back and began to walk further into the forest. Something stopped me, a pull, like a magnetic charge. I found myself unable to take another step away from her. With a heavy heart I turned around and went back to watch her," he whispered.

I could see clear as day what he saw when he went back to the edge of the shadows. A very crumpled and broken Bella slumped over her knees. Her shoulders hunched forward as if she was carrying the weight of the world on them. Her face was hollow, vacant, and she was empty shell of the lively girl, I had left behind.

"She was so broken. I knew right then that this was my doing. It was my weakness that made her look that way. My absent heart physically ached for her. Without a doubt, a need to bring this family back together came to the forefront of my mind. I had no idea how it was going to happen. I only knew that if she was going to survive it had to."

Jasper glanced nervously around the room. "I decided not to tell Alice. She would want to help and she can be a bit over zealous at times. Not to mention the fact I didn't want her breaking her promise to you. If this failed it was going to be because of me and I would take your wrath, not Alice. I was going to protect her at all cost."

"I know we haven't really spoken that much. You were at home all of two days before you left to come back here?" Silently I nodded. "Well, I had only been home a few weeks at a time. I made Alice promise not to look for me. I knew she wanted you home and I needed to get myself together before you returned. She promised that she would give me my time and in return I promised, when the timing was right, that I would make things right with you."

"Anyways several gulps later Bella fell asleep and was completely knocked out. I approached her, carefully picked her up, and drove her home. When I climbed her tree she began to mumble in her sleep," he chuckled. "Edward was all she said over and over again. She begged me not to leave. In her drunken state of mind, she was dreaming and assumed I was you. She was pleading with me to stay.

Therefore, I stayed, outside, perched in her tree. She woke up the next morning, dazed and confused, in her bed with a headache. She ran outside and searched her truck for any damage. When she found no evidence, of the almost wreck, she thought it was all a dream," he frowned. "She just assumed she made her own way home."

"To this day she still has no idea, that any of that actually happened, and I want to keep it that way," he remarked. "I continued to watch her for several days. She went to school, sat alone, didn't talk to anyone; she'd come home crawl into her bed and just lay in silence. Day in and day out this was her routine. Charlie even threatened to send her to her mother's, but she just sat unresponsive. Occasionally she would go to La Push for a few hours here and there. However, once she walked back into her room she became numb. It was like she was giving up."

"The next Saturday afternoon she went to La Push. A few hours later she returned, even more upset than when she left. She grabbed another bottle, from Charlie's cabinet, went out to her truck, and drove off. She ended up going North on Highway 101. At first I thought she was going to go back and check the guard railing, but she passed right by it without any regard whatsoever.

She parked her truck onto the side of the road, where the pavement ends, and proceeded to march into the forest. Alone, she was going into the woods alone! I followed close by and tailed her. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, even if it meant that she saw me.

We walked for a couple hours and I was starting to think that maybe she had lost her mind."

Jasper sat still and let me slip into his mind and experience what was to come. Bella's long brown and mahogany hair's piled high into a sloppy ponytail. A few loose strands hung in wisps around her shoulders. Her face scrunches up in what one could only conclude was determination. Dressed in a simple plain white tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and her black sneakers she stumbles through the thick heavy brush. Bella's eyes narrow in concentration as she pulls some type of hand drawn grid from her pocket. She glances up and down, following the lines. I knew where she was headed as she stomped over the stumps, sticks, and the rocks that adorned the forest floor.

A few minutes later Jasper found himself in a spruce tree watching Bella as she stood at the edge of our meadow. Hesitantly, she walked around the edge. It was as if she was afraid to step into the middle, afraid it would disappear like a mirage.

"I knew you were real," she mumbled as she slowly strolled over the green grass. She leisurely walks over to the spot where we once laid side by side. The very place we once declared ourselves to one another. She sinks into the middle of the meadow. Purple and blue wildflowers scattered all around her. She tossed the bottle to the side.

Bella sits up, inhales deeply, and lone tear streams down her cheek. "I don't want the world. Edward, I only wanted you," she whispered to herself. She tilts her head back and Jasper gasps in amazement as she began to sing.

"**There's a Possibility, There's a Possibility, All that I had was all I'm gonna' get.  
**

**There's a Possibility, There's a Possibility, All I'm gonna get is gone with your stare …All I'm gonna get is gone with your stare."**

**"So tell me when you hear my heart stop. You're the only one that knows. Tell me when you hear my silence. There's a possibility I wouldn't know.  
**

**Know that when you leave, Know that when you leave, By blood and by mean, you walk like a thief, By blood and by mean, and I fall when you leave."**

"**So tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one that knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence, There's a possibility I wouldn't know.  
So tell me when my sigh's over, You're the reason why I'm close.  
Tell me when you hear me falling, There's a possibility it wouldn't show.**

By blood and by mean, and I'll fall when you leave. By blood and by mean, I follow your lead."

"Her voice was unlike anything I have ever heard before. Edward, she has the voice of an angel," Jasper whispered. "I sat there unable to move._ I had to let her know that there is a possibility. She did not have to go through this alone."_

Preparing to leave Bella made her way to the edge of the meadow. Within moments, just a few feet away, Jasper was standing before her. She freezes immediately, her eyes grow wide, and her face becomes emotionless. She stands completely frozen, as if in shock, unable to move.

For the first time ever, Jasper is unable to gage her emotions. He questions every move because he's unsure of how she's going to react. They stand face to face, a few feet from one another, just staring…waiting.

After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Jasper whispers just loud enough for her to be able to hear. "Bella, are you alright?" Nothing. "Please say something," he pleads.

"Your not a dream?" she questions.

"No, I'm very real."

"Not a dream…," she trails off.

"Bella, I'm…,"

Before he can finish his sentence, Bella runs at him and leaps into his arms. He doesn't move. However, she throws her arms around his neck and pushes herself up as high as her tip toes will allow.

"Jasper! Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have been more careful and I should've let Edward help me. I am so sorry," she calls out.

He doesn't know what to think. Here she is grabbing at him with open arms apologizing for something she had no control over. He attacked her several weeks ago and came damn near close taking her life. This is the welcome she gives him? Has she lost her mind? Does she not realize that I could effectively end her life within the blink of an eye?

Jasper gazes at her in confusion. She realizes he still hasn't responded to her. Suddenly something occurs to her and she quickly draws back. "Oh, I am so sorry Jasper – I didn't mean – I'm just so glad to see someone. I wasn't thinking," she continues to randomly babble.

Ever so gently, he stills her by placing his hands over her shoulders. "Bella, shushhh, its okay, I'm fine. I've undergone a few… personal changes since the last time we saw one another."

Carefully he pulls her into his arms. He's never really been this close to a human yet he finds his hunger completely under control. The burn's always present but surprisingly tolerable. He smiles brightly for the first time in days.

Bella perks up and comes alive just by his very presence. Her eyes dart around the meadow – searching – searching for me. Sadness fills her eyes as she steps back and asks, "Japer, where's Edward? Didn't he come with you?"

"No, Bella, no one knows I'm here," he simply states.

Another tear falls as she crosses her arms over her chest, once more. "So, it's true. He doesn't want me," she sobs.

"I can't answer that question, darling. Nonetheless, I can tell you that you're not going to go through this alone."

"Jasper, not that I'm complaining, I mean it's so good to see a familiar pair of golden eyes. Well, outside of my dreams. But, why are you here?"

**

* * *

**

I've considered writing the next chapter from Jaspers Point of View. Click the review button and let me know which point of view you want Edward's or Jasper's. The highest vote will choose.

**As always tell me what you think. ****~bellabee66~**


	19. A Call of Duty

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer.__ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, songs, lyrics, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG A/N – I KNOW I HATE IT THEM TOO. **

**A/N: CHECK OUT MY NEW BLOG! www(dot)bellabee66(dot)com. ****It has tons of Searching for You extras including all the photos and a song/video play list. We haven't made it to the lemon stage yet- but it's coming. If you want to see some hot, sexy Bella/Edward videos check out the Kick Ass Videos tab on my blog. Trust me you will be left hot, bothered, and wanting more. More is what I'm hoping to provide so if you know of any sexy videos, please send me a link.**

**HUGE SHOUT OUT to my girl tazz0617! Read the interview she did with me on Searching for you: www(dot)tazz0617(dot)blogspot(dot)****com.**** The one and only Lady Tazz is the author of Alice's Guide to Having Sex with a Vampire. It's AWESOME! Go read it, leave her some love, and tell her Bellabee66 sent ya.**

**This isn't perfect –I've been up ALL NIGHT and I'm still searching for a beat, so please be forgiving.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: A Call of Duty

**JPOV**

Preparing to leave, Bella made her way to the edge of the meadow. Oh, no I can't let her leave. Not like this, I have to do something. My body moves without my permission. In an instant, I leap from the safety of the shadows and land silently before her. To human eyes it would seem as if I appeared out of thin air. But I knew that she would know better.

She freezes immediately, her eyes grow wide, and her face becomes emotionless. She stands completely frozen, as if in shock, unable to move. Her trembling hand covers her open mouth.

For the first time ever, I don't know how she's going to react. I'm unable to gage her emotions. I prepared myself for the onslaught of rage, fear, and terror. But instead I'm met with absolute stillness. I've never encountered this before. It makes me feel out of place, uneasy, and alarmed. Is this how Edward feels when he's around her?

Unsure of what to do, I take note of her every move. She's still standing, firmly in place, just a few feet away from me…just staring. What is she waiting for? Has she gone into shock? Should I approach her? No, I don't want to scare her. Shouldn't she be running and screaming, just by the very sight of me?

Yes, yes she should. Any normal human would. Most humans shy away from us naturally, even if they can't put a finger on the why. Their fear factor kicks up a notch and the just shy away from us. Especially me.

Most humans take one glance at me and fear begins to consume them. Edward once said it was the way I, specifically, appear to them. According to him, most think of me as a live, walking, talking version of Edward Scissorhands. It's been many decades since I've harmed a human. I'm not as practiced as everyone else in my family. It's still extremely difficult for me to control my thirst, but I manage.

However, the one and only human I've attempted to attack is now standing before me, without any protection whatsoever. She doesn't look like she's afraid, nor does she act as if she's afraid. Just a few weeks ago I was lunging for her, gnashing my teeth, and snapping at her throat. Yet, she stands here completely unmoving before me.

After a few moments of agonizing silence, I whisper just loud enough for her to be able to hear. "Bella, are you alright?" Nothing. She doesn't even blink. _Is she in shock?_ "Please say something," I beg.

"You're not a dream?" she questions.

A small smile plays at the corner of my lips as I respond, "No, I'm very real."

"Not a dream…," she trails off looking confused as ever.

"Bella, I'm…,"

Before I can even get another word out, Bella runs at me and leaps into my arms. I freeze not knowing what to do. Her scent swirls around me and venom pools in my mouth. I clamp my eyes shut, quickly exhale, and refuse to allow myself to breathe.

However, she throws her arms around my neck and pushes herself up as high as her tip toes will allow. She doesn't seem to care that I almost took her life. She doesn't seem to care that I wanted to sink my teeth…_stop it Jasper._

"Jasper! Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have been more careful and I should've let Edward help me. I'm so sorry," she calls out.

What do I do? What do I say? Wait a minute, did she just apologize? Here she is grabbing at me with open arms apologizing for something she has no control over. I attacked her several weeks ago. I came damn near close taking her life. This is the welcome she gives me? Has she lost her mind? Does she not realize that I could effectively end her life within the blink of an eye?

I glance down at her and furrow my brows in confusion. Suddenly, realization crosses over her face and she quickly draws back. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jasper – I didn't mean – I'm just so glad to see someone. I wasn't thinking," she continues to randomly babble.

Ever so gently, I place my hands over her shoulders. "Bella, shushhh, its okay, I'm fine. I've undergone a few… personal changes since the last time we saw one another."

Cautiously, I pull her into my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder. I've never really been this close to a human. Her body's really warm, soft, and extremely delicate. I'm beginning to understand Edwards need to be careful around her.

As slowly as possible I permit myself to slightly inhale. She smells so delicious, but yet I find my hunger completely under control. The burn's always present, but surprisingly tolerable.

Bella perks up, jumps back, and pulls away. Her wide eyes dart around the meadow. Uh, oh, she's searching – searching for Edward. Sadness fills her eyes as she steps back and asks, "Japer, where's Edward? Didn't he come with you?"

"No, Bella, no one knows I'm here," I mutter quietly.

A tear falls and she crosses her arms over her chest, once more. "So, it's true. He doesn't want me," she sobs.

And all of a sudden, I feel her agony ripping through me. I hate this. I hate that she thinks he doesn't love her anymore. Worthlessness, self loathing, rejection and loneliness fill the air around me. My body shutters trying to keep the strong emotions in check. It's my fault, this damage, all my fault.

"I can't answer that question, darling. Nonetheless, I can tell you that you're not going to go through this alone."

"Jasper, not that I'm complaining, I mean it's so good to see a familiar pair of golden eyes. Well, outside of my dreams. But, why are you here?"

"Uh, well, I came back to get Alice's necklace." I rub the back of my neck. Honesty, Jasper, honesty is key. "She just called me and ask me to come pick it up for her," I stutter.

"You mean you've not been with Alice? She's not here with you?"

"No, I've not seen Alice since your…" I trailed off. "Well, I've not seen her in a couple weeks."

"How does she know that you're here alone with me then?"

"Well, I told her to give me some time. I need to get a few things squared away within myself before I can face her again." I casually glanced at the ground. "She promised she would block anything that involved me so I can have my space. She promised not to look for me."

I chuckled heavily, "And believe me, if she had seen what I've been doing these last few days…" I paused. "Let's just say that she would've been with me by now." _OH Shit, I've said way too much. _

"What do you mean?" she cocks her eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing really. She just wouldn't approve of the way I've been testing myself lately."

"Testing yourself," she questions.

"Yeah, I've been roaming around, for the most part, testing myself. You know to see just how close I can mingle with humans." _Totally good cover! _

"I see what you mean."

"She wouldn't approve especially since Edward…" I stop mid sentence because the very mention of his name causes her sadness to grow deeper. "Bella, I'm…"

Bella turns and begins to stomp pass me. "You have nothing to be sorry for Japer. Don't you dare apologize!" she snaps. "You can't apologize for what you are. I won't let you." Another tear rolls silently over her cheek.

I reach out and cradle her elbow, stopping her. "Bella, at least let me make sure you get back to your truck."

Remembering Edward's actions, I bend down and motion for her to climb onto my back. I peer back at her over my shoulder. "I'm not as fast as…what you may be use to. But I can get us there faster than you can."

Without hesitation, she jumps onto my back and locks her arms around my neck. Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes but I can sense a slight shift in her emotions. The next few minutes pass rather swiftly as we soar through the forest.

I carefully glide her to the ground next to her truck. "Bella, I need to go to my house. I understand if you don't want to, but… I was wondering - if you'd like to go with me?"

Guilt washes over me, as I begin to feel passionately responsible for her well being. I know that I'm only asking her, because I don't want her to be alone, anymore. She doesn't deserve to be alone. I don't care what he has to say about it. Another small shift surges around me and I find myself not wanting to leave her side.

"Jasper, I just don't think I can do that right now." She begins to fidget and ring her small hands. "But, I would like to see you again before you leave. If that's okay?"

"How about you drive me to the edge of the drive way and we will make arrangements."

"Okay."

We talked briefly about meeting tomorrow morning before I left. However, little did she know, I would be seeing her much sooner than that. I've got to gain her trust some how. If I'm ever going to fix this she has got to trust me, trust that I'm not leaving…like he did.

I promise to meet her, at her house, in the morning. She's skeptical as she drops me off but promises me that she won't leave until I show up. I ask for her cell number but she doesn't have one. Hum, I will have to remedy that. She needs to have some type of communication with the outside world, especially if she's gonna roam around by herself.

After entering our bedroom, I'm assaulted with the overwhelming to see Alice. I miss her so much. She's my other half, my life, and my one true mate. Tearlessly I allow myself to weep as I rummage through her dresser searching for one of her most precious items.

Yes, I know right now, at this moment that she can't see me. If she were watching, she'd be on the phone, instantly, telling me that she was on her way. Placing her necklace in my pocket, I pray that she will be able to forgive me for what I'm about to do.

I need to hurry if I'm going to make it to Bella's on time. Running as fast as I can, I head towards Seattle. Yep, if Alice could only see me know she would faint, if that were possible. Running around the hustle and bustle of the mall, I barely even notice the humans in passing. I'm on a man, well a vampire, on a mission.

With my bag in tow, I make my way through the forest - stopping to feed, as an extra precaution. Charlie pulls out of the driveway as I approach the edge of Bella's yard. _Perfect timing._

Slightly, it begins to drizzle as I leap underneath the cover of her porch. I can hear something clanging and water running, in the kitchen, so I know she's awake. Reaching out I take note that her doors completely unlocked. _We will have to have a talk about that._

At lightning speed I'm lean up against the kitchen doorway. A few minutes pass and she's oblivious to my presence. _Does she not have any reference to self preservation at all?_ Finally, she jumps soapy water and a slippery dish fly air born. I grab hold of the plate and place it softly onto the counter.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she screams as she grabs at her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hum, as I see fit to warn you. Your door was completely left unlocked. I think that you are really a magnet for danger. I stood here all of two whole minutes before you noticed I was even in the same room with you."

"You could've warned me," she retorts and attempts to steady her breath.

"I did warn you. I told you last night that I'd be coming over." I chuckled, not able to hold my laughter any longer. "Emmett would've loved to have seen your face."

Immediately, her emotions switched, flicked off like a light bulb. I began to realize she's not only affected by Edward's absence but the absence of our entire family as well. So I try and switch the subject at hand.

"I uh…got you something." I deadpan. _Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"What?"

"I got you something." I hold up the little white bag and she just stares at it. "Well, go on, it's not going to bite you." I smile at my choice of words.

"Why, did you buy me something?"

I can tell she's going to be difficult. I am a man of strategy so I change my approach. "Well, it's not really a gift, because I see it as something you are in need of."

"In need of?" she replies.

"Yes, consider it a need, a practical need. I have a plan and if it's going to work you're going to NEED this." I stated stressing the word need.

"Okay?" She reaches over and takes the bag from me.

"It's already programmed all you have to do is turn it on."

After a few banters back and forth, she finally caves and accepts her new phone. I can't believe I had to threaten not to have any contact with her whatsoever, unless she accepted it. With that being said, she gladly agrees this will be our main form of communication.

We spend several hours going over the features, linking up her email, and other accounts.

Many test calls and emails later I notice the time. It's well after noon and I need her to think that I'm going to meet Alice.

" Bella, umm, I hate to cut this short, but I've got to go darling. Please call, text, or email me anytime. I'm only a phone call away!"

"Oh, of course."

Her voice drops and she tenses immediately. I really don't want to do this to her, but if my plans going to work I have a part to play. So with a promise to keep in touch and to visit in a month or so I make my way out of town.

_It's now or never Jazz._ I flip my phone open and dial Alice's number.

"Hello," she answers.

Her voice is like music to my ears. How I long to have her in my arms again. But I know if she's ever going to be truly happy again I will have to wait a little while longer. I am willing to sacrifice a little of my happiness and Alice's for the sake of mending my family back together. As the old saying states no pain no gain, literally, knowing I've gotta put Alice through this is going to be the death of me.

I pull on my façade and fake happiness for her benefit. "Hello, Sweetheart, how's my little lady doing?"

"Jasper, please, when are you coming home? I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too sweetness. But listen darling, I'm not gonna be able to come home right now. I have your necklace, it's with me and I'm not in Forks." Well, no it wasn't technically a lie. Technically, I was in Port Angelas.

"Do you remember your promise to me?"

"Yes." she musters. "But, I don't understand."

"Look, Alice, if we are ever going to be happy again together you're going to have to trust me. And by trusting me you promised to give me my space and not look or see anything having to do with me. I will call you from time to time and swear to I will be home soon."

Silence. "Alie, baby, please I can't do what I need to if I you don't do this for me. If you want our family back together you're going to have to trust in me. Can you do that? I need your word or this will never work."

Ever so softly, she speaks, "Okay Jazz. I don't like it but I will continue to do what you ask."

My dead frozen heart cracks and pain shoots through my veins. I've never heard her sound so defeated before. She's almost giving up. All the life is drained from her voice. I have to be strong, march on and see this thing through. It will work, there's no room for failure.

In true stealth form, I sit undetected watching over Bella. For a few weeks I watch her grow more and more dangerous by the day. She's hanging out with Jake one minute, and the next he's gone, completely ignores her. Bella's abandoned and all along for days. She doesn't know he's only doing it to protect her.

However, it doesn't take her long to figure out that he had transformed into a young werewolf. She's a perceptive little thing. Nonetheless, now that she has this information it doesn't make it any easier on her. Nope it only makes it harder.

How much more can she take? Now, it's as though she has completely lost any regard on how precious her life really is. She's walking up to strangers in the alley ways, riding on the backs of motorcycles, and living life through pure adrenaline.

Charlie's had enough and he's really pushing Bella's buttons. Yep, he's gone too far. Bella storms out of her house with a suitcase in hand. That's it. I was prepared to wait a little longer, but not now. I can't sit back and watch her anymore.

Opportunity has just presented itself and I need to make my move. I pull out my phone and dial an all too familiar number.

She answers in one ring, "Hello."

"Esme, it's Jasper."

**

* * *

**

Several of you asked for JPOV and I decided to give him a little room to voice himself. I know this was a really short chapter. I'm hoping that the blog information will make up for it. The rest of this story, as of yet, will be from EPOV.

**As always tell me what you think. ****~bellabee66~**


	20. She Don't Want the World

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Twilight. All rights and characters belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer.__ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, songs, lyrics, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**A/N: I am absolutely amazed. Your thoughts, prayers, and support have continued to humble me throughout my mother's surgery. She's at home and doing well. **

**Searching for You - WON the Shimmer Award for Best Tale! THANKS FOR VOTING FOR ME!**

**There's a video on my blog that goes with this chapter. www[dot]bellabee66[dot]com **

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: She Don't Want the World

**EPOV**

Esme? Why on earth would he be calling Esme? A small tap at the door interrupts my thoughts. Before she has a chance to knock a second time, I open the door. For just a moment, she looks like a lost little girl standing on the other side. I smile and wave my hand to usher her in.

"Um, I know you probably not finished…but I need to use the sound board. If that's okay," she stutters.

Jasper immediately pushes his chair back and offers it to her. Her face beams as he reaches over and switches a few buttons bringing the main frame to life. "She's all yours," he smiles and hands her a pair of headphones.

"Do you remember how to maneuver the soundboard?" Jasper asks.

Bella timidly shakes her head and nods. She briefly glances over her shoulder at me, and for once I see a small bit of her façade drop. Her lips curve into a tiny smile as light crimson spreads over her cheeks. I know that look. It was the same look she had given me when we first met.

Our eyes only connected for a second before she glances back to Jasper. "Where are the tracks from our last session?" she asks.

"Do you want pre-production or post-production?"

She pulls her notebook open and flips over several pages. "Pre-production. I have a few things I would like to tweak before we finalize."

"Okay. Here you go, darling."

She pulls the bulky headphones over her ears, and begins to listen intently. Jasper moves over to the sofa and sits down. "You might as well have a seat. She's gonna be a while. The programs are really advanced. She insists on learning how to do the tracks herself and it takes a while, but she's getting the hang of it."

Slowly, I make my way over and sit beside him on the sofa. "So, you want to explain to me how she got into all of this?" I motion my hand around the room in a suggestive manner. "I didn't know she even enjoyed singing, much less think about recording."

Jasper leans back, perfectly at ease, and props his ankle up onto his knee. He looks me directly in the eye and mutters, "There's a lot you don't know about her, Edward."

Venom seeps through my voice as I respond, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just as I said, there's a lot about her you don't know. It's as simple as that." He shifts slightly. "Do you know how she takes her tea? Do you know she's not a coffee drinker? Did you know that she loves to swim at night or that she likes peanut butter on her celery? Have you really paid attention to what she likes? What she doesn't or even what she wants?"

Quickly, I grab onto his shirt, furrowing my fury filled eyes, and jerk his face level with my own. "Don't you ever doubt my love for _her_. _EVER_. Your lucky I can see that your thoughts are only to protect and care for Bella, in a brotherly manner." A low growl rumbles up the back of my throat. Once again I feel his calming waves flow over me as I begin to relax.

His thoughts stop me dead in my tracks. _You're only angry because you know I am right. I know you love her, that much is true, and I won't argue with that. It kills you to think that someone else has gotten close enough to know these things about her. Things you've not even taken the time to notice. All you care about is her safety. You treat her like she's some little fragile doll that should only be displayed behind a pane of glass._

Jasper's audible voice cuts through the silence. "She's stronger than you think."

"I know that," I mumble dropping my head in shame.

"Look, Edward, I understand where you're coming from. Really, I do. But, please, look at this from my prospective. I am not, under any circumstances, going to leave her side, until I know for certain that you're not going to leave her again. I know how you feel about this situation. Frankly, I just don't give a damn. Not to mention the fact that we are legally tied together through the studio," he shrugs.

Releasing my grip, I lean back against the couch with my palms over my face. Damn it, to say that I was unhappy about his closeness to Bella would be a major understatement. Hell, he knew things about her - I wouldn't admit this to anyone - but things that I didn't even know about her. Things I never even thought to notice before.

I know we spent a lot of time together before but I was always focused on her, just her alone. Have I completely ignored her thoughts, feelings, likes, and dislikes?

Out of nowhere the atmosphere shifts and Jasper's thoughts go completely mute. My nostrils flare wide detecting salty moisture in the air. _Bella's crying._ Immediately, my eyes dart in her direction.

Bella's sitting in the chair with her shoulders rounded forward. Her face is laced with melancholy as tears trickle over her cheeks. Hesitantly, I stroll over and kneel in front of her. "Bella," I whisper. _Nothing. _Squeezing her knees gently, I plead with her once more. "Bella, love, please talk to me."

Her head snaps up and she looks directly over my shoulder, at Jasper. Everything I have within me drops. All my resolve, all my confidence, bottoms out beneath me, as my heart pours itself onto the floor.

I just don't understand, ever since we arrived she's looked to him for her comfort and guarantee. I don't know how much more I can take. She's looking to _him_ for everything. Several months ago she only looked at me for condolence and reassurance. _Only me._

His thoughts catch me off guard. _Edward, I never intended for her to hear this. I only wrote it because I needed an outlet to deal with all the emotions that flow off of her._ Jasper slowly makes his way over to the control panel and presses pause. Bella jumps out of her chair, slinging her earphones to the floor, nearly falling in the process.

"What the hell, Jasper? I was listening to that." She shifts her weight and places her palms firmly against her hips. "Did you write that?"

Jasper drops his head and barely whispers, "Yes."

"When?" she demands.

He doesn't respond. "So help me Jasper, if you won't tell me I will call Alice, right now and you can deal with her yourself!"

"Bella. I…can we talk about this later?"

"No, anything you have to say can be said in front of Edward. As far as I'm concerned, there are too many damn secrets and I can't take it anymore."

_Edward, I'm going to lie to her. She's feeling betrayed and I can't do this to her. She can't know. She thinks I've only been coming back every few weeks to help her out. She can't know I've been watching over her. I've only left her once and that was a week ago. Only because Alice called and said that you were coming home. I knew if I went home that I could make sure you saw her video._

I can feel everything pouring out of Bella. Waves of confusion, despair and most importantly betrayal swirls all around me as Jasper attempts to control himself. His thoughts are practically shouting at me. _I refuse to hurt her anymore. She's been through enough. I never meant for her to actually hear this. But, yes this song is about her and everything I feel when I'm around her._

"Jasper." Bella yells. "Answer me, when did you write this?"

"About a month after I ran into you in the meadow. When I came back to visit the first time, we talked about music and how you can use it to channel your emotions. I wrote that to help me deal with the emotions I that were flowing out of you." He paused. "I needed an outlet, too. And at the time the only thing I could feel was…you."

Bella dropped into her seat and exhaled loudly. So many things are running through my mind at this moment. Not now, I need to focus on Bella and how she feels. _This is not about you Edward._

"May I?" I asked as I reach over to press the replay button.

Jasper simply responds by nodding his head. Bella stares up at Jasper, not even looking at me, with tears rolling down her face. My thumb brushes under her eyes and attempts to wipe them away. However, every time I wipe one away two more trickle down in its place.

Cupping her face, I gently lift her chin. "Bella," I mutter. "May I?" I wanted, no, I _needed_ to have her permission.

Ever so slowly, she nods her head and cuts her eyes away from me, only to gaze back at Jasper. My heart aches with each tear that continues to stream down her face. My finger presses the play button and I am shocked at what I hear.

Deep bass thumps in a slow pace for a few measures. A drumstick taps forcefully in a steady rim shot manner. Despair laces the guitar strings, as they strum in time with the melody. Jasper's rich tenor voice is filled with sadness, as it croons through the speakers.

_Edward, I want you to understand why I wrote this._ Flashes of Bella began running through my mind. All his thoughts and feelings begin flowing out of him. An emotional surge of lightening pierced my body as I began to see Bella through _his_ eyes.

_Bella's birthday party and how she cowered away from Jasper as he lungs towards her._

**The open wound she hides…She just keeps it bundled up…And never lets it show.  
She can't take much more of this…But she can't let it go…And that's ok, she don't want the world.  
**

_Bella sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing, and rocking herself back and forth. Bella's sitting up in the middle of the night, just staring out the window, and into the forest._

**All the things he said…While she's just lying there…Without someone to hear her cry…She slips off into a dream…About a place to hide…And that's ok, she don't want the world.  
**

_Bella screams in the darkness, while her father attempts to comfort her. This is how she use to be, remember her - Bella and I lying in the meadow. She laughs loudly and a huge smile adorns her face. His thoughts shift. This is who she is now. She's yelling at her father and storming out of her house. This is how she's been for months._

**This love she feels…Everything she's ever known…Or ever thought was real  
Seems like it's been thrown away…Now how's she gonna live…It's ok, she don't want the world.  
**

_Bella's stumbling through the forest searching for something. Walking through the school, she's almost completely mute and appears to be numb inside. She sits alone at our lunch table and never bothers to eat. She just sits and stares out the window._

**Those words he never spoke…Haunt her life, the memories…Of all the times before…She tried to show him love…While he wouldn't ask for more…But it's ok, she don't want the world.  
**

_Bella in Jacob's arms, riding motorcycles, and she smiles for the first time. She's walking into the movie theatre with…Mike and Jacob. Her face is still blank, clear of all emotion. Bella driving home from Jacobs, she's crying and broken, again. Everything she trying to rebuild is torn down._

**Softly in her sleep…Pictures of the life she's longing…For slowly appear  
She's seen them all before…But somehow never quite this clear…She just smiles, she don't want the world.  
**

_In the meadow she walks around aimlessly. Bella runs into Japer's arms. His arms support her when she realized I'm not there. Bella singing and laughing as Jasper strums his guitar. Walking into our house, her tears fall as she fingers my piano. _

**This love she feels…Everything she's ever known…Or ever thought was real  
Seems like it's been thrown away…Now how's she gonna live…It's ok, she don't want the world.  
**

_Blindfolded she stumbles along the darkened street as he leads her into the studio, for the first time. Bella's singing in the recording booth. She fumbles nervously as they redo take after take, shooting her video._

**A brand new morning shines…As she wakes up alone again…This time to face the day…She swears there's time to make it…As she simply walks away…And it's ok, she don't want the world.**

As soon as the song comes to an end, Bella shoves her chair backwards and storms out of the room. Jasper grabs my arms before I can go after. "Edward, give her some time."

Rage consumes me as I glare down at him. With a deep menacing tone, I simply state, "I…Don't…_Need_…You…To…Tell…Me…What…_She_…Needs. She is still MINE!"

"You lost those rights when you left her." He retorts.

"If you don't let go of me, your arm will no longer be attached to your body!"

He shrugs his shoulders and removes his hand. "You hurt her and I will make sure…."

I don't even let him finish, because I already know what he's going to say. "I'm not going to hurt her. I will be here; I'm not leaving her side, until she orders me away. So, that's a moot point."

**

* * *

**

As always tell me what you think.

**~bellabee66~**


	21. Broken

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Twilight. All rights and characters belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer.__ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, songs, lyrics, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**A/N: You have been so patient with me I thought I would go ahead and update a second chapter as a bonus, as a thank you for being so supportive. **

**There are Edward/Bella video's posted on my blog, under SfY Extras, for each of the songs I've used in the story. Enjoy!**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Broken

**EPOV**

Cautiously, I softly walk over to the piano she's leaning over. "Bella?"

"Just go away. I'm only going to hurt you." She sobs.

"Bella. I'm not leaving you. I don't understand." I hesitate. _Do I really want to know the answer to the next question?_ I know how he feels about her. His love for her is innocent and brotherly, but does she feel anything for him?

"Bella, do you love him?" I whisper.

"What?"

"Jasper, do you love him?" I step towards her. "He's been there for you and I know that's bound to have some kind of effect on the way you feel about him. It's understandable."

Bella stand up and glares at me. "Is that what you think?" she shouts.

"You think I have feelings for…for…Jasper?"

"You know what I am beginning to think that you don't even know me at all. It seems like everyone is always walking on eggshells around me. They always have, especially you. I'm not that breakable. Maybe it would've been best if you'd just stayed away."

I reach out, placing my hand over her shoulder. "Bella, please, don't say that."

She turns her back to me, again, and sighs. "Edward, I'm only going to hurt you. I keep hurting the ones that mean the most to me: my dad, Jacob, and now Jasper. Look at what I've done to him. The pain I've caused him. We've been together a lot lately. Not one time have I ever taken him into consideration, what my pain is doing to him. He's had to deal with everything I've been feeling. All these mixed emotions, he's felt them all."

"Bella, he's use to feeling everyone's emotions. It's like a second skin to him. It's just the way he has to live his life."

"The pain and suffering I've put him through. Edward, he's helped me through so much. I had no idea my feelings effected him that way. I can't keep hurting him like this."

His thoughts are apologetic as he silently enters the room. He doesn't make a sound, but somehow she knows he's there.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry," she mutters without turning around.

"Bella, Edward's right. This is how I live my life. Feeding off other people's emotions is like second nature. I only needed to do something in order to deal with yours. Music has always helped me. It's always been my escape. So, it only seemed fit to pour all your feelings into a song. To be honest, darling, I really never meant for you to hear that. I have thousands of songs I've laid tracks to and they were only written for one purpose, to channel my emotions. No one, except Alice, has ever heard any of them.

Please, don't feel like you have unconvinced or pained me in anyway. You have no idea how good it feels to finally see you two in the same room together. Not to mention, the way I'm going to feel when our family is back together again."

Before he walks out of the room, Jasper whispers over his shoulder. "Bella, please remember why you decided to start singing. Don't let your pain stop you from getting everything you've ever wanted. You've worked to hard to tear down that wall. Please, don't build it back up."

_Edward, I'll be back later. I need to hunt. Please be gentle with her. She's gonna need sometime._

Gently, I pull her back against my chest, lean down, and whisper softly into her ear. "Please, don't turn away from me. I want to see it all, love, everything. I _need_ to know that you're not going hide from me, anymore. I know the consequences of the damage that I've caused. I just wish you'd give me a chance."

"Edward, I've changed since you left. I'm no longer this little shy innocent little girl you fell in love with. I get hurt yes, but I'm not completely breakable. You can't treat me that way. You know what you have to do in order for us to work."

"No, I won't do that to you."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You won't even consider what I want, what I need. You have this idea of how everything should go without even considering how I feel about it. I can't…no I won't live my life that way."

Turning her to face me, I stare into her tear filled chocolate eyes. "How could you want to be like me?"

"How could you want to live a life without me?" she responds.

"I don't."

"Well, something has to happen because I won't wait around for life to take me away from you. You say you want me to life a full and happy life. Either walk away and let me have that or at least promise that you will consider changing me."

How do I respond to that? I want her more than anything. I'd sell my very soul, if I had one, to be able to have her. To kiss her and touch her the way I want to, without any restraints. Her eyes are pleading and my resistance begins to fade. "I will consider it, or at least consider having an open mind."

Bella closes her eyes and the corners of her lips turn upward, forming a genuine smile. Bending slightly, making sure she's eye level with me, I lift her chin. "You've got to stop running from me. I can't stand it when you turn your back to me. Please – You've got to let me in."

"You want in?"

"Yes, I want in. I need to see you. No hiding, not anymore. Give me a chance to get to know you. The person you are now."

"You want to see, me?" she mumbles.

"Please."

She shrugs her shoulders and her eyes drop to the floor. "What if you don't like what you see?"

I cradle her face in between the palms of my hands. "Bella, look at me." Her deep brown eyes gaze back to me. "That's...not...possible." I state each word firmly, as if it was its own sentence.

Bella walks over to the table, retrieves her notebook, and hands me her new guitar. "You want to see me. Let me show you," she breaths. She motions for me to take a seat, in one of the chairs across the room.

She strolls across the room, and brings back another guitar. Once she's settled, in the seat beside me, she flips her notebook open and places it on the music stand. I notice this isn't just any regular notebook. It's a filled with sheet music. "You write?"

"Yes."

"When did you…"

Cutting me off she quickly replies, "Jasper began teaching me several months ago. It's not perfect and I still have a lot to learn, but I'm getting there."

"It looks pretty good to me." Really, honestly it did. Even in her not so neat handwriting, it was very well written. Her hand drawn notes were very legible on the lines. It didn't surprise me one bit, because everything Bella did was above and beyond what the average human could do.

She turns towards me and instructs, "You'll take lead and I'll follow with rhythm. You start here." She points to the words written in dark black pen. "And I'll come in here," she implied, motioning to the lighter pencil notes. "Then we sing what's written in cursive together. I know it's not how it's suppose to be written, but like I said I'm still learning."

Glancing over the pages, I nod and note the cord changes and key signatures. My fingers strum out the first few cords as I begin to set the melody. These lyrics have a very raw, cavernous feel to them. Bella is used to my smooth velvet voice, but that just doesn't seem to fit this particular piece of music.

If she's gonna bear her soul to me, I will do the same for her. No covering, I want to show her that these past few months have been hell for me as well. Reaching down, I allow myself to sing. My raw and unrefined voice penetrates the air, with my whole heart.

**I wanted you to know …That I love the way you laugh…I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away…I keep your photograph…And I know it serves me well…I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**

Bella's high soprano voice comes fading in as she joins me for the first chorus.**  
**

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
**_

She fades her voice back, as I take the lead and sing the bridge.**  
**

**You've gone away…You don't feel me…here...anymore  
**

Bella strums in, keeping flawless time, as she plays rhythm. Her eyes lock with mine, holding me prisoner, giving me a perfect view into her very being. She doesn't need the sheet music. Her voice is rich and pure as she begins to sing.

**The worst is over now…And we can breathe again…I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away…There's so much left to learn…And no one left to fight…I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**

My voice escalates as I join in and sing the high notes of the chorus, with her.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open …And I don't feel like I am strong enough…cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
**_

We sit silently for a few measures and let our music intertwine together, creating a dance of sound waves flowing together in perfect harmony. Sparks of electrical energy ignite around us as we continue to sing. **  
**

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open…And I don't feel like I am strong enough…cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…And I don't feel right when you're gone**_…**away**_**. **_

Dropping my voice, I end the song with a final bridge.

**You're gone away…You don't feel me here...anymore.**

Her eyes stay firmly connected with mine. I get it now, I understand, she feels broken without me here. Her life doesn't feel right without me in it; just as mine didn't feel right without her. Maybe we can make this work. Maybe I can give her what she wants.

"Bella."

Without warning, her eyes dart away from me and she stands up to put away her guitar. Just like that, as if nothing happened. _No, don't retreat on me now._ _Please, don't run._ I place my guitar into an empty stand and follow her towards the door. She stops.

_I don't think so. _I'm not going to let her push me away. I step up behind her and sweep her hair to the side. My lips press tenderly into the base of her throat. Working smoothly I glide them up along her soft warm skin, stopping just below her ear. "Bella, I know you feel it. You can't tell me that you don't. I may not be able to tell what you're thinking…but your eyes." My lips graze her ear lobe. "Your eyes give you away."

**

* * *

**

I just loved this chapter, because it's the first time Bella openly sings in front of Edward. He's heard her sing before but she's hasn't actually sang, willingly, in front of him. Up to this point, she's been masking her hurt as anger. This was a huge step for her to trust him, openly for a few moments, with her real feelings.

**As always tell me what you think. ****~bellabee66~**


	22. Space and Time

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Twilight. All rights and characters belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer.__ All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, songs, lyrics, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**A/N: HUGH THANK to LadyTazz7 for creating a twilighted forum for this story. If you have any questions, ramblings, or just wanna have some fun come join us. **

**http:/ www . twilighted . net / forum / ?f = 19&t = 12109**

**Make sure you remove the spaces when you copy and paste address. You can always search for my by author name.**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me. My recovery is coming along a lot slower than we really expected. Last year I was diagnosed with a heart disease and that makes things a lot more difficult for me. **

**also like to thank MsRobPattzMasen for looking this over at the last minute! You are so awesome - You and your red pen. *smooches***

**Searching for You has won a Gem Award for **ADMIN'S CHOICE**. WOW! I am so excited. It's such an honor to even be nominated.**

**Summary: **Edward left Bella almost a year ago. Alice sees Bella in a video that was clearly shot in the Cullen's home in Forks. OH MY! What will Edward say when he sees her playing his piano, sparkling and who's the mysterious man?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Space and Time

**EPOV**

_I don't think so. _I'm not going to let her push me away. I step up behind her and sweep her hair to the side. My lips press tenderly into the base of her throat. Working smoothly I glide them up along her soft warm skin, stopping just below her ear. "Bella, I know you feel it. You can't tell me that you don't. I may not be able to tell what you're thinking…but your eyes." My lips graze her ear lobe. "Your eyes give you away."

"Edward, please."

"Bella," I speak softly into her ear. "You have to tell me what you want."

"I can't do this," she whispers as a tear rolls over her cheek.

_No. This is not going to happen._ Slowly, I turn her to face me. The sadness that covers her faces makes my jaw clench and my stomach tighten. "Bella, Look at me." I don't understand. Why is she being so difficult? I _know_ she still loves me. It's like she takes one step towards me and then two steps back.

"Bella, I don't understand. You have to help me. Tell me what you want. I need you to talk to me. It's killing me to see you this way. I know it's my fault and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to gain your trust again. Just please, I beg of you, don't shut me out."

I gasp at the pain I witness when she opens her eyes. Finally for once I detect no anger, no fear, and no confusion. Tears continue to trickle down her face. Her breathing increases and her heart begins to beat rapidly.

Hesitantly my right hand trails over her shoulder and down her back. My fingers spread out and press against the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. Gently my right hand threads into her hair at the base of her neck. I gaze deep into her eyes and lean towards her. She doesn't move. She doesn't push me away. My nose brushes against hers. Her eyes flutter close.

For a split second I think about how amazing it would feel to kiss her again, the way I kissed her in front of Jasper. But right now I just can't stomach the way she's pushing me away. I can't continue to allow myself to be pulled in only to have her turn her back to me. I won't. She's not the only one who is suffering.

Softly, ever so lightly, I press her against my chest. Her warm soft body molds completely into mine just as it always has. It seems for a second as if nothing has happened between us. Several silent moments pass. She simply allows me to hold her, but that doesn't last long. Her hands press against my chest as she attempts to push me away.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now. Please, give me time to think," she says breathily.

Pulling myself away from her warmth I nod. "Okay, if time is what you need then I can respect that. All I ask is for you to communicate with me."

Nervously she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Her eyes dart around the room, never focusing on any particular item. She seems so uneasy, almost edgy. This isn't right. She's never behaved in this manner around me before. Never. The last thing I want is to make her uncomfortable.

"Edward. Do think you could go check on Jasper?" she mumbles. "I'm really worried about him. Please don't take this the wrong way. He's going through so much, and mainly it's because of me and I just…"

"Bella," I state interrupting her mid sentence. "Jasper knows how to deal with these emotions. He's use to feeling several emotions at once. I understand your concern. I really do, but right now I think he's just missing Alice."

"Yeah, I'm the reason he's not with her. She's my best friend, Edward. I don't think you understand my concern." Inhaling sharply she attempts to rein in her emotions. "When you left," she pauses, "You weren't the only one who left me. You took everything from me including my family and my best friend. What do you think she's going to say when she finds out he's been with me the entire time. How is she going to feel about me, Edward?"

Her voice trembles as she begins to sob. "She's going to hate me. He is her everything and she's going to blame me for taking him away from her. You have no idea, what you may have come home to if it wasn't for him."

_What? What I may have come home to if it wasn't for Jasper? _Images of Bella's recklessness begin to flash through my mind. These are just a few things that she's done even with Jasper here. I don't even wanna think about the things she could've done if she were alone. Her truck alone would've ended her life if it hadn't been for Jasper.

"Bella, all Alice ever wanted was her family put back together. Her entire family and that includes you. Jasper's mission in life is to make Alice happy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Realization becomes evident as I sort through my thoughts. This is the perfect opportunity to find Jasper and apologize for the way I've treated him. "I tell you what; if it will make you feel better I will go and get him. I need to apologize for my behavior earlier."

She wipes her eyes and nods. "Thank you. I will go turn everything off. Will you meet me up front, walk me out?"

"Absolutely."

I take my time and stroll up to the front. A few minutes later she emerges. I arch my eyebrow and nod at the guitar strapped to her shoulder. "May I?"

"Ummm, yeah." She nods.

Carefully I sling the case over my shoulder. "Is this your new little lady?" She blushes. Hum, interesting. As I open the door I decide to see if I can decipher exactly why she is turning three shades of red.

"There's that blush?" The question is what did I say to get that kind of reaction?

She locks the door and smiles. I wait for her to explain, but she remains silent as we walk through the alley. "Bella, come on you can tell me." I playfully nudge her shoulder. She giggles out loud and shakes her head. "You know I can always tickle it out of you," I tease.

"You wouldn't dare," she retorts.

"Wouldn't I?"

Playfully she steps to the side, leaps across a puddle, and slips in true Bella form. Instantly, I skid over and land on my knees behind her. She plummets into my lap with my arms protectively surrounding her. I don't even remember making the decision to move. My reflexes acted purely on instinct. At all cost protect her.

The lighthearted mood dissolves around us. Her heart rate increases. She blinks rapidly as her pupils slightly dilate. Cautiously I pull her close. "Bella, are you okay?"

She gazes into my eyes and simply nods. A surge of energy flows over my skin. The air thickens with heavy tension as a cloud of electricity encapsulates us. I inhale deeply. _What is that smell?_ It's intoxicating. It's like she's laced with the sweetest honey. I've always been drawn to her blood. It has always called to me. But this – this is something different entirely.

All of a sudden she coughs and her bottom lip quivers. _Not here, she's cold. I need to get her to the car where it's warmer._ The intense cloud immediately dissolves. Unnecessarily I clear my throat. Keeping her close I bring both of us to our feet. Reluctantly I step aside and pull her towards the end of the alley.

"Do you still want me to go look for Jasper?"

"Yes, please. Edward, I just need a few minutes to think. By myself if it's not too much to ask. Not to mention Jasper needs you right now and we both know I can't go after him. I don't have a problem driving myself home. I do it all the time."

"I just don't like the thought of you being alone."

"You have to remember a lot of things about me have changed, Edward. I won't have you guarding over my every move," she snaps.

Right now the best thing to do is to give her a little room. She's right and I have no reason to be defensive. If I argue with her it's only going to push her away and that's the last thing I want to do. Exhaling in defeat I pull her closer as we begin to walk.

"Okay. Come on let's get back to the car. The sun's about to set and I don't want you driving in the dark."

We walk hand in hand back to the car. I unlock the door and pause briefly before holding it open for her. I'm so conflicted. Maybe I should insist on driving her home. Then I could go look for Jasper. I really don't feel right about letting her drive home alone. Everything within me is screaming to keep her close.

Reluctantly I step aside and hand her the keys. "Please, promise me you will be careful."

She reaches up and cups my cheek with the palm of her hand. Her warmth burns into my skin. Briefly I close my eyes and lean into her touch. "Bella, please, let me drive you home."

"I need to do this. Edward, I already told you I need just a little time. You need go find Jasper. You know he needs you. Go hunt, male bond or whatever it is you do. Then you can meet me back at the house. We'll sit down and discuss what we need to do next. Together."

"Okay. If this is what you really want."

Hesitantly she nods and climbs into her car. My heart weighs heavily as I step away from her. "Seatbelt," I call out.

"Edward. I've got it. I will be fine. I'm going straight home."

"You didn't eat this morning."

"I will eat when I get there. I promise," she replies. I can tell she's getting annoyed with me so I think twice about saying anything else. So, I lift my hand and give her a small wave as she puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking lot.

As soon as her taillights are out of range I turn and head straight across town. I pick up speed darting here and there through dark alleys and backstreets. Several minutes later I sprint straight into the cover of the forest. Running in a zigzag like pattern I attempt to detect which direction he took. Immediately I allow my senses to take over. My mind opens up and begins to survey everything within range. My nostrils flare as I catch his scent.

The forest passes by in a blur as my feet hover just above the ground. Words fail me as I try to think about what I need to say to him. Everything is happening so fast even I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around it. Jasper? Why in the hell didn't he say anything?

Damn, he was there when I saw her video. Everything begins to fall into place. He was there to make sure I saw her video. I'd only been home a couple of days. Alice told me she was concerned about him. That he had been gone for months at a time and only came home just before I did. This was all part of his plan. He's had everything strategically in place since the moment he heard her sing. Jasper Whitlock was a military man and he knew exactly what needed to be done in order to carry out his plan. Which makes me wonder what will be his next move?

By the time that thought crosses my mind I can hear his thoughts. He's so heart broken. I force myself to push faster. Within seconds his thoughts shift. He knows I'm here. Swiftly I scale up the tree and plop down beside him. We sit in comfortable silence for a few moments before he speaks.

"Edward, I'm not going to apologize because if I'd have told you about the video you never would've come here. We both know that. I really need you to trust me on this. Bella is in a really difficult place right now and she needs you. But if you can't be there for her, if you can't accept our friendship then you need to leave now. Because I will not stand by and watch her be hurt again. Not by you or anyone else. I've worked too hard to let her be ripped apart again."

"Jazz, I understand why you did what you did. Why you are doing what you're doing right now. Please, believe me I think Alice will understand too. Yes, she's very worried about you, but I think she's going to be grateful for what you have done."

"Well, then tell me this Edward. How do you really feel about me being so close to Bella?"

How do I feel about Jasper knowing things about her that I have yet to discover? "To be honest with you Jazz I don't know. However, right now I do know that I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for attacking you the way I did. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you love Alice and you'd never do anything to betray her."

My thoughts suddenly flood with questions. Especially about Bella and her new found hobby, career, or whatever it is. "Jasper, I feel compelled to ask you about the video Bella was shooting. Did you know about the jump? Are you the only one involved in this business venture? Did you…"

Before I can continue my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out, noting the ID, and my body becomes alert. "Seth, man what's going on?"

"Edward, its Jacob, he's back. I don't know where he is right now. Sam can't get a read on him. When you make a decision to leave the pack you sever all connections. But, Paul picked up his trail about ten minutes ago."

With out question Jasper and I leap to the ground and head towards Forks. "Seth, where are you?"

"Sam's got me patrolling the border of the reservation."

"What about Bella? Who's looking after Bella?" I yell.

"You mean she's not with you?"

"No, she asked me to meet her back at the house. She wanted a few minutes to herself."

"I'll tell Sam. It will take me a few minutes to get to her. But I'll go check on her. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah, thanks, Seth. I can be there in ten minutes." I slam my phone into my pocket. "Jazz, I have to get to her," I seethe.

"Don't worry about me, just go. I'll be right behind you," he yells.

Within seconds Jasper is left behind without another thought. Bella is the only thing I can focus on right now. I knew I shouldn't have let her go off own her own. I should have insisted that she let me drive her home. What the hell was I thinking? If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. If he has so much as spoken to her I will rip him to shreds.

Five minutes later I bound across the river and into the side yard. Bella's Camaro is parked in the driveway, but the driver side door is open. There's a note taped to the steering wheel. Fear grips my muscles as venom pools in my mouth. I can only assume its Jacob's handwriting.

_You'll never have her. I'd rather she be dead than to become like you._

**

* * *

**

Please, Please, Please CLICK on that little Review button…Yeah, that one right there – I know you see it! Let me know what you think. Love me, Hate me, whatever. I'm not above begging. I love to hear from my readers.

**Don't forget you can follow me in my crazy world of madness on twitter bellabee66. Searching for You pics and videos are on my blog www(.)bellabee66(.)com**

**I wanted to let you know about a new project I recently started, it's called TwiFicOne. It's a blog specifically designed to promote One-Shots. I'm building the database and I've already received over 100 submissions! If you need a quick read go visit and follow the blog www(.)twificone(.)com - While your there go ahead and submit your favorite one-shot. All one-shots are pushed and tweeted out on twitter twificone - GO CHECK IT OUT, Sometimes everyone needs a little quickie! **


End file.
